In The Shadows
by Kitk12
Summary: They were the last of the hanyous who survived the annihilation of their race. Kyuubi has spent his life searching for the little brother he lost. On a mission to a village he might find what he has been searching for.
1. The Annihilation of a Race

**OK! I hope you guys like the new version better! So some things that I changed were the pairings. Instead of it also being an ItaNaru it's going to be ItaKyuu because I just don't feel right having three people in the same relationship, don't get me wrong I don't mind of others like or write threesomes between the three it's just that I don't want to have them be a threesome so I made it ItaKyuu!**

**Naruto's personality is going to be a bit different. In this one he will show more dislike towards Sakura. He will still be shy at first then change.**

**The master and hanyou bonding contract will also be changed. Also I thinking about changing some of the information I have given you about hanyous.**

**The Kage village will also be changed a little.**

**Also I will try to have more interactions between the hanyous, but you guys gotta understand that I can't just automatically shove them together and have them talk and suddenly mate like crazy. I gotta take into account the masters and how they fell about letting their hanyous close to each other. Of course he hanyous might disobey from time to time and see each other and talk.**

**And one last thing I won't be sending the entire rookie nin out there to Kage village. It's just that I feel like its unfair that I'm only using some and not all of them, but they will be shown later on! :)**

**I hope I will do better grammar and structure wise. **

**Here are the ages for the chapter**

**Naruto age 5**

**Kyuubi age 12**

**Itachi age 12**

**Sasuke age 6**

**So without further ado here is the new In the Shadows! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto!**

* * *

Clouds of smoke rose into the air as the village below burned. Chaos and destruction ravaged the once quiet and peaceful village until moments ago it was attacked. Cries and shouts were heard all over as man, women, and children were killed. Clashes of steel and jutsus, fangs and claws were happening all within the village as they tried to save what's left of their homes and families.

Everywhere, hanyous ran trying to escape the creatures that had already killed so many of their kind. Mothers ran holding their children husbands fought to defend their mates and families.

One mother was alone in defending her children as her mate was not with her anymore.

"Kyuubi you must run and keep running no matter what! You and your brother must escape at all costs! Do not look back just keep running no matter what happens to me you must both get away!" Kushina yelled over the sounds of fighting as she ran with her oldest child running next to her holding his little brother close to his chest.

"But Ka-san what about you! I don't know what to do without you! I can't take care of Naruto on my own!" he stopped in the middle of his tracks with uncertainty and fright in his eyes making his fox ears lay flat on his head. He clutched more tightly to the bundle as Naruto began whimper in fear, sensing the danger around it.

Kushina pulled her sons into a tight embrace letting a lone tear fall from her face.

"Kyuubi you must! It's the only way for you two to get out of her alive and you will be able to take care of your brother. Just take all that I taught you and pass it on to him. I know you can do this Kyuu-chan." She wiped the tears from Kyuubi's face. "I'm sorry I must ask you this Kyuubi, but it's time to leave kit hood and become an adult, for your brother's sake. Please Kyuubi promise me you will take care of Naruto and yourself."

Kyuubi nodded and held back the rest of his tears. "I promise Ka-san."

Kushina smiled and hugged Kyuubi and Naruto one last time giving them both a kiss on his forehead. Kushina pulled back the blanket that covered Naruto to look upon the bluest eyes she has ever seen and Naruto's soft blond hair with two white fox ears on his head. _'so much like your father.'_ She kissed him on the forehead and placed the blanket back on him.

"Remember I love you both and will always be with you two."

Kushina took off the necklace around her neck and put it on Kyuubi.

"Keep this with you one day it will help you when you are in trouble. Now go!"

Kyuubi nodded and dashed out of sight.

Kushina let a few more tears fall as she watched her children go. She wiped them away and attacked the nearest creature that attempted to go after her children.

'_Good bye Kyuubi, Naru-chan. I'm sorry I won't be there to see you both grow big and strong just like your father.'_

* * *

Kyuubi ran even as his lungs burned and feet ached from the speed he was going at. Kyuubi was grateful that Naruto stayed quite through the whole run.

Kyuubi finally stopped and sat down hiding behind a tree trunk catching his breath. He looked behind him to see that he was a good distance away from the village, his home. He saw as his village let out an orange glow from the fire emanating from it. He felt tear trying to find its way out, but held them back. He took a shaky breath before continuing on.

He was getting close to the dirt path his mother had told him about. She told him to follow the dirt path and it will lead him to a village where he will get a cloak to cover himself and buy a ticket on to a boat heading to Tea Country where he will head north and make it to a village called Konoha.

Kyuubi almost felt relief wash over him. He was a few feet away when he was slammed into the ground by a huge body.

Kyuubi grunted in pain as his head painfully hit the ground. Naruto fell out of his grasp causing him to tumble to the ground. Naruto looked up in fear as another creature came out in front of him. Naruto whimpered and wined for his mother to come and protect him from the scary monster. Kyuubi tried to get out from under the massive creature, but wasn't strong enough. He looked to the side at the crying Naruto as the creature came up to it with its slobbering jaws open.

'_No! I promised I would take care of him!'_

Kyuubi struggled more trying to get to Naruto, but it was futile. Kyuubi teared up in frustration at not being able to save his baby brother.

'_Ka-san I'm sorry.'_

Just as the beasts were about to kill them both a fire ball came out of the trees at the creatures.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The creatures cried out in pain as the fire balls hit them on the face.

Taking his chance Kyuubi sprang up and grabbed Naruto.

"Come on this way!"

He turned to see a wolf boy with long black hair in a ponytail with two lines running down his face waiving him over.

As Kyuubi ran over he saw that he was holding a child in his arms too. The child looked to be about six years old as he clutched onto his chest.

"Hurry we have to get out of here!"

The boy grabbed Kyuubi's hand pulling him along with him. They ran faster as they heard the creature's angry roar.

"Faster their angry now!"

Kyuubi urged his legs to go faster as he clutched more tightly to the bundle in his arms. They felt the ground shake under them as the creatures heavy feet stomped on the forest floor. Panic started setting in as they got closer and closer to them. Then the worst happened they hit a dead end. They were trapped with the only rout to escape is to go down the cliff they stood at and fall a hundred or so feet into rapid waters.

They took a few steps away from the cliff to make sure they wouldn't fall. They turned around as the creatures broke through the trees. The creatures had their lips pulled back into an angry snarl as the growled at them with drool dripping out of their mouths.

The wolf set his brother down and whispered something to him. He nodded and pulled Naruto him into the forest again to hide behind a tree.

The creatures saw this and were about to attack the little kids when the two older brothers sprang into action.

The wolf boy aimed the fire jutsu from before at them. Remembering what happened last time they moved out of the way of the fire balls. Itachi smirked as one of them fell into his trap. He pulled on the ninja wire he had which got the creature tangled up in it and tied down on the ground with the help of the kunais and shurikens that were hidden in the fire balls.

Kyuubi not wanting to be out done used his own fire jutsu.

"Gouryuuka no Jutsu." Fire with the shape of dragon heads were launched at the second creature who dodged all except one. It cried out in pain as it was burned. Not wanting to go down without a bite it charged at Kyuubi with its mouth wide open. Kyuubi rolled out of the way as the creature ran right past him and into the water. Kyuubi sighed in relief seeing they outsmarted death.

Kyuubi smiled as Naruto ran up to him and clutched on to his leg with his white tail wrapped around his waist. He picked up Naruto and hugged him tightly. As he was about to turn to the wolf and ask something he was stopped.

"Look out!"

Kyuubi had no time to move as the other creature already broke the wire holding it down and charged at them. Kyuubi used his body as a shield to protect Naruto as the creature dived at them. The cliff side gave in from the force of the jump causing them to fall into the water.

The wolf tried to reach his hand out far enough to grab the foxes, but his hand just slipped past his.

Kyuubi curled his body around Naruto's as they hit the water. Kyuubi kicked his legs up to break through to the surface for air. Once Kyuubi broke through he took a much needed gulp of air. Naruto coughed up the water he breathed in. Kyuubi tried to keep them above the surface, but couldn't as the water kept dragging the down.

'_Fuck! I need to get us out of here!' _Kyuubi looked ahead to see that a water fall was right in front of them. _'Shit!'_ thinking fast Kyuubi formed some hand signs for a jutsu.

"Fuuton: Kihou Jutsu."

Kyuubi blew out a bubble from his mouth that surrounded Naruto and put him with in the bubble. Naruto looked at Kyuubi in confusion and fright.

"Naruto no matter what happens know that Ka-san and I love you very much," Kyuubi said with a smile on his face.

"Kyuu?" Naruto said cocking his head in more confusion.

Kyuubi teared up at hearing Naruto say his name. He closed his eyes as they fell over the water fall.

* * *

"Wake up!"

'_unh, who's disturbing my sleep?'_

"come on wake up! Hey fox kid wake up we need to get moving come on!"

'_it sounds familiar'_

"come on we need to go and find your little brother!"

'_Naruto! what happened to Naruto!'_

Kyuubi jolted awake and looked at his surroundings.

"I'm alive?"

"Yes your alive now come on we don't have all the time in the world we need to find your brother!"

"Naruto where's Naruto?" Kyuubi started to panic not seeing Naruto anywhere near him. He quickly stood up on his feet, not minding his wet clothes as he ran up and down looking for any sign of his little brother.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?" he shouted in hopes of hearing him answer him, but got nothing in return.

The wolf grabbed him keeping him in place.

"Shh! Are you stupid? If you keep yelling like that those things will find us again and we won't come out of a second time alive! Now shut up and get your brain cells working again. We will find your brother all right, well just walk along the river and see if we find any sign of him. Just keep your voice down ok?" he whispered.

Kyuubi nodded taking deep breathes to calm down. Once calm he noticed that the wolf was also soaking wet.

'_did, did he jump into the water to save me?'_

"Um, did you jump into the water to save me?"

"Yes I did," answered the wolf.

"Um thanks uh?"

"Itachi."

"oh uh Itachi. I'm Kyuubi."

"Nice to meet you Kyuubi this is Sasuke my little brother." he indicated to Sasuke who waved shyly.

"Hi there Sasuke." Kyuubi waved back.

"come on lets go look for your brother."

"Right!"

* * *

They spent two hours looking for Naruto and had yet to see a sign of him. Kyuubi began to worry as he wringed the ends of his shirt.

"What do you have there Sasuke?"

Kyuubi looked at what Itachi took from Sasuke. It was a piece of orange clothing. Kyuubi took it and smelled it trying to get a scent off it. Kyuubi fell down on his knees crying as he fisted the piece of cloth.

"I-its Naruto's. He, he always wears this type of orange!" Kyuubi cried in anguish at having failed his mother and his little brother.

Itachi got on his knees next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulder.

"I-I promised Ka-san I would take ca-are of h-him and I failed!" Kyuubi cried louder as he begged his mother for forgiveness for his failure.

Itachi pulled him into a comforting hug as he cried on his shoulder. Sasuke looked at Kyuubi sadly and walked up to him and his brother.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke as he pawed at him. Sasuke nudged him with his head and gave him a small comforting smile. Kyuubi smiled at Sasuke as he tried to comfort him.

"What are you going to do?"

Kyuubi looked lost for a while as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"I don't know…"

* * *

A man was out by the river checking on the nets he had out in the river to catch fish. He was pulling out the nets when he noticed a small figure lying there at the river bank.

The man dropped the nets and rushed to see what it was. When he approached it he gasped in surprise.

"Oh Kami-sama, are you ok?" he picked up the little guy and checked for a pulse.

"He's alive. Poor thing is shivering, don't worry I'll get you home where we'll warm you up and get you into some dry clothes."

As the man approached his home he saw his boys playing around in front of the house with his wife watching them with a smile. He had the fish in a bag over his shoulder and his find he held against him wrapped up in the jacket he brought along with him.

The kids ran over once the noticed their dad. The woman waved at him as she approached him in a more calmly matter.

"Tou-san did you get some fish?" asked one of the dark haired boys bouncing in place.

"Whoa there Takashi calm down and yes I did catch some fish."

"All right!" the two boys high fived each other in happiness at having food.

"What's that in your other arm Tou-san?" asked the other boy who looked like the other except for the eyes.

"Well Takeshi, I found this little guy washed up in the river bank when I went to go check the nets."

The woman stood behind the two boys looking curiously at the bundle in his arms. The man pulled back the jacket to reveal golden looks and tan skin. They gasped in surprise as they saw the animal features.

"Oh my, is, is he alright?" asked the woman as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"I'm not sure he was unconscious when I found him."

"Kami! He's burning up! Come let's get him inside!"

They quickly got him inside the house. The man placed him on a bed that was against the wall under the window.

"here change him into these."

She handed him some old children clothes as he started to undress him. She started making some tea for the fox to drink.

"Boys get a basin full of cold water and a towel."

The boys nodded as they ran to get the items his mother told them to get.

She came up to the bed with cup of tea and a thermometer. She placed the thermometer in his mouth. The boys came with the items and handed them to their mother. She took the water and towel, soaking the towel in the water and placing it on the child's forehead. She removed the thermometer and looked at his temperature.

"112 degrees! Isao go get the healer! This is bad."

Isao nodded and quickly left running out of the house to get the healer.

"Ka-san is he going to be ok?"

She looked at Takashi and Takeshi who looked at the little boy with concern.

"I'm sure he will be when Yoshiko-san arrives."

She smiled as she saw her sons relieved faces at hearing that he will be ok.

* * *

"sigh, this fever is going to be tough for the little guy especially since he's so small. He's a strange one to so I don't know how his body will take the illness or any medicine, but we should at least try to see if it would help. You need to keep a close eye on him Tamiko."

Tamiko nodded as she watched Yoshiko put away her medical instruments.

"I gave him some medicine that will hopefully lower the fever."

She handed her some medicine as she walked by her.

"Give this to him every six hours and make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and give him easy foods to eat for now. He will be to weak to chew so something easy to chew would be good. Take care Tamiko."

"Thank you and take care as well."

She bowed as Yoshiko left. Isao and the twins approached the bed to look at the fox as he slept in an restful sleep.

Their eyes widened in excitement as they noticed Naruto start waking up. Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open trying to figure out what the blurs are.

"Aw, he is adorable look at his eyes their so beautiful!" Tamiko looked at Naruto's eyes in amazement. She had never seen such blue eyes.

Naruto whimpered in fear. Naruto tried to move and get away from the strangers.

"Oh no, no! don't be afraid little one be afraid we won't hurt you its ok." Tamiko reached out to hold him in comfort.

Naruto started to cry in fear. He wanted his Ka-chan to come and take him away from these strangers. Naruto tried to struggle out of the hold.

"Shh, its ok don't worry we won't hurt you were going to be taking care of you from now on." She smiled down at Naruto as he stopped struggling, but still cried.

"_come stop your crying it'll be allright_

_Just take my hand and hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry"_

She started humming the sweet tune. Naruto stopped crying and looked up at here with watery unclear eyes.

"Don't worry little we will be your family from now on." She continued humming and rocked him gently sending him back into the world of dreams.

"So were going to keep him?" whispered Takashi excitedly.

"Yes"

"Awesome!"

"Shh!"

"He heh, sorry."

"This will be a great! Don't worry Ka-san we will help you take care of him and protect him to!" whispered Takeshi excitedly.

"What are we going to name him?" asked Takashi as he petted Naruto getting a cute purr in response.

"Well I'm sure he has a name already. We'll wait until he's all better for him to tell us for now we'll just call him…Kit!"

Both parents smiled as they watched their kids talk excitedly about all the fun they will have with the new addition to the family.

* * *

A group of men dressed in dark cloakes walked through the burned down village. They looked at the blood an corpses that their creatures created. The leader of the group stepped foreward to survey the damage himself. A smile of pure wickedness and pleasure at seeing the destruction spread on the man's face. He laughed loudly so that the heavens and Kami himself could hear his joy at having annihalated one of his creations.

"Now we have nothing to stop us or get in our way!"

Laughter filled the air as the others followed their master in enjoying their triumph tonight.

* * *

**Done! Hope you guys like this new version better.**

**Please fav and review! :)**


	2. Morning!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

_**10 years later**_

The sun rose basking Konoha in its warm glow with it waking up the residents for another day. Life started showing in the once still village as mothers began to cook breakfast for their families, children reluctantly got up for school, and fathers awoke for work. Ninja were already up and about patrolling the village or getting ready for a mission. One house hold though was about to wake in a more unpleasant way.

Kakashi Hatake a jonin age 28 tiptoed into a room draped in darkness with the occupant of said room sound asleep without any idea of what's to come. Kakashi approached the lump with a mischievous glint in his visible eye as he lifted the bucket of cold water he had.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty!" Kakashi sang as he tipped the bucket of water splashing it on the lump.

The lump thrashed under the blankets as the cold water hit it. Kakashi ran out of the room as soon as the lump fell on the floor. Claws tear through the blanket as the figure sprang out of the blanket huffing in anger.

"KAKASHI!" yelled Uchiha Sasuke in anger. Sasuke age 16 was a jonin level ninja. He had blue hair that spiked up at the back making it look like a duck butt, he had pale skin, and dark onyx eyes. He stood at a proud 5'9. He's a blue wolf hanyou.

Sasuke chased the grey head promising an agonizing death when he catches him. They ran through the busy streets of Konoha causing destruction and mayhem. Angry shouts were heard through the whole village as the two created a path of destruction.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

Tsunade woke up with a jolt as she tried to make it seem like she was working the whole time.

"Y-yes what is it?" she said with her arms folded on her desk.

Shizune decided to ignore the fact that she was sleeping as she informed her of what's going on, "Tsunade-sama, Hatake-san and Sasuke-kun are at it again!"

Tsunade groaned in irritation at the thought of what they are doing now. As she was about to make orders an explosion was heard behind her causing one of her eyes to twitch.

"BRING THOSE TWO HERE RIGHT NOW! AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU BRING THEM BRUISED OR BLEEDING!"

"Yes Tsunade-sama!"

Shizune ran out of the office to carry out her orders. The anbu standing in front of the door looked in the room nervously as Tsunade's aura turned deadly.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE? GO GET THEM!"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama!" The anbu fled the tower to escape Tsunade's wrath.

Tsunade's anger grew more as she heard another explosion and more villagers yelling.

The anbu were just about to jump onto a roof when the desk form the Hokage's office fell right on top of them.

* * *

Back at the house an irritated kitsune was awake from all the yelling and explosions going on. He growled low in his throat as he knew who the culprits were. He lifted himself up making the blanket fall back revealing long crimson hair and a pair or twitching red fox ears. The fox was naked from the waist up. Red eyes soon opened to show his irritation and anger at being woken up early.

The lump next to him shifted at feeling his partner move. The blanket fell back to reveal long raven hair with two black wolf ears and pale skin. Black eyes looked to his partner to see him in a killing mood this morning. He sighed as he sat up next the red head.

"Kyuubi as much as I would like to kill Kakashi myself please refrain from killing him he is the only source of income we have besides Iruka," said Itachi as he stretched.

Kyuubi pouted at Itachi for having ruined his plans to slowly castrate the scarecrow. "But Itachi! I wanted to watch him as he slowly dies of blood loss!" whined the 22 year old.

Itachi rolled his eyes not believing that this childish man is the same age as him.

"Another time you can Kyuubi. Now let's get up and get ready." Itachi stood up showing that he was wearing grey sweat pants with his black wolf tail poking out of them.

Kyuubi whined as he too got up showing his red boxers and fluffy red fox tail. They both pulled on t-shirts and went down stairs to be greeted by the sweat aroma of pancakes.

They entered the kitchen to see an awake Iruka making breakfast for the three of them knowing that Kakashi and Sasuke won't make it to breakfast.

Just as Kyuubi and Itachi sat down a shout was heard across the village.

"HATAKE! UCHIHA! IN MY OFFICE NOW!"

They shook their heads in disappointment at the two trouble makers.

"That Kakashi, I swear I don't know what to do about him."

"I know what you can do you can chop his dick off and serve it to him on a silver platter."

Iruka smacked Kyuubi in reprimand, but looked amused at his suggestion. Kyuubi smiled seeing Iruka's amusement.

Kyuubi and the Uchiha brothers arrived in Konoha after Kyuubi decided to head there when they weren't able to find Naruto. They traveled following the route Kyuubi's mom told him to follow. After they stopped in a village and got some cloaks to cover their appearance they bought passage on a boat heading to tea country. Once they landed at Tea country they headed north towards Konoha. They made it half way there before they collapsed due to exhaustion and hunger. Luckily Kakashi was just getting back from a mission when he spotted them passed out on the ground. He carried the three of them back to the village to take them to the hospital. There is where they found out about their unique features. When they woke up they told them what happened to their village and family. Kakashi offered to take them in since no one else would be willing to. They've lived with Kakashi for a while now and latter Iruka joined their little family. Kyuubi was in a little depression for a while, but changed to determination to find his missing baby brother. Kyuubi believes that he is out there somewhere.

Kyuubi and Itachi finished eating their pancakes and stood up to change into their ninja attire. Iruka picked their plates up for them and placed them in the sink to wash.

Kyuubi came back down stairs wearing black pants with various pockets, a red shirt, a black jacket, and black ninja sandals. His holster was tied to his right thigh and his weapon pouch secured. He wore his head band tied on to his left bicep.

Itachi wore black pants, with the standard jonin vest with a black shirt underneath, and black sandals on his feet. He had his in a loose ponytail, his holster was on his right thigh, and a katana strapped on his back.

"You know Itachi, I wonder if Sasuke was wearing clothes and not just boxers." Kyuubi tapped a finger on his chin in thought.

Itachi smirked at the thought of his little brother running around the village showing the female population his boxers.

"Hn, I'm sure he knows to wear more than just boxers to bed by now."

Kyuubi grinned as he knows how many times Sasuke has been on the end of Kakashi's jokes and wake up calls. Thankfully Kakashi knows not to mess with either of them less he wants to wake up with a certain precious books of his missing.

Iruka came down wearing his jonin attire ready to go.

"Let's get moving, we don't want to keep Hokage-sama waiting."

They walked out of the house, locking the door behind them. They jumped on the roof tops heading for the Hokage Tower.

* * *

The trio was about to knock on the door to her office when they heard shouting.

"DO YOU TWO HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED? AND ALL FOR A SILLY PRANK!"

Deciding that their lives were more important they waited outside to be called in.

Tsunade stood fuming in front of the two ninja in her office. One looked quite happy with himself while the other glared daggers at him.

Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples as she plopped herself back into her chair.

"Um Tsunade-sama if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your desk and your window?"

Tsunade glared at the smiling jonin or at least she thought he was smiling, she couldn't tell with that mask covering half his face.

"Hatake! If this happens one more time I will have you doing D rank missions for the rest of your life!"

Kakashi gulped at the thought of doing _D rank _missions.

"Also we will be taking money from your account to pay for the damages you have caused today."

Kakashi just shrugged not minding that she take the money, after all its Itachi's and Sasuke's money too. Since the elders don't consider the hanyous as 'human' they treat them as if they were any common ninja animal, but the Hokage made it so they still receive pay. The elders only allowed him to do that if the money goes directly to his account and he will decide when they could have money or how they could use it.

Two anbu with bandages wrapped around their heads came into the office carrying a new desk and placed it down on the space in front of them.

"Thank you, you may leave now and send in the three waiting outside." The anbu left with a glower on their face.

A moment later Iruka, Itachi, and Sasuke entered the room. Itachi looked at his brother and an amused smile appeared on his face.

"well it would seem I was wrong about you learning from your past mistakes."

Sasuke glared at Itachi as he crossed his arms in front of his bare chest.

Kyuubi stifled a laugh seeing Sasuke's state of clothing. Sasuke's scowl deepened hearing Kyuubi's mocking laugh. He shivered a little from the cold air coming from the broken window.

"Here Sasuke I thought you might need these."

Iruka handed Sasuke clothing. Sasuke nodded his thanks and pulled on the blue shirt and black shorts.

"All right well just have to wait a few minutes longer for the others to arrive."

They sat there just waiting and starring at nothing for the others to arrive. Iruka looked around the office just to occupy his mind while they waited. Kyuubi and Itachi sat next to each other whispering in each other's ear and occasionally throwing glances at Sasuke and chuckling. Sasuke scowled as he his ear twitched, being able to hear all that their saying. Kakashi pulled out his orange book that he's read like thousands of times, but still reads it anyway. Tsunade sat at her desk with her fingers interlaced in front of her waiting patiently for the others to arrive.

5 minutes later

Tsunade's eye twitched as she tried to hold in her anger at the group that was late. Iruka looked at Tsunade nervously not liking that eye twitch at all. Kyuubi and Itachi were smart at sitting in the back corner where they out of her line of sight or trajectory. As Tsunade was about to stand up and throw her desk through the window once again, the door opened and in came the group.

Hyuuga Neji age 17 rank: Jonin.

Nara Shikamaru age 16 rank: jonin

Inuzuka Kiba age 16 rank: chunin

Yamato age 28 rank: anbu but is a jonin to others

Haruno Sakura age 16 rank: chunin

Sai: age 18 rank: root anbu

Sasuke growled low in his throat at the sight of Neji. Neji smirked at his ruffled appearance from this morning's wake up call.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke winced as the pink banshee screech. She threw herself at Sasuke hugging him while pushing her nonexistent breasts in his face.

"SAKURA! BEHAVE YOUR SELF!"

Sakura quickly stood up and recomposed herself and bowed in apology.

"You keep that up and I'll make sure your never on any missions with Sasuke or anywhere near him understood!"

"Hai! Hokage-sama."

"Good. Now I will begin to inform you about your mission. You will all be going to Demon country where you will go to a village that is eastward. The villages leader had sent us a request asking for help in protecting his villages from some mysterious creatures. The priestess Shion has also asked for our services in helping protect this young developing village."

"Why don't her soldiers help them instead?" asked Sakura like it's the most obvious thing to do.

"They have tried using her soldiers, but they would all end up dead. She thinks this is a matter that ninja must handle. So you will go to this village and help defend it along with the little ninja that they have."

"And how many is that?" asked Kakashi.

"10 in total. 6 Jonin and 4 chunin. You will all work together. I don't want to hear any complaint of your unwillingness to cooperate with the ninja of the village." She narrowed her eyes at all them lingering more on Sasuke and Neji. "that also counts for your fellow ninja."

"You will stay there as long as it takes to get the job done and don't worry they are willing to provide you with lodging and any other necessities you may need while your there."

"Um, Tsunade-sama why am I going?" asked Iruka in confusion.

"Your going because I have a hunch that Kyuubi will be needed in this mission and since you're his bonded you have to go as well."

"But what about the academy?"

"Don't worry I'll find someone to sub for you."

Iruka nodded accepting her answer.

"This doesn't mean you can fuck each other whenever you want, Hatake, Uchiha."

Itachi and Kakashi looked at her with a who me? face. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity. _'but that's what you get for living with that pervert.' _

"You will leave tomorrow morning at 7am sharp. Now get out of my office and I don't want any more disturbances!" she pointedly looked at Kakashi.

They left the room leaving her alone to finish her paper work

'_Fuck I need sake'_

Tsunade looked at a dark corner of the room.

"You can come out now. I don't even know why your hiding in the first place."

A tall blond man came out of the dark corner with a sheepish grin on his face at being caught spying in on her mission briefing.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow at the man before her.

"Why are you here Minato?" she said with seriousness in her voice.

Minato dropped the smile and plastered on his serious face with his blue eyes turning steely.

"That village what's it called."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

They both stared at each other trying to seeing what the other was thinking. They stayed like that for several minutes before Tsunade broke the silence.

"It's not that village if that's what you're asking. You already know by now what happened to it. The village that they're going to is called Kage village." Tsunade watched as the man's expression turned somber.

Tsunade sighed as she leaned all the way back in her chair.

"Why do you hide yourself from him Minato? Are you afraid that he'll hate you?"

Minato looked at her with uncertainty in his eyes before turning away.

"A little, I mean I expect him to hate me after all I wasn't there for them when the attack happened. I wasn't there to protect Kushina or my sons or to prevent my other son from getting lost."

Tsunade stood up and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Watching him from afar isn't going to help him either Minato. Don't you think he needs his father's support right now? Kyuubi is practically hurting every day that his brother remains unfound maybe you should go up to him and tell him everything and hopefully it all turns out for the best and you can both search for your lost son."

Minato gave her a small smile in thanks. She smiled back and patted his back before going back to her desk.

"If that's all you wanted then you should go now I am busy as you can see."

"Tch, yea right! The second I leave your going to get your sake stash."

Minato smirked as Tsunade blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry I won't tell I just have one more thing to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked curious to know what it is.

Minato grinned as he looked back at her

* * *

Kage Village

"Come on men! Don't let the thing get past this point!"

Shouts and cries were heard as men battled against a dark creature that was barely visible in the darkness that the nigh surrounded them in.

"Aurgh!"

"Shit! Retreat!"

The creature sensing their retreat was not about to let them escape. The beast jumped in front of the men blocking their path they backed up only to find another creature right behind them. They were trapped as they had nowhere else to run to. They closed their eyes waiting for death as both monsters jumped at them.

"Katon: Tsuin Gouryuuka no jutsu!"

Two fire dragons shot out at both creatures knocking them down and burning them in the process. The creatures howled in pain and rage as they staggered onto their feet.

The men looked to their saviors with relief and admiration.

"Takashi-san, Takeshi-san thank Kami-sama you're here!"

"Go back to the village we will take care of the last two." Said one of the two twins.

With his back turned the creature lunged at him. A white blur tackled the creature back onto the ground and snapped its neck before it could struggle out of its hold.

"Shiro Kitsune!" the men shouted out in cheer for they know now they are in good hands.

"Go now!"

The men nodded and left to go back to the village to get the wounded medical attention.

The twins stood on either side of the white Kitsune as they stared down the last creature.

"Do you want to go first?"

"Gladly, Kit get him!"

The fox growled and lunged at the creature as it tried to flee.

"Wow, looks like it doesn't want to die honorably! What a coward!"

The fox chased the creature down biting hits hind leg making it collapse on the ground. The fox kept it pinned on the ground and growled at it as it struggled to get up.

Takashi and Takeshi calmly walked up to them. They looked into the creature's eyes to see fear, hatred, and anger directed at them.

"How about we both kill it and end its miserable life?"

Takeshi nodded at his brother's suggestion and pulled out his katana at the same time as his brother and brought it down at the creature.

The gurgling howl could be heard echoing throughout the forest as it slowly died.

"Man! Now my katana's dirty!" Takashi wiped it off on the dead creatures fur as did Takeshi. They both turned to the now humanoid fox who smiled up at them. They both smiled at him and petted his blond hair earning mewls of pleasure and purrs.

"Good job Kit! You deserve an extra bowl of ramen tonight!"

The fox yipped in happiness at getting to eat more of his delicious treat tonight. They headed to the village to fill out their nights report and head home to eat.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! :D**

**Please Fav and review! :D**


	3. Kage Village

**Ok to clarify a few things. In the last version Naruto wore a leash because I made Takeshi blind and he needed the leash so that Naruto could lead him safely around. **

**About the collar: that will be explained latter. They're not using it as a way to show that Naruto is a pet it's just there. They don't care if he takes if off or not it's his choice weather he wants it on or not.**

**Naruto not speaking: well just read the chapter it will explain it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

The group of Konoha nins were at the gates bright and early. They stood by the gates waiting for a certain silver haired man to arrive. You would think he would already be there since Iruka and the hanyous were there, but nope! At the last minute he separated from them on the way to the gate saying something about meeting someone.

So now they stood by the gates patiently waiting for the scarecrow to arrive.

~2 Hours and 15 minutes later~

Everyone was annoyed at this point as Kakashi had not yet arrived. Iruka was furious. Everyone crated a safe distance between them and Iruka making sure they're not in the way of the blood bath about to happen.

"YO! Sorry I'm late you see I"

"Hatake Kakashi, do you have any idea what time it is?" asked the calm angry Iruka.

Kakashi gulped as he noticed the murderous aura surrounding Iruka.

"Now Iruka-chan calm down."

"You were 2 hours and 18 minutes late! Even after we woke up early to make sure we were here on time!"

"Iruka let me explain! You see, I was going to the Hokage's office when an old lady asked for help carrying her groceries, then when I was on my way again I saw a little girl crying cause her cat was up a lamp post and wanted me to help her get it down, and then.."

"Kakashi!"

"Iruka please calm down it was my fault we were late!"

Iruka looked behind Kakashi ready to glare at some one. His eyes widened in surprise at the man standing there.

"Yondaime-sama! What are you doing here?" Iruka blushed in embarrassment at having the blond hear him yell like a lunatic.

"Well I'm joining you on your mission!" he said with a cheerful face.

They all raised a questioning eyebrow as to why he was joining them. Kyuubi looked at him in curiosity never having seen him up close before. When they came to the village he would always see glimpses of him. Whenever he tried to approach him he would run off somewhere or disappear. Kyuubi had a suspicion he didn't like him because of what he was, but was proven wrong by Itachi and Sasuke who have actually talked to him and eaten with him on several occasions. Kyuubi now just believes that he doesn't like him for some reason, so he has kept his distance from him as well not wanting to be near someone who has no reason to hate him.

Itachi looked at Kyuubi who glared at Minato. Itachi rolled his eyes and flicked Kyuubi's nose getting a surprised yelp.

"Cut it out," he whispered to him.

Kyuubi pouted and rubbed his nose.

"Well now that we're all here how about we get a move on."

They all walked away from the gate and started heading south towards Tea Country.

* * *

They had finally entered Tea country before night fell and were currently setting up camp while it was still light out. Kyuubi and Itachi volunteered to get wood for the fire, Sasuke was put in charge of getting water, Sakura was about to go with him, but was stopped by Kakashi who told her to make dinner, the rest were just helping clear the area and set up traps around the perimeter.

Kyuubi picked up sticks at a slow pace as sadness crept into him. Their landing in Tea Country reminded him of how they came to Konoha when they were younger. How he left his home land and his brother behind. Kyuubi didn't notice until he felt the tears coming out of his eyes that he was crying. He tried to stop the flow of tears and get back to what he was doing. He felt strong arms wrap around him offering him comfort.

"Kyuu are you thinking about your brother again?" Itachi knew he was, but asked anyway.

"I-I just can't help thinking about him! He was only kit and I was supposed to protect him, keep him safe, but I lost him! I failed as a brother! That day will always show how incompetent of a brother I am! I've looked and asked everywhere for him and he hasn't been seen or heard of!" Kyuubi hiccupped as more tears started coming out.

Itachi turned Kyuubi around so that his head was on his chest as he cried out his anguish.

"W-who knows where he is now, He-he, could be anywhere! Some sick twisted fuck could have him! Or worse those fucking _things _might have gotten him or killed…" Kyuubi didn't want to finish that sentence not wanting to think that his brother is dead.

Itachi hugged him tighter as more tears fell on his already wet shirt.

"Don't think like that Kyuu, we will find him I promise you that we will find him and when we do he will be part of our family. You will get to be the great big brother you have always been."

"No I'm not."

"Of course you are! You helped me raise Sasuke and let's face it he was a fucking handful! And I couldn't have done it without you!"

Itachi smiled as he lifted up Kyuubi's face wiping his tears away. He placed his forehead against his and looked into his eyes with the smile still in place.

"You are a great brother and never doubt that. You have dedicated your life asking and searching for him. What big brother wouldn't do that? You are being a great brother by not giving up faith that one day you will find your baby brother and be reunited once more."

Kyuubi smiled up at Itachi and wiped away the last few tears.

"Thank you Itachi."

Itachi smile grew a little as he leaned forward giving Kyuubi a gentle kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes longer before pulling back. They both smiled at each other and picked up the sticks they gathered and headed back to camp, hand in hand.

* * *

Minato went out to see what was taking the wolf and fox so long gathering wood. Sasuke told him that they were most likely out there fucking each other's brains out. Minato blushed a little at the thought of his son doing it with the wolf. He shook his head to rid himself of the images and went towards the direction they headed off to.

He found them and was about to ask them if everything was ok when he saw the wolf hug Kyuubi. Minato hid behind a tree so he wouldn't be seen.

"W-who knows where he is now, He-he, could be anywhere! Some sick twisted fuck could have him! Or worse those fucking _things _might have gotten him or killed…"

He heard Kyuubi's sobs as he cried into the wolf's chest. He clenched his shirt where his heart was in pain at hearing his son cry. How he wanted so badly to run over there and comfort him, but couldn't, in fear of what his son might do.

"Don't think like that Kyuu, we will find him I promise you that we will find him and when we do he will be part of our family. You will get to be the great big brother you have always been."

"No I'm not."

"Of course you are! You helped me raise Sasuke and let's face it he was a fucking handful! And I couldn't have done it without you!"

"You are a great brother and never doubt that. You have dedicated your life asking and searching for him. What big brother wouldn't do that? You are being a great brother by not giving up faith that one day you will find your baby brother and be reunited once more."

Minato smiled as he heard the wolf comfort him. _'My son picked a good mate.'_ He blushed as heard kissing noises. He decided that was his queue to leave and quietly left them alone.

When he returned to camp he sat down in front of the fire next to Kakashi.

"So did you find 'em?" asked Kakashi without looking up from his book as Iruka scowled at him for reading that thing in front of him.

"Uh, no I didn't. I decided not to bother them in case of what Sasuke-kun said was true." A small blush was on his face at the thought they might actually be doing that when he left.

Not two minutes later did the two arrive with the sticks for the fire. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at their interlaced hands, but turned away a second later to glare at the slowly creeping Sakura who was trying to scoot closer next to him. Kyuubi took pity on him and immediately plopped on the spot next to him preventing Sakura from getting near him. Sakura glared at him for interfering with her plan. Kyuubi waved the middle finger at her causing her to blush in anger. She looked to the other side of Sasuke to see Itachi sit there and throw a death glare at her. She winced at the intensity of the glare and moved back to her original spot next to Kiba.

They all ate the dinner silently with Kyuubi commenting how much it tasted like shit and promptly dumped it in the forest behind him. Itachi did the same, but in a more discreet manner. Sasuke didn't even touch his bowl instead giving it to Akamaru who sniffed it and turned away from it in disgust. Seeing this they all decided to eat the energy bars they brought with them instead of the crap Sakura made. Sakura blushed in embarrassment and was close to tears. She decided to head to bed so they wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Some of them felt bad for while others like Kyuubi smirked at her retreating figure.

They soon went to sleep so that tomorrow they would be well rested.

* * *

**Kage village: Akane house**

"Shit! Takeshi! Have you seen the new sheets anywhere!" shouted Takashi from the guest room he was preparing for the coming ninja.

"Hall way closet to your left!" shouted Takeshi from the guest room across the hall.

"Thanks!"

Takashi walked to the closet passing by Hina's play room to check on her. He opened the door big enough for his head to poke through. He smiled as he saw Hina asleep with her head on Kit's stomach as he slept with drool coming out of his mouth.

'_Aw! Don't they look cute!'_

Takashi took out a camera and took a picture of the two sleeping. He pocketed the camera and continued down the hall to the closet to get the new sheets.

Once he was done fixing the bed he walked out of the room and locked making sure Hina and Kit didn't get in to jump on the nicely made bed and ruin his hard work.

He walked down stairs to the kitchen to get an apple. Takeshi was already down there eating a green apple. Takashi made a disgusted face as he ate the green apple. He grabbed a yellow apple which was the best apple of them all according to him. He pit into crisp juicy apple and sat down in the seat next to him.

"Where are Kit and Hina?" Takeshi asked taking another bite of his green apple.

"In the play room sleeping."

Takashi looked at his twin who looked similar to him, but with a way different personality. Like Takashi Takeshi had the same hair style just that his bang covered his left eye. Takeshi liked to wear dark colors like black and red, which at the moment he's wearing a red sweater with most likely a black wife beater underneath and black pants. Takashi did like wearing dark clothes once in a while, but he liked to wear bright colors more. Takashi had a light blue shirt on with white shorts. Now Takeshi's personality is that of a quiet guy. He likes to read, write poetry, and practice on his ninja skills alone except if he is in the mood to train with his brother. Takashi is kind of a quiet guy, but gets loud when he wants to. He can't really sit still for that long when reading which means he is a guy who always needs something to do. He likes to train and joke around; he's also the hot head of the two.

They both looked up at the kitchen door as an awake Hina and Kit walked in the room still trying to rub the sleep out of their eyes.

"Hey! Hina-chan! Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yep, I had this nice dream where I was riding a unicorn and flying around the world!"

The twins smiled seeing their sister happily tell them about her dream.

"So what did you and Kit do all day to make you tired?"

"Well we were playing tag outside for a while then got bored so came inside to watch a movie, then we went into the play room and played some board games, and then I was teaching Kit to say some words!"

"Really? What words?" asked Takeshi

When they first found Kit he had a really high fever that didn't go down for days. They were worried why it didn't until it started going down. But then out of nowhere it raised up past the danger level and they had to rush him to Yoshiko-san's, the village's healer, house. They stood outside worried for hours wondering if the little fox was going to be ok. Yoshiko finally came out and told them the bad news. The fever was very bad that the heat had caused some damage to the little fox's brain. The damage that was done impaired his learning ability and caused amnesia.

Their mother, Tamiko, cried in sadness for the little fox. As he got older they would always take a while to teach him things as best as they could. His learning ability might have been damaged, but not by a lot. They had hope as they saw how the fox progressed being determined to not give up and not let his disability stop him. They decided to name him Kit since he had no memory of his name; they already called him that so they decided why not. Although Kit has been learning words and how to pronounce them he prefers to use his emotions to speak.

"I taught him how to pronounce milkshake, butterscotch, peppermint, chocolate truffles, and candy corn!"

"Hina that's all candy and sweets."

"Well duh! It's important that he knows how to say the names of candy! Candy is the greatest food in the world!"

"Hina candy is not food." Corrected Takeshi.

Hina pouted and crossed her arms in front of her. Kit smiled and wagged his tail in happiness.

"Kit how about you pronounce the words for us?" suggested Takashi.

Kit and Hina sat down with them.

"okay! Umm, milkshhayck, buhterscawch, pehppermint, chawcolate truhfles, cahndy corn!" Kit smiled as he finished pronouncing the words.

"Not bad Kit! Now if you say this word right I'll give you a bowl of ramen."

Kit sat up straight and nodded in determination to win his precious ramen.

"How do you say my name?" asked Takashi.

The kitsune's brows furrowed as he sounded out his name in his head.

"Tah-kah-she!"

Kit anxiously watched as Takashi contemplated weather he said it right or not.

"Hmm, your right!"

"Yay!" Kit jumped up out of his chair in happiness.

Takashi got up to prepare the fox's favorite treat and Hina a snack.

Takeshi pulled out a book and started reading. Hina and Kit looked at the book with curious eyes.

"Wat joo readin?" asked Kit.

"A book about the sage of six paths and its 'what are you reading'"

Kit furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Who's that?" he asked carefully making sure that he pronounced the word right.

"Good job kit and he is the one who created ninjutsu and had all the daemons sealed inside him."

Kit looked amazed that a man had all the great beasts sealed in him and that he was the one to create ninjutsu. Takeshi read to them parts from the book he was reading. Kit and Hina had looks of wonder on their face as they listened to him tell them about this great man.

"Ok her you go guys!"

Kit was about to dig into his meal when Takashi gave him chopsticks to use. Kit pouted as he used the chopsticks to eat. He didn't know why he had to use them; they only slowed him down in devouring his ramen. Hina giggled as she ate a rice ball.

"Nii-chan why are you fixing the guest rooms?"

"Because we are having ninja from Konoha come and stay with us while they help us take care of this problem."

Hina nodded in understanding to his answer. She finished eating her rice ball when Daisuke barged in.

"What's up!"

Takeshi looked at Daisuke with disapproval at his rude entrance and yelling.

"Hi Daisuke-san!" shouted Hina waiving to him.

"Hey! How ya doin?"

"Great!"

"Good! Hey Takashi I need you to come with me to escort the fu-" Takeshi glared at him daring him to continue that word, "I-I mean the uh nice Konoha ninja!" Daisuke nervously looked at Takeshi.

"Um, ok so when are we going?"

"Today! It would seem that they move fu- I mean freakin fast sot they will be near the border of demon Country within two hours!"

"Ok I'll go get changed into my ninja gear come on Kit!"

"No! Kit stays here you go on your own," said Takeshi.

"Oh come on why can't he go with me?" whined Takashi.

"Because you won't need him with you and you only want him with you to scare the Konoha ninja." Takeshi gave him a knowing look making Takashi give a sheepish laugh.

"Come on its not like I'll scare them that bad!"

"Takashi go now or I will chase you out with a fire dragon."

"Ok, ok sheesh!" Takashi exited the kitchen to go get ready.

Hina and Kit went to go play in the back yard since it was only 2 in the afternoon.

Daisuke nervously shifted from one foot to the other as he was left alone with Takeshi.

Takeshi lowered his book and looked up at Daisuke.

"Daisuke, I thought I already warned you about cussing in this house? Or did you forget about last time?"

Daisuke gulped as he remembered what happened the last time he cussed in this house.

Takeshi was on the other side of the room teaching Kit words and how to pronounce them properly when he let out a loud 'fuck'. Kit heard it and repeated it after him he kept on saying it until he said it right. He waved his tail happily as he jumped up and down saying fuck. He thought it was hilarious hearing him say that, but Takeshi didn't. The room grew quiet as Takeshi went up to the now silent Daisuke. He grabbed him and pulled him outside were he promptly taught him why he shouldn't cuss in the house or around Kit.

Daisuke fell on his knees with his hands clasped together in begging.

"Please Takeshi! Don't kill me it just slipped! I promise it won't happen again!"

Takeshi gave an evil grin as he picked up Daisuke from his shirt.

"It better not or I'll make sure it's the last time you ever say it again."

He let go of the trembling Daisuke and exited through the sliding glass door leading to the back yard.

Takashi came back down with his gear on. He stopped to look at the shaking Daisuke.

"Come on! Let's get going!"

Daisuke nodded before running out of there like death was on his heels. Takashi looked puzzled before following him.

* * *

The Konoha nin stood at the border of Demon country and a forest. They had traveled three days getting there in less than a week.

"Why did we get here early they probably don't know we're here!" shouted Kiba as he sat down on the ground below him.

"Kiba if you were listening earlier you would have heard that Yondaime-sama sent them a letter telling them we are here," said Neji annoyed at Kiba's complaining.

Shikamaru sighed as he slowly slid down the tree he was leaning on.

Kyuubi had his head on Itachi's shoulder using it as a pillow as he slept.

Sasuke was having a glaring contest with Itachi for no reason.

Itachi glared back just not willing to let Sasuke win this match. He lazily traced circles on Kyuubi's arm.

Minato, Kakashi and Iruka were having a conversation on their days as genin.

They were there waiting for another hour when Kiba snapped once more.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?"

"Inuzuka either shut the fuck up or I will cut your tongue out!"

"What's wrong Hyuuga? Can't take Inuzuka's idiocy for that long? I wonder if it would take that long for you to crack under pressure." Sasuke mocked him.

Neji and Sasuke entered a glaring match waiting to see who would back down first.

"Sasuke I'm starting to wonder if you have a glaring problem," said Kakashi as he leaned against a tree.

Sasuke turned to glare at him then cursed as he broke his glaring match with Neji. Neji smirked in triumph having one. Sasuke turned his anger on Kakashi for causing him to lose.

"See! There you go again!"

Sasuke pulled his lips back in a snarl.

Three people jumped out of the trees and landed in front of them.

"Are you the ninja from Konoha?" asked the one on the left.

He appeared to be 18 years old who stood about 5'9 with long red hair held in lose pony tail and black intelligent eyes. He wore a pair of black framed glasses, a black shirt covered by a jonin vest, green pants, and black ninja sandals. He had his kunai holster on his right thigh and a huge staff strapped on his back.

"Yes we are. Are you our escorts to the village?"

"I am Miura Fumio jonin to the Kage village."

"I'm Sasaki Daisuke chunin! And don't think just cuz my name means helpful that I'll help your sorry asses.

Daisuke looked to be about 15 years old who stood at 5'7 with short brown hair and grey eyes. He had a black hoodie with the kanji for water on the back and grey cargo shorts and black ninja sandals. He had black wrist bands on with strange markings on him. His kunai holster was on his left leg showing that he is a lefty.

"Hi my name is Akane Takashi jonin."

Takashi was a man of 22 years who had black hair with red streaks in his hair styled with the tips spiking out towards the side and a bang covering his right eye. He wore a black shirt with black arm guards that had a red dragon design. He wore black cargo pants with his kunai holster on his right thigh and black combat boots. He had a sword strapped onto his waist. See he wears dark colors when he wants to.

"Hello! My name is Namikaze Minato and they are Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamato, Sai, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, and Uzumaki Kyuubi!"

The trio looked at the hanyous in surprise not having noticed them until they were introduced.

Kyuubi's eye twitched as they stared at him and flicked his tail in annoyance.

"What the fuck are you looking at? Is it the tail and ears, because if you don't like it you can just suck my-"

"No it's not that! It's just that I didn't know there were more of you around!" said Takashi in amazement as the other two nodded their head.

"WAIT! What do you mean by others!" shouted Kyuubi as he grabbed hold of Takashi's shirt pulling him close.

"I-I mean that we have one in the village he lives with me!" Takashi was getting freaked out by the red fox.

"What's his name?" he shouted in his face

Itachi pried Kyuubi away from the freaked out teen.

"Calm down Kyuu!"

"How can I calm down when the one they are talking about could be Naruto!"

"Uh actually his name isn't Naruto its Kit."

Kyuubi stilled when he heard his name. Kyuubi slumped in Itachi's hold losing the little hope he had that it might have been Naruto.

"Uh is he ok?" asked Daisuke worried that they might have a mentally unstable person with them.

"Yea he's fine, Just been through a rough time trying to find his lost little brother," said Kakashi.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Takashi truly looked sad for Kyuubi's misfortune.

Kyuubi waved it off saying its fine returning to normal.

"Uh well if you would all just please follow us we will lead you to the village."

They all got up and followed the trio to the Kage village.

* * *

The group finally stopped in front of trees which behind them was nothing, but darkness.

"Why is it dark in this part?" asked Iruka.

"Because the trees made this part shrouded in darkness. We don't really know why they did this, but its here and that's what's keeping our village safe and hidden," said Fumio.

"We are about to enter into this darkness to get to the village. Once we are in there you will not be able to see anything at all. I hope you have all trained your other senses well. You can hold hands if you want I don't really mind also you can try using a light based jutsu, but I guarantee you it won't work." Informed Takashi.

"So how are we supposed to know where we are going? What happens if we get lost?" asked Iruka now worried.

"Well you just have to follow the sound of our voice or keep our chakra within your senses. If you get lost you'll be forever stuck in this darkness and never come out."

"Yea so you better keep up or your ass is gone!" shouted Daisuke with glee.

"O-oh ok no problem well just follow you." Iruka was now unsure about their ability to stay with them as they moved through the darkness.

"Don't worry if you're not too sure about this one of us will be behind your group and you should probably stick with a hanyou I'm sure they could keep up with their advanced senses and all." Takashi gave a reassuring smile before going to the front of the group while Fumio went to the back.

Kyuubi decided to stay close to Iruka knowing that he would need him. Itachi and Sasuke stood by Kakashi in case he got his ass lost or separated from the group.

They all nodded in ok and they went through the darkness.

* * *

Takeshi was outside enjoying the nice breeze that was passing by. He was reading his book in a chair on the outside patio. In the background he could hear Hina's squeals and laughs as she played a game with Naruto who would yip and bark from time to time.

Takeshi closed his book and placed it on the glass table in front of him he looked out in the backyard watching them play for a bit before heading inside to get dinner ready for them and their guests that will be arriving today.

* * *

"See it wasn't that bad!" said Takashi as they were walking through the village to get to the village leader's office.

Thank fully they all made it through the dark without getting lost. They were looking around the village which was a typical small village setting. Shops lined the main road with vendors in stalls selling just about anything, children playing on the streets as their mothers yelled at them to get off the street, people conversing in groups, and the varied aromas in the air. They also noticed that the village had a peculiar looking purple plant, which looked dark enough to be black, growing on vines on houses and any other surface.

"Those are the Kage flowers," said Fumio as he readjusted his glasses, "these flowers only grow within our village, but you must be careful they are poisonous."

"Why do you have poison flowers growing around your village? That's really stupid!" said Kiba.

"Our people are immune to the flower so we don't get poisoned, but intruders aren't. the flower is any other form of defense dumb ass!" said Daisuke.

Kiba glared at him, "Who the fuck are you calling a dumb ass! Shit face!"

"You ya dog shit smelling ass!"

"Hey cool it you two!" Minato pulled Kiba away from him. While Fumio pulled on Daisuke's shirt collar.

They glared at each other as the group kept moving on to the leaders place.

They finally made to a building that was higher than the other buildings in the village. They walked in and up a flight of stairs. Takashi nocked on the door receiving a come in as a response. He opened the door for them to get in and closed it behind him. Once they entered the office they immediately noticed the lack of furniture. The only decorations in the room were a few scrolls hanging on the walls and a book case of the left wall. On the ground were pillows scattered everywhere for people to sit on. In the middle of the room sat an old man sitting there with his eyes closed. He had long white hair and a beard. He wore a dark robe like the Kage robes.

The man opened his eyes to show grey eyes full of wisdom and knowledge.

"Ah, hello and welcome to the Kage village! I hope you made it here safely without trouble."

"Hello and thank you. Yes we made it here without any problems um?"

"Satoshi."

"Yes Satoshi-san. I am Minato and these are my team mates Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Itachi, Kyuubi, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sai, Kiba, and Yamato."

Satoshi hid his surprise at seeing the hanyous there in his office.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Now you must be tired from your travel here so I won't keep you that long. Tomorrow I will have you go on night patrol with Takashi and his brother Takeshi. I advise you all to get a good rest for tomorrow; you'll be staying with Takashi's family. You're dismissed except you Fumio I need your advice on a few things."

They all walked out of the office with Fumio staying behind. Daisuke left the group waving good-bye saying he needed to get home before his mom gets mad.

That left them with Takashi.

"All right! Let's go to my house and eat! I'll introduce you guys to my brother and sister and Kit-chan!"

They all smiled and nodded at his eagerness to get home and eat. They walked through the rest of the busy streets to the less crowded housing area.

They talked along the way with Takashi telling them a few things about the places in the village and how it was created.

They finally stopped in front of two story house that was big length wise. It had Sakura trees growing around it making the house look more beautiful.

"Come on let's get inside!" Takashi opened the door letting them in and closed it behind them.

They took off their sandals before entering the house. They all walked through the small hall in the entrance. They passed by the living room that was towards their left and a few closed doors on their right. The hall way made an L shape making them turn right into the kitchen section of the house.

When they entered the kitchen the smell of food assaulted their senses making their stomachs rumble.

"Hey Takeshi I see you have dinner ready!"

They looked at the other side or the counter to see a replica of Takashi stirring a pot on the stove. He wore a black t-shirt and black shorts. The difference that they noticed between the two is the way they their bang covers their eye.

Takashi reached over the counter to grab a sushi roll. A wooden spoon smacked his hand making him pull it close to him in pain.

"Don't even think about it." Warned Takeshi as he went back to stirring the pot. "the foods not finished yet so keep your hands off of it."

Takeshi placed a lid on the pot and turned around to face their guests.

"I see you're here. My name is Takeshi; welcome to our home I hope it's to your liking."

"Thank you and home is great." Said Minato with a smile.

"I'm sorry you will have to wait a while until dinner is ready. In the meantime you can meet Hina and Kit. They're in the backyard. Takashi get them and tell them to wash their hands." Takeshi went back to checking the food as Takashi mock saluted him.

"Yes sir!"

Takashi marched out of the kitchen like a soldier making Takeshi roll his eyes and whisper 'idiot' which he heard and made him pout.

The Konoha nin followed him out the sliding glass doors into their spacious back yard. The backyard had more sakura tree's covering it as well as a small pond in the middle back. There was a swing tied by a rope on one of the trees. There were balls for different sports on the ground as well as toys. They had flowers and bushes planted around the perimeter of the backyard to make it more beautiful.

They looked around the backyard to try and see a little girl and a hanyou, but saw nothing. Takashi scratched his head in confusion.

"Takeshi are you sure they were in the backyard!" he shouted to the open glass door.

"Yes their out there just look for them!" shouted Takeshi back through the kitchen.

Takashi groaned at having to look for the two trouble makers. Takeshi should have never left them alone together.

"What's wrong Takashi-kun?" asked Iruka.

"Well when we leave Kit and Hina alone they come up with pranks to pull on us when we least expect it so when I find them it would most likely get me painted or tarred and feathered."

"Aren't you a ninja? Which means you are able to avoid these things," said Neji with an arched brow.

Takashi heard Takeshi snort from all the way in the kitchen and blushed.

"Shut the fuck up Takeshi nobody said you were part of this conversation!"

"Well I couldn't help hearing that my theory about your stupidity being proven."

Takashi fumed and was about to yell back when he heard giggles coming from the tallest tree in their yard.

Takashi walked up to the tree with the others behind him. He stopped and looked up into the trees pink leaves. He found Hina who was sitting on a tree branch high up waiving to him.

"Hina get down now!" he ordered.

Hina stuck her tongue out at him. "NO!"

"Hina don't make me come up there!"

"I'm not going to make you your gonna do that on your own!"

"Hina-can."

"Takashi-chan."

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Make me!"

The Konoha nin watched as Takashi argued with a little girl.

"all right you asked for it girl!"

Takashi started climbing up the tree when he was knocked down by a stream of water. Takashi fell on his ass as the water kept hitting him. When it stopped it showed a dripping wet Takashi glaring up at a laughing Hina.

"Ha ha, very funny Kit now get down here and you to Hina."

"Ok!"

Takashi stood up with water dripping off him he backed away from the tree as Hina and Kit came down. As they came down the tree branches shook causing the pink petals to fall. A whit fox the size of Akamaru landed in front of them with an 8 year old girl on its back. The little girl had long black hair and light grey eyes. She had a purple sweater on with white capris on.

"Hi I'm Hina!" said the girl as she noticed the people standing there. "And this is Kit!" she said pointing to the white fox.

The fox shifted into a boy with blond spikey hair, with bluest eyes they have ever seen. He had tan skin with whisker marks on his face. He wore black pants that ended below the knee, a white vest hoody, and a black shirt underneath. He had a white collar with a black gem in the middle around his neck. He had black wrist bands on both hands with a white swirl on them.

"Kit say hello to our guests."

"HI!" he smiled and waved.

Kyuubi looked at him with shook and tears in his eyes, whispering one word.

"Naruto."

* * *

**Woo! Chapter 3 is finished! :)**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	4. Dinner

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Kyuubi stood there rooted to where he was standing as the shook was still setting in. Right there in front of him was his baby brother. Although he looked different form when he last saw him, he could still tell that was him.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion as to why the red headed fox was looking at him like that. Naruto shrugged and smiled happy because he has some new friends to play with!

"Naruto, Hina go inside and wash your hands ok."

"Ok." Hina pulled Naruto along with her. Naruto was still looking at them as he was led away.

Kyuubi was about to reach out and grab him not willing to let him be taken away from him yet. Itachi grabbed him and pulled him close.

"_Now is not the time Kyuu-chan. Later we will go up to him and talk. Ok?" _

Kyuubi nodded his head in defeat and turned to look at Takashi.

"Ok! How about we all go inside for some dinner! I'll show you guys the bathroom so you can wash your hands!"

They all went inside the house.

* * *

They all were eating dinner with Minato and Kiba conversing with the Kage ninja. Unfortunately for Kyuubi he sat nowhere near Naruto, but he sat in a place where he is able to see him. He watched as Naruto seemed to struggle with using chopsticks, he also observed the way he interacted. He seemed to prefer to communicate through small yips and barks, expressions, and hand gestures. This both confused and angered him. He was confused because he wondered why he didn't speak. He was angry because he believed the people here didn't teach him how because they would rather he act like a common animal. He was even angrier when he noticed the collar on his neck.

'_These fucks are treating him like some pet!'_

Itachi grabbed his hand willing him to calm down. He didn't want him to start a fight and ruin his (Kyuu) chance to regain his little brother.

Sasuke watched Kyuubi's expression wondering why he was angered. He looked over to the other fox. He didn't see any reason for him to be angry. He looked at the fox's neck which Kyuubi was glaring at earlier. He saw the collar around it which made him narrow his own eyes in anger.

'_What the fuck! Does he have no pride in himself to allow them to collar him like that!'_

Sasuke felt the kick from under the table which made him flinch in pain. He glared at Itachi who glared right back telling him not to start something. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

"So Takashi-kun how did you guys end up with Kit here?" asked Minato with curiosity.

"Well tou-san was out getting fish from the net he had in the river when he found Kit lying there unconscious. He brought him home where we took care of him when Ka-san discovered he had a fever. I we were about 10 at the time. Unfortunately the fever did some damage to his brain so he got amnesia and has trouble learning, but we believe he is getting past that problem. You see we have been teaching Naruto everything ourselves, since we would be more patient with him than the teachers around here. So far he has been doing great!" Takashi ruffled the blonde's hair making him purr.

Kyuubi's anger lessened to be replaced by sadness at hearing about his brother's condition. _'It's all my fault.' _Kyuubi felt Itachi place a comforting arm around his shoulder. He offered a comforting smile to him.

"Unfortunately no matter what he doesn't really like to talk," said Takeshi.

Minato nodded as he looked at Kit. Kit could be his exact copy except for the ears and tail. He believed that this is Naruto the one that Kyuubi has been looking for.

"Why the fuck is he wearing a collar?"

They looked at Sasuke who was scowling at the collar around his neck.

Takeshi glared at him. "He has it on because my mother gave it to him. He chooses to wear it. We are not forcing him to wear it if that is what you really want to know. You shouldn't assume that we would be as cruel as to place a collar on him like some animal."

"Well maybe I wouldn't think like that if you didn't have him running around with that _thing_ around his neck!" he said with disgust at the mention of it. "We are not some pets and I will not stand to see one of my kind be subjected to such treatment!" Sasuke unknowingly let out a threatening aura.

Kit stood up growling and barring his canines at him ready to fight to defend his family.

"Sasuke calm down!" ordered Itachi.

Sasuke just ignored him and glared at everyone letting his sharingan leak into his eyes. Kit's own eyes turning a shade of red as well.

"Sasuke that is enough!" shouted Kakashi.

He narrowed his eyes at Sasuke as he glared at him. Kakashi looked directly into his not backing down. Sasuke's eyes slowly returned to normal as he calmed down. He sat in his chair with his bangs covering his eyes. Kakashi watched to make sure he was ok.

Takashi and Takeshi were doing the same for Kit with not as much authority needed. Kit was clam, but still stood there making sure that the wolf wouldn't try anything. Hina looked frightened at the two hanyous. Kit sensing that she was scared rubbed his cheek against her head. She relaxed at the feel of his touch.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the whit fox. _'Why the fuck does Sasuke-kun care about that piece of shit? Hmm, maybe if I take away what's bothering him then he would stop paying attention to him.' _Sakura put her idiotic plan into action as everyone was distracted. She approached the blond form behind as he was comforting the little brat. She wrapped her fingers around the collar yanking on it causing Kit to yelp in pain. The fox turned around slamming her on the ground with him on top of her. She looked up terrified as the foxes eyes turned from blue to red. He growled down at her for, what he believed, trying to kill him. She trembled as he bared his teeth at her.

"Kit!" shouted Takashi as he tried to pull him off of her. Naruto wouldn't budge an inch.

"Kit get off of her now!" shouted Takeshi as he came to help his twin.

They both struggled to yank the angered fox. They finally managed to pry him off of her. Naruto thrashed in their hold trying to get back to his target. Takeshi stood up holding the struggling fox and took him out of the room.

"Are you all right?" asked Takashi as he offered his hand to Sakura.

She slapped his hand away as she stood up in anger.

"You should keep that thing on a leash! Or better yet locked up somewhere where he can't hurt anyone!"

"Sakura calm down he didn't hurt you so there is no need to be angry," said Kakashi.

"Didn't hurt me! That thing was trying to kill me!"

"He wouldn't have done that if you didn't try to choke him you stupid bitch!" shouted Kyuubi defending his little brother.

"Yes what were you trying to do Haruno?" Questioned Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

"I-I-I was trying to make you happy," she replied lamely.

"By trying to choke him. I hardly see how that's making me happy." Sasuke crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're lucky he has more self-restraint on his instincts to kill a threat or you would have been dead foolish girl," said Itachi with his own glare.

Sakura looked around the room to see if anyone was going to take her side. All she was glares and an indifferent look (Sai).

"B-but I didn't do-"

"You choked him! It's only natural for him to defend himself!" said Kiba as he interrupted her. Akamaru barked with him in agreement.

Sakura looked at all of them with disbelief that they would take that foxes side and not hers! She stood up and stomped out of the house.

Takeshi came back into the room with a few scratches and bites on his arm.

"Sigh, Kit really tried to hold back, but couldn't for that long as you can see."

Takashi went to get their first aid kit as Hina went to go stand next to her brother.

"Takeshi I don't like that pink monster," she said burying her face in his stomach. Takeshi patted her back as a form of comfort.

Takashi came back into the room with the first aid kit and got to work disinfecting and bandaging his wounds.

"I'm sorry for what Sakura has caused I hope that this will not cause trouble between our ninja and yours," said Minato.

"Its fine just have that girl learn to not mess with a hanyou," said Takeshi with all seriousness, "The next time she decides to do something idiotic like that I can't guarantee we will be there to stop it." Takeshi turned to look at Sasuke with a glare. "And you are the cause of this problem. You should learn how to control your emotions like a real ninja." He got up and left when Takashi was finished bandaging him.

Sasuke glared at his retreating back.

"Uh, if you'll follow me I will show you to your rooms now."

They nodded and followed Takashi and Hina out of the room.

* * *

They were all in their rooms after Takashi showed them where they were. They each got their own rooms with a bathroom connected to it. Itachi and Kyuubi stayed in the same room since they didn't want to be separated.

Takashi was down stairs in the kitchen putting away left overs and washing the dishes. He put Hina to bed when he showed the guest their rooms. When he was finished washing and putting the dishes away Sakura entered through the sliding glass door.

Takashi narrowed his eyes at her before putting on a forced smile.

"Hey your back!"

Sakura scoffed, "Where else would I go baka."

His eye twitched before continuing. "Well since you're here how about following me to your room."

Sakura followed him as he led her to a room. Instead of going up the flight of stairs that lead to the floor where the guest rooms are he led her down the hall. He turned a corner before coming to a stop in front of a door.

"Well here is your room!"

Sakura pushed him out of the way and opened the door to a dark room. She squinted at the darkness trying to see inside. She felt a shove as she stumbled inside and the door slammed close behind her. She turned around banging her fists against the door.

"Enjoy your room bitch!"

Sakura screamed as she heard Takashi's laughter.

She gave the door one last good kick before turning around to try and see the room. She felt along the wall for a light switch and found it. She flipped it on only to have her cheeks burn in anger.

"THAT FUCKER LOOKED ME IN A CLOSET!"

* * *

Kit was currently in his room moping about. He was feeling sorry for what he had done, but he knew it wasn't entirely his fault that girl had it coming. Kit rolled over on his bed to look at the ceiling. His ears twitched as he picked up the yelling from down stairs. He concentrated better making out the voice to be the pink thing that attacked him. He also heard Takashi's laughter. Kit guessed that he must have done something to make the girl angry. Kit rolled back onto his stomach. He was bored. He looked around his room to find anything of entertainment, but found nothing. He looked at the light blue painted walls of his room. He wanted them to be orange, but Takeshi wouldn't allow it. He looked at the dresser to the left of the room, then to his night stand, to the closed closet to his right and then finally to the plush white carpet.

He looked at the door which was locked for obvious safety reasons. He starred at it for a while longer before getting up and walking towards the door. He stood in front of it thinking if he should go out or not. He decided not to seeing as he could get in trouble. As he was about to jump on the bed his stomach growled. Kit looked at his stomach then to the door. He really didn't get to eat that much after what happened. A low whine escaped his throat before he decided to go out and get some food.

After he successfully opened the locked door he silently crept by the other rooms and down the stair case. He slowly walked towards the kitchen. Finally at the kitchen he flipped the light switch flooding the room in light. He licked his lips in anticipation as he walked up to the fridge. He opened it to show the delicious food his stomach craved. He would have liked ramen better, but Takashi and Takeshi kept it hidden somewhere.

Kit pulled out the leftovers and went over to the micro wave. He placed some food of each container on a plate and placed in the micro wave. He watched as the food was slowly spun around as it heated. Takeshi always told him not to stand in front of the micro wave, but he couldn't help it as he watched the food get warm.

He gave a happy yip as he saw that the food was done. He quickly covered his mouth and put his ears on alert. He waited for a couple of seconds before continuing with his meal. He grabbed the plate out of the micro wave and turned around. He yelped in surprise almost dropping his food. Itachi quickly caught it before it fell on the ground.

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to scare you," said Itachi as he handed him back his plate.

Kit looked at him suspiciously as he took his plate back. He then looked at the red head next to him with the same suspicion. They were probably going to tell on him now.

"No need to look at us like that we won't tell anyone promise."

Kit looked at Itachi to see if he was lying. Deeming him to be telling the truth Kit smiled and waged his tail a little. He walked passed them to the table and sat down to eat. Kit looked at them and waved to the chairs in front of him inviting them to sit. They both took the invitation and sat down. Kyuubi watched him eat for a little bit before asking a question.

"Nar- I mean Kit why don't you like to talk?"

Kit looked at them before answering.

"Cuz mean people make fun of the way Kit talks." He said as he took a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Why? What do they say?" asked Itachi.

"They call Kit stupid and re-re-re-tar-ded." Kit struggled saying the last word.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at what he heard. How could people be so mean to him. From what he heard it wasn't his fault that he was like this. His poor baby brother has to deal with these idiots.

"Kit isn't stupid. Kit knows lots of words and knows what people mean and what they talks about. They think I don't understand, but Kit does!"

"I'm sure you do its them who are the stupid ones," said Itachi with a kind smile.

Kit grinned back at him. "You smart to!"

Itachi chuckled a little making Kit furrow his brows.

"Are you laughing at Kit?"

"No, I just find it funny how you're calling the others stupid," he reassured.

"Oh, Ok!"

Kyuubi smiled as he watched him eat happily.

"You must have been really hungry," said Kyuubi.

"Uh huh, I barley gots to eat cuz of pink thing." Kit scowled at the thought of the pinket.

"Don't worry about her we'll make sure she knows her place."

"Ok! Um, what's your names?" he asked cocking his head to the right in the cutest way.

Kyuubi grinned, "My name is Kyuubi and this is Itachi my mate."

Kit looked at him in confusion. "What's a mate?"

"A mate is someone you love and care for. They are your life partner who will be with you forever and protect you," said Itachi.

Kit nodded storing this new information away.

The three of them sat there for a while talking. Kit manly talked telling them about himself like his likes and dislikes. Kyuubi listened intently wanting to know what has been going on in her little brother's life. When he told them sad parts he grew sad making Kyuubi sad and offer comfort. When he told something funny they would laugh or give an amused smirk. They paid no mind to the time as they sat there talking. Itachi watched happy for his mate for finally being able to talk to his little brother.

Kit yawned showing how tired he was from the day. Kit rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep to go away. Kyuubi saw this and went over to him and picked him up. Kit didn't mind and wrapped his arms around his neck for support. Kyuubi felt his heart warm in happiness at being able to hold his brother in his arms again. Kit snuggled in his arms as he sighed in contentment. Liking the warm feeling he got from being in Kyuubi's hold.

"Kit likes Kyuu. Can Kit stay with Kyuu tonight?"

Kyuubi said yes as he and Itachi walked up the stairs to their room with Kyuubi holding Naruto securely in his arms.

* * *

**Done! Wasn't that a cute moment? :) You got some Kyuu and Naru interaction with added Ita! Don't you think they would both make great parents? *wink wink :)**

**Just so you know Naruto/Kit is going to be near Kyuubi most of the time because on a subconscious level he knows who Kyuubi is and his insincts are telling him that he is safe and caring.**

**He wants to stay with Kyuubi because he doesn't want that warm feeling to go away yet.**

**Next chapter they will be informing the about their situation and maybe more Sakura bashing XD**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	5. Night Patrol

**So I decided to update this story since I've been updating my other one a lot! Sorry for the wait!**

**Ok I fixed the whole Naruto and Kit thing! its really confusing at times switching from Kit to naruto so please bare with me on this and it would be really helpful if yo could all tell me in your reviews if you see a Naruto where a Kit should be! I can't wait until they just call him Naruto. oh! and thank you for telling me Princes Sin!^_^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me! **

* * *

Kyuubi was having one of the greatest sleep in his whole life. Naruto was in between Itachi and Kyuubi, snuggled against Kyuubi's chest. Kyuubi had his arms wrapped around him as a way to tell himself that this is real and he has his little brother back. Itachi had a protective arm over both of them. They looked like a happy family nestled in the comfort of their bed together.

"KIT! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Kyuubi's ears twitched as he scrunched up his face at the noise. He cracked an eye open to see Itachi with his own sleepy eyes opened. Kit still didn't stir from his sleep.

"KIT AKANE! IF YOU DON'T COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW YOU ARE IN A WORLD OF TROUBLE!"

"Takeshi calm down!"

"I WILL CALM DOWN WHEN HE IS IN FRONT OF ME!"

Naruto or Kit sprang up awake and dashed out of the room. Kyuubi blinked at the spot that once had Naruto. He pouted making Itachi chuckle and pull him towards him and give him a good morning kiss.

"How about we go outside and see what the problem is?" suggested Itachi.

Kyuubi nodded and yawned as he got up and headed towards the open door with Itachi. They stepped outside to see an angry Takeshi looking at an apologetic Kit.

Sasuke walked up next to them already dressed and ready for the day.

"Why was he in your room?" he questioned with a raised brow.

"Why? Ya jealous?" teased Kyuubi.

Sasuke glared at him for even thinking that.

"Well he was in our room because he is Kyuubi's long lost little brother and Kyuubi wanted some bonding time," said Itachi.

"Kit! Why would you do this?" questioned Takeshi.

Kit looked up to see his bedroom door on the floor of his room.

"I was hungry," he mumbled.

"And you couldn't have found a better way to open the door without ruining it? And why were you in their room?" asked Takeshi pointing to Kyuubi and Itachi.

Kit shuffled his feet nervously with his head bowed.

"Kit is sorry and Kit likes Kyuu-san! He feels warm!"

Takeshi sighed and looked at Kit's happy face he couldn't stay mad at him anyway. He smiled and was about to say something when a bang sounded from down stairs. They all ran down the stairs to see a broken door and an angry Sakura.

Takashi gulped at seeing Sakura's angry glare aimed at him.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she made a grab at him and was stopped by Takeshi.

Sakura looked at him to see an ominous aura around him.

"You ruined our door when graciously offered our home to you. Now either you fix this door right now or you get the fuck out," he said eerily calm.

Sakura looked at him and the door in disbelief. "You can't possibly thing that I can fix that!" she exclaimed.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have broken it in the first place!" shouted Takeshi glaring death at her.

Sakura gulped as she looked into Takaeshi's blazing red eyes.

"B-b-but! He-"

"Go. NOW!"

Sakura ran out of the house like the devil was on her heels, which is what Takeshi looked like right about now.

Takeshi turned to glare at Takashi who chuckled nervously.

"I know this is your fault so you will fix this door splinter by little splinter and no chakra!"

Takashi pouted as Takeshi turned away and walked over to the kitchen.

* * *

After they finished eating breakfast and Takashi fixed the doors (Takeshi made him fix both since he was already fixing one). They walked towards the ninja academy to drop of Hina on their way to Satoshi's office.

Hina giggled as Naruto ran around with her on his back. Naruto jumped high in the air making her squeal in happiness. The twins watched as their little sister laughed in total happiness with it showing on her face.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but where are your parents?" asked Minato.

"Their dead," replied Takeshi with a shrug like it had no effect on him.

"O-oh, um sorry to hear that."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault unless you are the one responsible?" Takashi looked at Minato suspiciously.

"N-No!"

"Ha hahaha! I'm just kiddin! Lighten up!" Takashi flashed him a big grin before walking up to Hina and Kit, joining the fun.

Minato still looked at him unsure that he was all right.

"Don't worry he hides behind jokes when something affects him badly. He knows you didn't mean to hurt him he just needs some space," said Takeshi looking at his twin. Who was wearing bright colors today if I might add.

Minato nodded as he looked at him with worry.

"Where do ya think Sakura went?" asked Kiba.

"If she's smart she will already be at the office," said Takeshi.

They all stopped in front of a small one story building with children running around in front of it. The Akane's all gave Hina a hug promising to pick her up later and if they couldn't Kit will. Hina waved goodbye to the Konoha nin and they waved back.

They all continued on their path to the leader's office stopping occasionally to great people and friends. They finally made it to his office and climbed up the stairs to get to his. Before they could stop him Kit barged into the office and tackled the old man to the ground.

"Aah! Kit! My you're still such a child! Hahaha!"

Satoshi got up as Naruto let go of him. Takashi pulled him up off of Satoshi.

"Kit! We told you not to do that!"

Kit just stuck his tongue out at him.

"It's all right boys I don't mind his little love tackles at all. Now that you're here you can explain to me why this girl here claims that you unrightfully kicked her out of your home and why she says that Kit attacked her."

The brothers glared at the pinket as she glared right back.

"That _thing _behind you is lying! We graciously accepted her to our home and the first bad thing she does is try to choke Kit!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Shouted sakura.

"STOP BEING A LIEING BITCH! YOU PULLED ON HIS COLLAR CHOCKING HIM!"

"ITS NOT LIKE A WAS PLANING ON CHOCKING HIM! I WAS TRYING TO TAKE HIS COLLAR OFF!"

"SILENCE!"

Both Takashi and Sakura stooped shouting and looked at Satoshi. He turned to look at Kit who was growling at the sight of the pink thing.

"Kit now tell me is it true that she chocked you?"

"She pulled on my collar tryin ta choke me," said Kit.

Satoshi looked at Sakura who stood there nervously.

"Sakura-san I might not know you, but I trust Kit's word over yours."

"W-why? He could be lying for all you know!"

"Because I know my ninja! Kit is not known for lying! He is known for his honesty! So I would like it if you did not insult my judgment and my ninja! For the rest of your stay here I will place you somewhere else where you will not cause any more harm! Now let's get down to business."

Satoshi sat down on the big pillow in the middle of the room where he was when they first saw him. They all sat in random places where ever there were pillows. Kit went over to where Kyuubi was and sat in a pillow next to him placing his head on his lap, closing his eyes. Kyuubi smiled down at him placing his hand in his hair running his fingers through it receiving a purr.

"You are all here today so that I can inform you of what duties you will perform here. Tonight will be your first day starting your mission. You will accompany Takeshi, Takashi and Kit on night patrol today so you can get your first glimpse at what we are dealing with. There will be other groups out there that will also be on patrol so don't think you are the only ones. You will be going with them on night patrol until they deem you fit to go on patrol in teams. So today these two and Kit will help you prepare for tonight. For now you are dismissed to go do as you wish just as long as you don't cause problems for my villagers."

They all nodded and left the office. Sakura was following them and about to latch onto Sasuke when Takeshi got in her way.

"Are you stupid? Did you not hear what Satoshi-sama said? You are not welcomed to stay in our house which is where we will be going."

"He also said that you will be helping us prepare for tonight and how do you propose to do that if you are not allowing me to go?" sakura had a smirk on her face like she one.

Takeshi looked at her with a smirk of his own. "Easy because I will tell you right now what it is that you need. First get some brains, second have you weapons with you, and third stop acting like a horny slut throwing yourself at the wolf boy over there."

Sakura blushed in anger as she was insulted. She turned and stomped away from him. Takeshi smirked in triumph before continuing on with the others.

* * *

Kit was bored as he lied under a shady tree a few feet away from the group. Takeshi was giving them all advice on what to bring and on those weird animals he's fought before, everything he already knew. He huffed as his boredom grew he looked up into the nice sunny sky with some clouds floating by. He looked back to the others to see they were still talking. Kit's ears twitched as a breeze blew by tickling his ear. He looked at his paws then back at the grass. He liked having his paws out from time to time especially when he's relaxing it reminds him of the old days when he was a small kitling and… NO! He won't think of that, he doesn't want to cry anymore. He sighed deciding they will be there for a while. He got up and stretched like a cat and trotted away towards the house. He got up on the porch and walked over to the rocking chair there. He lied down curling his body as he decided to take a nap. He looked at the empty chair in sadness before closing his eyes letting a small tear escape.

'_I miss you Ka-chan.'_

Takashi sat bored next to his standing brother as he talked to the Konoha Nin. He looked around the yard for something to occupy his mind. He saw Kit sitting under the tree looking bored as well. He watched him get up on his paws and walk over to the porch and lie down curling up next to his Ka-sans favorite rocking chair.

'_He must be sad again.' _He thought watching him a little longer before standing up and stretching.

"I think you're done 'keshi. Now you're just talking for the heck of it," he said with a teasing smile.

"Tch, whatever and don't call me that." Takeshi scowled at him as he stuck out his tongue.

Takeshi looked around to see where Kit went and found him by the rocking chair. Sadness appeared in his eyes, but vanished as soon as it came. He walked up to Kit and kneeled down placing a hand on his head. Kit opened his eyes and looked at him with unshed tears.

"Come on Kit lets go get Hina-chan."

Kit nodded and stood up stretching before following him. He looked to the chair once more before continuing on.

* * *

It had turned it to night fall too quickly for them. They were all preparing for tonight's patrol. Kit was with Hina at the moment putting her to sleep for the night. Takeshi and Takashi were waiting down stairs for the others to come down. Takeshi at the moment was getting annoyed by his twin.

"It's like we knew exactly what the other was thinking! Isn't that awesome!" shouted Takashi.

Takeshi's eye twitched.

"I mean who would have thought that you would wear the same outfit that I'm wearing! We're like twins!"

The twins were wearing black baggy pants with various pockets, a red shirt underneath a black vest, their headband with the symbol of a moon being over shadowed as their symbol around their left bicep, black fingerless gloves, black ninja sandals, and their sword strapped to their hips opposite each other.

"Takashi unless you have lost more brain cells recently I have to think there is something with that brain of your because one we are twins, two it is possible that we read each other's minds, and three stop getting close to my face!"

Takashi grinned at his brother's irritation. He was aiming to do that. Takeshi glared at his brother's glee at being able to get under his skin so fast. The others finally came down ready with their gear.

"So are we going?" asked Kiba.

"We have to wait for kit," said Takashi cheerfully.

They looked form the cheerful twin to the angry twin.

"Wow way to show off you twinlyness!"

"Kiba I don't even think that is a word," said Neji.

"Yea well you know we just wanted to show off how alike we are and stuff," said Takashi as he pulled his brother into a one armed hug. Takeshi glared at him, but made no move to push him away.

Naruto finally came down the stairs. He looked at the brothers curiously before just shrugging at their weirdness.

"Oh Kits here! So let's go!" Takashi grabbed his brother and Kit dragging them out. The others followed hearing Takeshi curse and shout at his laughing twin.

* * *

They were at the gate where they meet Sakura and the other ninja of Kage village. There was Fumio and Daisuke which they already knew and five others they didn't. They watched as a brunet squealed before latching onto Takeshi (at least they think that's him).

"Hey if it isn't the Leaf nin! They comin out to play?" Daisuke had a huge grin on his face.

Fumio looked at them passively before starring at whatever he was staring at before.

"Yep they are! So guys introductions! That over there in the black cloak is Hisoka, Jonin. He doesn't talk that much. Him over there in the blue shirt and black pants is Kaito. He's little shy at first, but opens up when he gets to know you, he's a chunin. The red head in black is Yori he's nice, but don't get him mad trust me. He's a chunin. This little blondie over here is Kyoko. She is a well-mannered girl so she expects the same from others who approach her. She is a chunin. Last is the fangirl of my brother Anzu. She can be a real bitch when she wants to."

Anzu kicked Takashi in the middle of his back sending him to the ground on his face. Kit growled at her while he helped Takashi up.

"Hmph! You're just jealous because you can't have all this," she said indicating to herself.

Takashi snorted. "Please, I don't give a shit if you like me or not. I'm glad you don't so that I don't have to suffer your tackles knowing your fat ass will crush me."

Anzu bristled in anger. Takeshi pushed her away making her stumble a bit. She looked at Takeshi with hurt before returning to her cheerful smile.

"Let's go all ready," said Takeshi as he walked out of the gate.

They all followed after him.

* * *

The Konoha Nin were with Takashi and Takeshi jumping form tree to tree looking for any sign of the shadow creatures. Kit was out and about looking for any sign of them as well. So far Kit has found three them which other groups have taken care of. Kit has yet to report in one that is close to them. Kyuubi was a bit disappointed that his brother wasn't going to be with them the whole night. His spirits lifted up a moment later as Naruto's (He will refer to him as Naruto from now on) appeared next to him.

"Hey Kit! Found any yet?" asked Takashi.

He shook his head in negative as he jumped up to them.

Takashi sighed. "I guess it's going to be a slow night."

"Don't let your guard down," scolded Takeshi.

"I know, I know you don't have to tell me I know what I'm doing."

Kit was sniffing the air as he caught a scent he stopped on a branch causing them all to stop.

"I guess we found one!" said Takashi with excitement.

"What is he smelling? I can't smell anything and neither can Akamaru," said Kiba.

Kyuubi grew curious as well as he took a whiff of the air and didn't smell anything strange either. He looked to Itachi and Sasuke and saw that they didn't also.

"Kit has been trained to pick up these things scent since they have a scent that's hard to smell," informed Takashi.

Kit stopped sniffing the air and dashed towards the source.

"Yes! He got it! Now you get to see us in action!"

They all followed after the white fox. Naruto transformed into his fox form which was the size of Akamaru. Kyuubi watched astonished that he learned to do that without his guidance. Kit stopped a few feet from their targets awaiting orders. Takashi and Takeshi gave him the ok to go ahead. He took it and jumped the last few feet to the creatures.

"Stay over here and watch," they ordered.

They did as told and watched as the brothers snuck around waiting for an opening from Kit. They saw two monstrous creatures in front of them. They couldn't tell what animal they were. All they could tell was that their bodies were all dark with the only color their glowing red eyes. The creatures snapped and growled at Kit as it stood within the their circling. Kyuubi felt worry creep in him seeing his little brother in danger.

Kit looked at the circling creatures. The creatures seemed to have grown tired of waiting as they both lunged forward. Kit moved out of the way making them crash in a heap on the ground. They both snapped at each other before getting up and charging once more this time at separate intervals. Kit jumped to move out of one of the creature's way and land on top of the other. With one of them pinned down the other used this to attack. Just as he was about to swipe at Kit's throat Takashi and Takeshi came out of the bushes with their sword drawn. They both slashed in an x motion cutting the creature in two. No blood oozed out of it as it was separated from the stomach. It turned into purple smoke a second later disappearing into the night. The other creature struggled in Kit's grip seeing its partner get killed. It whimpered in fear making the brothers have surprised looks on their faces.

"Well that's new. Finish the job kit," said Takashi as he looked at the struggling creature with curiosity.

Kit nodded as he clamped his jaws on the creature's throat snapping it. He got off of the dead creature and stood next to the brothers who looked at it.

"Why isn't it disappearing?" wondered Takeshi. He walked up to the dead creature. He looked at it then looked at its mouth and saw some black liquid coming out. Takashi walked up to his brother to see what he was doing. The Konoha Nin walked up to the pair to see what's wrong Takeshi dipped his fingers in the liquid bringing it up to his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Minato.

"Well usually when we kill these things they disappear in a cloud of smoke like the other one, but this one is still here," said Takashi.

Takeshi stood up holding his hand out to Kit. He smelled it and looked at it with disgust confirming Takeshi's thoughts.

"What is that?" asked Sakura with disgust on her face.

Takeshi took out a handkerchief and wiped his hand of the substance and to take for testing.

"I believe it's that things blood," he said as he pocketed the handkerchief. He looked at Kit who was still in his fox form. "Kit pick up the body so that we can bring it to the lab for further investigation."

Kit whined as he picked up the creature by its neck.

"Let's all head back the nights ending." Takeshi jumped into the trees.

Takashi shrugged and followed his brother. Kit and the others soon followed after.

* * *

**So I hope you like this chapter!**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	6. Poison

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me! **

* * *

When they got back to the village with the body they dropped it off to the research lab and went to deliver the news on what they found. Satoshi was troubled hearing about the creature's new development. He dismissed them telling them to rest for the next night patrol. The sun was starting to peak over the mountains when they got to the Akane house (Minus Sakura). Kit was about to dart to somewhere in the house, but Takeshi quickly grabbed him by the vest and pulled him upstairs with Takashi's help. Kit struggled and whined as they dragged him off to his room. Kyuubi and the others followed wondering what they were doing.

They watched as Takashi held Kit as Takeshi started the bath. Kit needed one really bad since the blood or whatever it was got all over him. Takeshi came back out to help his brother remove the struggling fox's clothes for his bath.

"Come on *grunt* Kit you need a bath!"

"NO!"

"Kit if you don't *grunt* stop I'll make sure the water is hot!"

This earned some eyebrows thinking shouldn't it be the other way around?

"Kit if you stop, ugh, struggling you can have one extra bowl of ramen!"

Kit sat still contemplating their deal. "Really?"

"Yes! Really just take your bath and you will have it for lunch!"

"Ok!"

Kit ran into the bathroom pulling off his pants on the way flashing everyone as he closed the door.

The brothers sighed in relief.

"I curse the day we introduced ramen to him!" shouted Takashi with a shaking fist.

"Well I curse the day Hina taught him this little trick," said Takeshi as he picked up the discarded clothing.

"That was very interesting to watch," said Kakashi.

The brothers' heads whipped to the door no knowing they had an audience through the whole bath time struggle.

"You guys saw all that?" asked Takashi.

"Yea," answered Kiba.

"Oh."

It was silent as no one spoke for a while.

"What did you mean by filling the bath with hot water?" questioned Kyuubi.

"OH! Well Kit doesn't really like hot or warm water. He prefers it when it's cold. We don't know why, but 'Keshi says it's because he is an arctic fox or something."

Takeshi threw a pair of boxers at his head for the pet name. Takashi freaked out as they landed on top of his head. Takeshi smirked as he watched his brother throw the boxers on the ground chanting eww.

"Relax baka they're clean."

Takashi sighed in relief and pouted at his brother.

"Why did you do that?" he whined.

"Because I've told you not to call me that." He said as he walked out the door. "Also it's your turn do dress him." He shouted as he went into his room.

"Fuck! Takeshi! Don't make me do this by myself!" his cry fell on deaf ears as Takeshi was already in his bed asleep.

"What he can't dress himself?" asked Neji with a condescending tone.

Takashi glared at him. "For your information he can. He, he just prefers to run around without clothes so we have to put them on him," he said with anger in his tone.

Neji just smirked and left deciding that sleep was better than watching the dress some animal. Sasuke glared at Neji as his shoulder bumped with his.

"Well good luck with that!" said Kiba as he went to his room as well.

Shikamaru, Sai and Yamato had already gone to their rooms when they arrived.

Kakashi waved good bye as he too went into his room.

Sasuke was about to leave to go to his room when he heard Kyuubi.

"I'll dress him for you, if that's ok?"

"Uhm, yea that's great! But are you sure you can do this?"

"Of course I'm sure! I had to help Itachi do it when Sasuke was in the I don't want to wear clothes faze."

Sasuke blushed as Kyuubi revealed that information to a complete stranger.

"Kyuubi!" he growled out.

Kyuubi ignored as he went inside Kit's room.

"So are these the clothes you want him to wear?" he asked pointing to the dark clothing on the bed.

"Nope I think he should wear something else!" he ran into the closet to look for something for Kit to wear. "Takeshi might like dark clothing, but Kit likes bright colors! Especially orange!"

Takashi came out with orange shorts and vest with a navy blue shirt to go underneath.

"Don't worry about the boxers Kit has a clean pair in the bathroom he knows to put it on before he comes out even though he would prefer not to wear it. Good luck!"

Takashi ran out the room and into his slamming the door closed and locked. Kyuubi blinked at Takashi's actions. He looked to the door to see Naruto slowly poke his head out with his ears moving about. **(A/N: remember Kyuubi will refer to him as Naruto so don't worry I didn't mix up the names!) **Naruto crept out of the bathroom to come face to chest with Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-san!" he said happily.

"Hey there Na-Kit! How about we get you in some clothes?" he said with a smile on his face.

Kit looked at him then the clothes scrunching up his face. "No."

Kyuubi scratched his head then decided to try another tactic.

"Ok I guess we'll do this the hard way."

Kyuubi made a grab for Kit who ducked in time and ran to the other side of the room. He skidded to a halt as Itachi stood there waiting to catch him. Kit made a quick turn running to the door and dodging a tackle from Sasuke. He stuck his tongue out at them as he was home free!

"Gotcha!"

He squirmed in Minato's hold and pouted as he was held tighter. Kit crossed his arms in a pout as Minato walked into the room holding him. He placed him on the bed and looked at him with a smile.

"Your very quick for a little guy," said Minato as he ruffled his hair

"I'm not little." He mumbled, but smiled and wagged his tail as Minato scratched behind his ear before retracting his hand.

"You know Kit you need to wear your clothes so that your body is protected from the weather," he said as he picked up the shirt for him to wear.

"Kit knows and kit can dress himself!" he said as he grabbed the shirt and pulled it on.

Minato chuckled and ruffled his hair once more.

"I know, but you should get used to wearing clothes kit. They aren't meant to constrict you or anything their meant to protect your body and as a form of cover for your skin. Like your fur! Promise you'll take a bath and dress yourself without a fuss from now on and I'll treat you to the best ramen in the world when you come to visit Konoha."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Minato held his pinky out. Kit grinned as he wrapped his pinky around his.

"Deal!"

"Good now finish dressing yourself okay?"

"Okay!"

Minato left the room smiling biding them all a good sleep as he yawned. He entered his room shutting the door with a soft click.

Kyuubi watched Minato leave with a scowl on his face. He fest arms wrap around him.

"What's the matter Kyuu?"

Kyuubi pouted as he looked up at him. "He was able to get Naruto to change and I couldn't."

Itachi chuckled at his mate's weirdness and gave him a kiss on the fore head. Kyuubi smiled at him then pulled away to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke who was glaring right back.

"Uhm, what are you two doing?"

Kit broke the glaring contest to look at him.

"I don't like him. He tried to harm my family," he said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he walked over to the door.

"I'm going to sleep," he said walking out of the room to his.

"We should get some sleep to. Are you sleeping in your room kit?" asked Itachi.

"Kit doesn't sleep until later. Kit has to make breakfast for Hina and walk Hina to the academy," he said while getting up and walking out of the room.

Kyuubi and Itachi followed Kit to Hina's room.

"We'll how about we stay awake with you for a bit longer then go to sleep," suggested Kyuubi.

"Otay!"

"It's okay."

"I know!"

* * *

"So they discovered one of our little prototypes," said a dark voice.

"Yes," replied a timid henchman

"Hm, no matter it's not like they can do anything now. Tell the scientist to fix the emotional parts of the creatures. The only emotion I want them to have is hatred and bloodlust now go tell them!"

"Y-yes master!" the henchman left the room running scared of the man.

The man looked to the shadowy corner of the torch lit room.

"What did you see?"

A girl with black panther ears and tail walked out of the shadows. She had long black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her outfit consisted of the color black from her head to her toes. She had a dark metallic collar around her neck with seals etched on them. She bowed before the man and stood up opening her eyes to reveal green cat eyes.

"Master I found that the white fox was the one that killed the proto type."

"Hmm, that white fox is proving quite problematic. I have yet to decide to kill him or capture him and force him to work for me."

The panther touched the collar on her neck at the mention of force.

"If that's all you may go." He waved her off.

"B-but there is more," she said. The man looked at her giving her his attention. "The ninja from Konoha t-they have hanyous with them."

"WHAT!" shouted the man angered at the news.

The girl flinched as the man angrily punched the wall behind her. She looked up at the man's angry eyes.

"Tell me you are not lying."

"I-I'm not. I saw them. I-it was a r-red fox a-and two wolves!"

She closed her eyes as the man lifted his fist once more. She trembled in fear waiting for the blow to hit her. She opened her eyes warily as the hit didn't come. She watched as the man walked back to his throne.

"Tell the scientists to speed up the process now and I do not want excuses!"

"Y-yes master!" she left the room quickly no wanting to be there longer.

The man was in deep thought when he called upon a servant.

"Y-yes master," asked the servant.

"Get me some red wine and bring me Kirai, Neikan, Hayato, and Hibike along with the animals."

"Y-yes sir!"

The man looked into the flames of the torch, similar to the ones of _that_ night.

* * *

Kit was curled up next to Kyuubi's stomach, sleeping peacefully. Itachi was hugging Kyuubi from behind and had his hand in Kit's soft blond hair. They all slept with great ease or a without a care to what is going around them. Heck the world could end right now and they wouldn't give a fuck!

Kit was having a nice sleep where he was in an all you can eat ramen restaurant with his family and new friends. He smiled in his sleep. His nose started to twitch as a yummy smell filled the air. He sat up quickly startling the other two on the bed. They got up yawning and rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. Kit wagged his tail happily as he ran out the room.

Kyuubi watched the streak of orange go before yawning once more and got off the bed. Itachi stopped him as he was about to walk out.

"Kyuu you might want to fix your bed hair first before you leave."

Kyuubi nodded and started to fix it before looking at Itachi's hair and laughing.

"You should fix yours also and maybe your tail."

Itachi scowled at his tail which looked more poofed out than normal. He brushed his tail and hair then walked out the room with the smiling fox.

When they reached down stairs a good afternoon greeted them as they entered the kitchen. A plate of rice balls and sushi was placed before them. They thanked Takeshi for the food as they began to eat. Kyuubi looked at Kit who was happily eating his favorite noodles. Sasuke had the misfortune to sit in the trajectory of stray ramen juice.

"Do you know how to eat more civilized?" he asked.

Kit looked at him in apology.

"Sorry I'll clean it!"

"That's fine, ack!"

Kit was licking the ramen juice off his face making Sasuke sputter and blush. Everyone watched with amusement or horror.

"Kit! No don't do that!" cried Takashi as he pulled him back to his seat.

Kit looked at him in confusion.

"Kit you shouldn't do that its, it's not polite. You shouldn't lick people's faces all right?"

"Okay." Kit looked like he still didn't understand why, but just decided to let it go in favor of eating his ramen.

Takeshi looked at the blushing wolf and offered him a wet towel to wipe his face. He took and wiped Kit's saliva off his skin.

Itachi was chuckling at his brother's expense as Kyuubi looked at his brother in shook. Itachi leaned into his ear to whisper something.

"It's almost like the first time you told me you love me except for the ramen and there was a crowd of people."

Kyuubi blushed and pushed him away calling him a teme.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed replaying the scene of the fox snapping the creature's neck in her head. She grabbed her neck thinking of what that fox could have done to her when she grabbed his collar. She considered herself lucky that he didn't kill her right there. She narrowed her eyes as she lied on her bed. Just because she knows how dangerous he is it doesn't mean that she will back down next time. He had her pinned down only because she was shocked by his eyes. Those eyes. She could have sworn they were blue and suddenly they turned purple and would flash red in seconds then back to purple. She wondered what was up with that.

'_There is no way he has the sharingan like Sasuke-kun. Maybe he's like that fox bitch Kyuubi except his eyes are naturally red and slitted. Kit's eyes are blue and have normal pupils'. _She had no idea if all hanyous had slitted eyes or not since she can only go by Kyuubi since she can't tell with Itachi-san and Sasuke-kun since their eyes are black. She just chopped Kyuubi up to being weird.

Sakura grew tired of thinking on the subject of hanyous so she decided to go to sleep. She smiled as she thought of a sleep filled with her and her Sasuke-kun together.

* * *

Kit was in the backyard playing with Hina as the twins made dinner while fighting and arguing (Takashi would start them). Which was a bad idea since there were knives around them to use. The Konoha nin decided it would be safer to wait for dinner outside with Kit and Hina. They were all sitting on the porch furniture watching the two play around. Sai sat on the steps with his sketch book out. He sketched Hina and Kit at play with the sakura petals falling around them.

Kit and Hina were playing hide and seek at the moment with Kit the one who has to find. This was one of the games that young ninja were encouraged to play as it helped them learn stealth, how to track, and how to hide or sense chakra. Kit had his paws on his eyes as he counted to 20 (he had paws instead of his hands and feet at the moment).

"19...20! Ready or not! Here I come!"

Kit had to resist the urge to use his nose to find Hina, but Hina made it a rule that he can't use his nose to find her, but being the clever fox he was he found a little thing that Hina forgot to include in her rules, his ears!

Kit sat there listening intently to the sounds around him. His ears moved scanning the area for any sound from Hina.

The others watched curiously as Kit just sat there moving his ears about.

"Hm, very clever. He might have been not allowed to use his nose, but his ears are free for use," commented Itachi. He noticed as Kit's ears moved to his direction as he spoke then went back to picking up on sounds.

"Hn"

"I bet you wouldn't have thought of that Sasuke-_chan!_"

Sasuke glared at Kyuubi for the chan suffix.

"It would seem that Kit has found her," said Yamato.

Minato was watching Naruto with a fatherly smile (He will also refer to him as Naruto). He was so happy to see both his boys together again. He's thankful to the Akane's for taking care of and raising Naruto. He could tell that they really care and love him which would make it hard for them to let him go. Minato didn't know if Kyuubi would tell them the truth and demand to let him take him with him or demand that he stay here with him. Minato sure hopes that it'll be awhile until they reach that problem. He looked at Kyuubi with sadness knowing that Kyuubi doesn't like him. He doesn't know why, but whenever he is around he is glaring or growling at him. He pretends not to notice, but it really hurts to know that your own son hates you.

'_Sigh Kushina if only you were here with us.'_

"Founds you!" shouted Kit happily as he stuck his head through a bush.

"Hey! How'd you find me? I made sure to be extra still and quiet!"

"Kit could hear you breathing!"

"That's cheating!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya hu!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Ya hu!"

"Na uh!"

That went on for a while until Takashi poked his head out and shouted that dinner was ready.

"Race ya!"

Kit and Hina ran inside knocking down Takashi and stepping on his fallen body.

"OOOOOWWW!"

Takeshi smirked amusedly at his brother misfortune. He walked over to the table placing the food dishes down for them to eat.

* * *

They were all in the forest finishing the nights patrol. The all got a chance to fight against a creature the twins would offer their assistance when needed. They made it seem easy taking those things down when it was actually really hard. They got the shook of their lives when they saw a huge one out there. It would seem the brothers failed to tell them that those creatures came in various sizes. They watched how quickly they took down the eight foot tall creature in a matter of minutes! They would need a lot of practice to get to their level.

"Okay Kit says there are 3 creatures up ahead. I want the hanyous only to go out there with Kit," said Takeshi.

Kit looked at him and nodded. He indicated for them to follow him. They followed behind him as they crouched down low in a bush watching the creatures. They were surrounding a deer carcass eating its flesh and bones. Sasuke looked at in disgust.

"Kyuu-san and Kit will attack them first, then 'Tachi and Teme will go."

Sasuke scowled at the name given to him as Kyuubi snickered. Kyuubi followed Kit as they circled to the other side of the creatures Kit and Kyuubi turned into their fox forms. Kyuubi was a red fox that was about a foot taller than Kit. Kit nodded signaling to him they were going to attack. They both charged out of the bush making the creatures turn to them. Two of the three charged at them.

Kit jumped up making the creature stop and look up as he fell down on his back cracking it. Kyuubi launched a fire ball jutsu at the creature in front of him. The creature made a wall of purplish black chakra appear to protect it. Kyuubi charged at the creature with the chakra barrier still up.

"NO!"

Kit tackled Kyuubi out of the way as the creature hit the trees.

"Don't touch the chakra! It poisonous!"

Kyuubi was startled at hearing this. _'Why don't they tell us this stuff before?' _

Itachi and Sasuke snuck up behind the third creature.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

Electricity shot out of Sasuke's body hitting the creature immobilizing it. The creature cried in pain and anger. Itachi used this to form seals for a fire jutsu.

"Katon: Dai Endan!"

Itachi spat out a giant fire ball engulfing the creature in fire. Its wails and cries filled the air as it burned to death.

Kit jumped onto the last creatures back clamping down on its neck snapping it. All three of the creatures evaporated into smoke when killed. The twins and the Konoha nin walked into the clearing to see the damage.

"Good job Kit!" shouted Takashi as he walked up to Kit.

Takeshi looked at the other three and nodded and looked at Kyuubi.

"Be more careful next time."

Kyuubi rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Takeshi!"

They all looked at Takashi who held an unconscious Kit.

Takeshi ran over to them.

"What's wrong! What happened?"

"I-I don't know I was just standing next to him when his face got flushed and he passed out!"

Takeshi looked for anything that would indicate for his sudden illness. He found a gash above his hip he saw the poisonous chakra around the wound.

"Fuck! Hurry we have to get him to Yoshiko-san!"

Takashi picked Kit up bridal style as they all ran towards the village for immediate medical attention. Kit was sweating s his fever got worse. Kit clutched his shirt and whined in pain.

"Don't worry Kit! We're getting you some help!"

Kyuubi felt guilt fill him since it was his fault his little brother is in pain and sick. Itachi gave Kyuubi comfort knowing he feels responsible for what's happening.

* * *

Yoshiko was startled in the wee hours before morning when frantic banging and shouts were heard coming from her door. She got out of bed with irritation for being woken up so early. She grabbed her cane and walked to the door.

"I'm comin I'm comin so stop banging my door already!"

She yanked the door open with a scowl.

"What's with all the noise?

"Yoshiko-san! We need your help! Kits been poisoned!"

She looked at the worried faces of the twins then to the flushed and panting fox in Takashi's arms.

"Quickly lye him down on the bed."

Takashi placed Kit on the bed with difficulty as kit clutched onto his shirt not wanting him to leave him.

"Shh, don't worry Kit we're here nothing bad is going to happen okay?"

Kit opened bleary blues eyes and nodded.

Yoshiko pushed him out of the way as she got to work checking on Kit. She ran a full chakra scan on him to see where the foreign chakra has entered. It was slowly traveling up his body infecting him.

"Tch! This is not good the chakra is spreading from the wound. I'll have to draw it out from the gash. Someone hold him down for me this is going to really hurt."

The twins made a move forward when they heard Kit call someone.

"K-Kyuu-san."

Kyuubi moved forward on the bed. Yoshiko looked surprised at seeing another hanyou, but shook it off she had a more pressing matter to deal with.

"All right I want you to hold Kits still while I use my chakra to pull out the poisonous chakra in his system."

Kyuubi nodded as he held Kit. Itachi and Sasuke came to stand beside the other side of the bed in case Kyuubi needed assistance.

Yoshiko placed a glowing hand above the gash. She slowly started to send her chakra in and pull the other chakra out.

Kit whimpered in pain feeling the chakra removal process begin. The pain started getting worse making him start thrashing wanting to get away from what's hurting him. Kyuubi hugged him close holding him down so that Yoshiko could continue with her work. Kyuubi whispered comforting words in his ear to get him to calm down.

20 minutes passed as Yoshiko still worked. There was a little left to remove which would mean the most painful.

"This is the last bit I want you to hold him really still since this will hurt like a bitch."

Kyuubi nodded as he held Kit tighter.

Kit screamed in pain as the pain became unbearable. He started to thrash violently in Kyuubi's grip.

"Help him!" shouted Yoshiko.

Itachi got on the bed holding Kits legs down.

Yoshiko cursed as Kits wound started bleeding from all the movement. Sweat was gathering at her brow as her chakra started to run out and exhaustion was setting in.

'_Just a little longer.'_

Finally she got the last of it out. Kit stopped as soon as the pain receded and lied on the bed panting. Kyuubi sighed in relief and brushed the bangs plastered on Kit's damp fore head.

Yoshiko held the purple chakra in an orb or hers. She took out a scroll from her desk and sealed it within. She collapsed in a chair as exhaustion hit her. She looked to the relieved twins with a scowl.

"What were you two idiots doing? You know how dangerous those creatures are! How could you let this happen?"

The twins looked ashamed as they were scolded by the old healer.

"It wasn't their fault Yoshiko-san it was mine"

Yoshiko turned around to look at the red fox. Kyuubi was still on the bed not wanting let go of his little brother yet and because Kit was clutching onto his shirt. She narrowed her eyes in curiosity at Kit's actions.

"What's your name boy?"

"Kyuubi Uzumaki-"

"Ahem"

"Uchiha."

He glared at Itachi who smirked at him.

"Hm you wouldn't happen to know kit would you?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"A moment ago he called you Kyuu correct? And what I remember when he was a little boy, the day I first meet him, he would say Kyuu. Now are you the Kyuu he was calling?"

Kyuubi looked at her in the eyes.

"Yes I am. I am his Nii-san and he is my little brother Naruto."

* * *

**And so Kyuubi reveals the truth about Kit! :D Now I can start calling him Naruto instead of Kit which will be good for me since I've been calling him kit whenever I watch an episode. -_-u I hope you all like this chapter!**

**I hope you guys saw some of the changes from the original one! Like in this one the panther girl isn't a mean little bitch.**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	7. Home videos

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

Yoshiko looked into Kyuubi's eyes to see nothing, but the truth in them. Takashi looked at him with disbelief and Takeshi didn't show anything.

"W-wait! You can't be telling the truth! I mean you and Kit don't even look like you could be brothers! So how can you two be brothers?" said a skeptical Takashi.

"We're brothers because we were birthed by the same woman!" Kyuubi said it like it was the most obvious thing.

"How do you know Kit is the brother you have lost?" asked Takeshi in a more calm voice.

"We can have a DNA test if you don't believe me," said Kyuubi with slight irritation at not being believed.

"I think that would be a good idea. Yoshiko-san could you perform the test?"

She nodded and took a blood sample from both and used her medical ninjutsu to perform a quick test.

"They are brothers," she said revealing the answer.

Takeshi nodded accepting the results while Takashi seemed to have a hard time doing so.

"See I'm not lying! Kit is my little brother Naruto." Kyuubi had a cocky smirk on.

"Just because he is your brother doesn't change who he is. He is Kit Akane and will always be Kit Akane!" said Takashi.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes as he got off the bed and walked up to him.

"You listen to me now. He is Naruto Uzumaki, not Kit Akane. When this mission is over and done with he is coming to Konoha with me!"

"Like hell he will!"

"Takashi calm down," Takashi looked at his brother, "Its Kit's decision on what he wants. He will decide if he wants to stay with us as Kit Akane or Naruto Uzumaki. For now we have to find a way to explain this to him without causing his emotions to go haywire."

Takashi nodded reluctantly agreeing with his twin. Takeshi looked at Yoshiko.

"Thank you for helping us Yoshiko-san. We will take care of Kit from here." Takeshi picked him up and walked out the door with the others.

* * *

Kit was having a fit full sleep as screams and shouts were heard in his mind. He could smell smoke and blood. He didn't know why. He felt a gentle cares on his face and a loving kiss on his forehead. She heard a whispered I love you filled with so much love and sadness bringing tears into his eyes.

Kit opened his eyes. He touched his face feeling the flow of tears. He sat up and looked around to see that he was in his orange and black painted room. He pulled off his black comforter and placed his feet on the fluffy orange carpet. Kit looked out the window to see that night had already fallen. He panicked remembering they had night patrol for that whole week. He ran around the house seeing that everyone was gone. He whined in the back of his throat and climbed down the stairs to go to the kitchen for something to eat.

When in the kitchen he opened the fridge to see if they had any left overs. He wagged his tail happily when he found some BBQ. They must have had it for dinner today. Kit placed the plate of left overs in the microwave to heat up. Once the microwaved dinged ready. He took out the plated and sat down at the table and began to devour the food since no one is around to tell him to use chopsticks.

"Kit?"

Kit looked up to see an awake Hina rubbing her eyes.

"Kit! You're awake!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were never going to wake up!"

Kit looked at her confused at why she thought that. Hina looked at the plate of food and the messy Kit. She giggled seeing BBQ sauce all over his face and hands. She grabbed a paper towel wetting it with warm water and handed it to Kit. Kit wiped his face and hands clean.

"You must have been really hungry to eat like that. You know Nii-chan and Nii-san don't like it when you eat with your hands."

Kit looked at her sheepishly. "Hina won't tell right?" he asked using the puppy dog eyes of doom.

Hina giggled and pushed Kits face away. "Of course not! Hina would never tell on Kit!"

Kit smiled happily and gave her a lick. Hina giggled some more wiping the saliva off her check. Kit finished eating and put his plate in the sink to wash. He and Hina went upstairs to play in the play room since they were both awake.

* * *

When the sun was starting to peek over the mountains the others returned home more exhausted than ever. Since they didn't have Kit with them to help look for the creatures they had to run around all over the perimeter until they came across one. They all trudged up the stairs and into their rooms. Takashi went into Kit's room to check on him. He blinked seeing an empty bed and no Kit.

"Takeshi! Kit's gone!"

Takeshi ran into the room with Kyuubi and Minato right behind them. Itachi and Sasuke stood by the door.

"What do you mean he's gone!" shouted Takeshi.

"Well I just came in to check on him and his room was empty!"

"Maybe he's in the house somewhere," said Sasuke.

The four ran out of the searching through the whole house for Kit.

"Hina's not in her room either!"

"Fuck! Where are they?"

Itachi watched them run around with panic in their eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sniffed the room seeing if he could get Kit's scent. He smelled pine trees and freshly cut grass. He followed the scent with Itachi following right behind him. They came to the play room. Sasuke pushed the door open. He saw Hina and Kit both in the room sleeping in a pile of teddy bears and other plushies.

"Found them!" he shouted into the hall.

The brothers moved out of the way as the four entered the room and released sighs of relief seeing them sleeping in here. Kit cracked an eye open getting a whiff of the familiar scents of his family. He got up yawning and stretching walking over to the two brothers.

"Kit why are you and Hina in the play room?" asked Takeshi.

"We was awake so we played," he mumbled as he still fought the clutches of sleep.

"Are you feeling okay Kit?"

"Mhm, why?"

"Just checking."

Kit walked up to Kyuubi making a pick me up motion. Kyuubi lifted his brother up. Kit laid his head on Kyuubi's shoulder yawning one last time before falling asleep once more.

Takashi picked up Hina the same way Kyuubi did and walked out of the room to go put her in her bed.

"Once he wakes up we will all talk," said Takeshi as he passed by him.

Kyuubi nodded as he and Itachi headed to their room for some much needed sleep. Minato and Sasuke decided to go to their rooms to.

* * *

The next time Kit woke up he was in Kyuubi's embrace as he slept. He looked to the other side of Kyuubi to see Itachi sleeping with his arms around Kyuubi's waist. Kit lifted Kyuubi's arm over himself so that he could slide out of the bed. He looked back to see that they slept on without notice of his leaving. Kit walked down the hall to the stair case to the bottom. He followed the hall way to the Kitchen to see his family there. He saw Takashi and Takeshi talking in hushed whispers about something as Hina ate her sushi.

"Kit! You're awake!" shouted Takashi ending their little conversation.

Kit sat in the chair next to Hina who hugged him as soon as he sat down. Takashi got up and placed a plate of sushi, rice balls, and ramen in front of him. Kit was happy to see all the food in front of him that his tail waved back and forth. He grabbed a rice ball and proceeded to eat it.

"I-is Kyuubi awake as well?" asked Takashi with nervousness in his voice.

"No. He asleep," said Kit as he slurped up some noodles

"You forgot the 'is' Kit," corrected Takeshi.

"Oh, he _is_ asleep."

Takeshi smiled and patted his hair as he got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Takashi.

"To see if they have any news on the body we brought in."

"Oh okay."

When Takashi heard the door close that's when it hit him. He got up and bolted to the door chasing after his twin.

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DO THE EXPLAINING TAKESHI!"

Hina and Kit sat there with confusion on their face as they heard the door slam. Hina looked at Kit who looked at her. They both shrugged and continued to eat their late lunch.

* * *

The pantheress walked through the torch lit hall ways of the base heading to her room. She was deep in thought as she walked not paying mind to her surroundings. She bumped into someone knocking her back a bit and causing the one she hit to stumble forward a few steps.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I wasn't watching where I was going and I-"

"Oh shut up already you little shit!"

The girl looked up to see a woman with auburn hair and amethyst eyes glaring down at her with disgust and hatred. The woman wore a red shirt that barely covered her and revealed more skin than needed. She wore black, really shot shorts that looked like underwear more than shorts. She had long boots that reached up to her knees with the toes showing. To sum it all up she was dressed as a whore.

"Kirai."

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY MY NAME! YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU WILL ADDRES ME AS MASTER!"

The girls head whipped to the side as Kirai slapped her. She held her check as she glared up at her.

"You are no master of mine! You are just the master's slutty whore that he uses when he sees fit!" she shouted back.

"How dare you call me that you little hanyou fuck!" she was about to hit her once more when she was stopped.

The panther looked at the one protecting her in surprise.

"The master has called and you are here wasting your time. You should go now before he gets angry."

Kirai pulled her hand back to her and looked at the one in front of her with hatred and irritation.

"Tch, I can't wait until he gets rid of you pests!" she spat at them before turning away and going down the hall.

"Are you all right Kiyomi?"

"Yes thank you Kenta."

She looked up to the tiger with gratitude. The tiger had black hair that reached the nape of his neck, he had golden eyes with slits in them, he had pale skin from being underground most of his life, he wore a black shirt with red cargo shorts and he had black sandals. He like Kiyomi had a black metal collar with the same seals on it. He stood at 6 feet while Kiyomi was 5'4.

"What did you do to provoke that filthy creature?"

"I-I was just walking without paying attention to my surroundings and bumped into her by accident."

Kenta sniffed her and scrunched up his nose.

"I suggest you take a shower to get that filthy odor of hers off of you. I have to go now stay out of trouble Kiyomi!"

Kiyomi waved good bye to the tiger as he left her standing there. She looked at the place he once stood with sadness. She sighed and continued walking to her 'room' as her master called it.

* * *

Hina was bored and so was Kit. They were both in the living room lounging on the couches. Hina looked around the room with boredom. She final looked at the stack of movies and got an idea. She jumped off the couch and ran over to the home movies they had. Kit looked up from his position on the couch. He was about to take a nap when he saw her move. Hina finally pulled out a movie and placed in the VCR **(A/N: I know most of you are like WTF is a VCR? Or just WTF?)**

At that moment the whole Konoha crew came down the stairs and into the living room seeing the two sitting in there. Kiba plopped on a couch with Neji scoffing at his ungracefullness. They all sat on a spot on the couches as Hina plopped back down on her spot next to Kit with Kyuubi now on his other side. She pushed play on the remote. The screen showed nothing until a blurry image was shown.

"_Ka-san is it on?" said a little boy._

"_Yes Takashi-kun it's on," said a female voice with giggles in her voice._

_The video came into focus showing pine trees and green grass. The video moved to show a woman with long black hair and grey eyes. She had a kind smile as she looked at the camera waving. She wore a red shirt with black capris. She had a white apron on. _

"_Takashi-kun don't just tape me tape your brother and Kit-chan."_

"_Okay, but Takeshi is boring!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

_The camera moved to show a young Takeshi with a pout on his face. The camera moved as it was handed to someone else so that it showed the twins making faces at each other._

"_Why don't you go terrorize someone else with your butt ugly face Takeshi!"_

"_You have the same face baka!"_

"_Boys! That is no way to talk to each other! Now apologize!"_

_Both boys sighed as they looked at each other._

"_Sorry Takashi/Takeshi."_

"_I hate it when you two do that."_

_Both boys grinned up at the camera. The camera shifted to show a little five year old Kit sitting on the porch._

"_Kit wave to the camera!"_

_Kit looked up with blatant curiosity. Kit walked up closer placing his paws on the woman's legs cocking his head to the side as he looked up at the camera. The woman giggled as she handed the camera off to one of the boys and picked up the curious fox. Kit clutched onto her with his paws as he still looked at the camera._

"_Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" said the woman as she rubbed noses with Kit making him smile and wag his tail._

"_Ka-san! Stop doing that! He's gonna grow up to be a wimp!" whined Takashi._

"_hmph! Your just jealous because you're not as cute as him and my wittw adowable Kit doesn't have to be tough! He'll just paralyze everyone with his cuteness!"_

_She kept making baby noises and cooing at Kit earning happy yips and immense tail wagging. The camera turned to show an embarrassed Takashi as he watched his mother baby Kit._

_A man stepped out on the porch with amusement in his eyes. He stood five inches taller than the woman. He had short dark hair with dark blue eyes. He wore a grey shirt with black sweat pants._

"_Koi stop that. If you treat him like a baby he won't grow up to be a strong man or uh fox?"_

"_Hmph! Your all no fun!" she pouted as she put down Kit._

_The camera turned away from the adults as they were about to have one of their kissing moments. The camera showed Takashi who looked grossed out seeing his parents kiss. The screen was then a jumble of images as it fell. It stopped showing kit looking into the camera and sniffing it and pawing at it._

"_Kit! Give it back!"_

_The picture was a jumble again as kit took off with the camera. The video showed the family chasing after the fox. _

The video stopped there. Hina laughed at the end of the video when they showed them chasing after Kit. Kit blushed in embarrassment as chuckles and laughs of amusement were heard around the room.

"Hahaha! Man that was great!" laugh Kiba.

Kyuubi laughed a little seeing how mischievous his little brother was as a small kit.

"Who were the two adults in the video?" asked Minato.

"That was Ka-san and Tou-san! Takashi told me this was a few weeks after they found Kit!"

They spent the day watching more family videos and laughing as they showed little Kit causing trouble in each one. They had one more video to go and Hina put it in the VCR. This was one video she hasn't seen since his brothers always stop her from watching it.

_The video came into focus showing the setting sun in the horizon. The camera turned to show the woman holding a baby and sitting in a rocking chair. Kit was sitting next to her looking at the baby in her arms curiously._

"_How's little Hina?"_

"_Fine. She really likes being outside in the fresh air. Don't you Hina-chan?"_

_She tickled the baby a little getting little squeals from the moving bundle. Kit got up to look inside the little bundle of blankets to see what was inside._

"_Kit be careful now she's just a baby," said the woman to Kit._

"_Otay!"_

_The camera shifted to an angle where you could see kit looking at the baby Hina. Kit sniffed her making her giggle. Kit smiled, his tail swaying a bit. Hina reached out and touched Kit's face. She giggled as she grabbed onto his bangs and pulled. Kit yelped and pulled away. Hina started tearing up and cried as the fox moved away._

"_Oh no! shh, shh Hina don't cry!"_

_Kit looked scared thinking he had done something wrong and was starting to tear up also._

"_No, No Kit it's okay! Hina it'll be all right!"_

_She started rocking the baby back and forth and looked at the camera pleading for help. The camera was set down with the camera still filming them. The camera showed the man pick up the crying fox telling him it was okay that he didn't do anything bad._

_The woman took a deep breath and started to sing._

"_come stop your crying it'll be all right_

_Just take my hand and hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry"_

_Both Hina and Kit calmed down a little as they heard her sing. The man and the woman sang the next verse. _

"_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you, _

_Keep you safe and _

_Warm"_

_Hina giggled and Kit smiled as they listened to the song. Takashi and Takeshi came out to the porch when they heard singing. Takeshi walked over to the camera holding it up so that the video showed all of them._

"_This bond between us _

_Can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

_Cause you'll_

_Be in my _

_Heart _

_Yes you'll be in my _

_Heart _

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_In my heart always." _

_Hina had closed her eyes by now as sleep found its way to her. Kit was still awake with half closed eyes as sleep was starting to overpower him. They stopped singing and looked to the sleeping Hina and the half-awake Kit. _

_The woman stood up and gave a kiss to Kit's forehead. The man looked at Hina and gave her a kiss good night as did the woman, both whispering I love you's to the two._

When the video ended Hina had tears falling down her face. Kit pulled her close to him hugging her and offering comfort. The others looked on with sadness. Kyuubi looked at Kit who held back his own tears seeing that Hina needed him right now.

* * *

Takeshi grumbled as his brother kept biting his ear off with how much of an ass and jerk he was for trying to leave him at the house to do all the work and to deal with emotion filled discussion. Takeshi was close to losing his patience with his brother as he still had yet to shut up.

"What are you two doing here?"

Takeshi looked up to see the Fumio.

"I was on my way to the labs to see what they found out about the body we brought back."

"What a coincidence so was I. Hello Takashi."

"H-hi! Fumio!" replied a blushing Takashi.

"Are you going with your brother as well?"

"Uh, Yes! Yes that's what I'm doing! I'm going with my brother!"

Takashi flushed in embarrassment for acting like a complete idiot in front of Fumio. Fumio looked at him in amusement as he walked next to Takeshi having an intelligent conversation with him. Takashi would throw occasional amused looks at hi blushing brother.

The three finally made it to the small lab where all the research in the village is conducted. They walked in seeing all the people in lab coats walking around with files or chemicals in hand.

"Takeshi, Takashi, Fumio! What are you three doing here?"

A woman with glasses and purple hair held in a ponytail greeted them.

"Tomoko-san we came to see what the findings are for the creature we brought in the other night."

"Ah, yes come with me."

They followed her as she led them through labs and working people. She led them to a room with a metal door. As they entered they shivered at the cold temperature of the room.

"Sorry about how cold it is, but that's the only way to preserve the body longer."

She walked to a metal table in the middle of the room with a sheet covering it. She pulled the sheet off to show the body.

"When you brought this body with you it surprised and excited me to have one in our grasp to test and study. Right now we have found that the body has been producing its own poison and have taken that poison to develop an antidote. We have also taken its blood and began to examine it to see what properties it holds."

"Did you find out why it didn't disappear like the others?"

"Well my theory is that this one didn't disappear because it is made from a solid substance. The others from what I've heard from reports have been known to disappear into smoke and the slightest cut or gash will begin the disintegrating process of the creature. Unfortunately Kit killed this one by snapping its neck so I have nothing to show if it would have still fought on of disappeared."

"Hm, interesting," said Fumio as he stood next to her looking at the body.

"I also ran a test to see its ability to stay within sunlight and it showed that unlike the others it can stay in the sun without burning of evaporating. It's a good thing that you two fought one of the creatures until the sun rose showing us their weakness, but now it seems that they have found a solution to that."

"So your saying that they are now going to be popping up during the day?" asked Takashi with worry.

"It would seem so," Tomoko paused and pulled out a scroll, "I was about to go deliver our findings to Satoshi-san, but since you're here I was wondering if you could take it to him for me. It's urgent that he sees what we have found."

Fumio took the scroll and hid it in his vest. "Don't worry I will make sure he gets it."

"Thank you. The next time any of you encounter a creature like this test out my theory of its stability all right."

"Hai! Tomoko-san! See ya around!"

She waved good bye to the exiting three.

"Sigh, time to get back to work."

* * *

Takeshi was strolling down the village market contently. He waved at vendors and children as he walked by. He looked at the sun set behind the mountains making it glow a fiery orange and pink.

"Takeshi you ass you could help with the bags ya know!"

Takeshi ignored his brother as he walked on with a satisfied smirk. His happiness was short lived as he was almost tackled to the ground.

"Takeshi-kun! What a surprise to see you here!" shouted Anzu.

Takeshi groaned in annoyance as Anzu latched onto him ruining his good mood. Takashi snickered at his brother's misfortune.

Anzu turned to glare at him. "I see your walking the dog."

Takashi glared at her. "Coming from the one who acts like a bitch in heat when she sees any man that walks by.

Anzu flushed in anger. "why don't you grow a sense of style instead of copying your brother all the time ass face!"

Takashi and Takeshi were both wearing a white shirt with a black jacket on top and black cargo pants. Takeshi had a red bandana around his neck while Takashi's was green.

"Well for your information I have more style than you Miss green and pink! Also this ass face is the same face you look at with lust."

Anzu got in Takashi's face initiating a glaring match. Takeshi sighed as he looked at the glaring pair. He picked up some of the bags Takashi dropped and walked on.

"Takashi! If you don't hurry up dinner will be ready before you get home!"

Takashi broke the match and picked up the other bags and ran after his brothers retreating back. He turned around and stuck his tongue out flipping the bird at Anzu. Anzu glared and stomped where she stood, angry at missing her chance to seduce Takeshi.

The twins walked into the room hearing singing coming from the living room.

"Hm, that sounds like Ka-san's singing."

The brothers stood there blinking at each other before running into the living room. They saw everyone sitting there watching a video of their family. It was the video they didn't want Hina to see. They quickly looked at Hina when the video ended to see her crying and Kit comforting her. They dropped the bags of groceries alerting the others to their presence. They ran over to the two on the couch.

"Hina, Hina why did you watch that video? We told you not to now look at you!"

Takashi sighed as she cried more onto Kit's shoulder. He looked at Kit to see sadness shining in his eyes. Takashi pulled Hina out of Kit's embrace. He held her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. He pulled Kit up and walked out of the room with the two.

"I'll take care of them, Takeshi you start dinner."

Takeshi nodded as he went to the VCR and took out the movie taking it with him.

* * *

Dinner was silent, not that it wasn't ever silent it was just an uncomfortable silence. Hina sat there just playing with her food. Kit had taken a few bites of his dinner, but now just stared at it not feeling hungry.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto to see that he wasn't feeling all right. He decided that today they will not talk about the whole brother thing. He decided to talk about it tomorrow.

Hina got up from the table excusing herself. Kit did the same and followed her out of the room. The brothers looked at the two worriedly. They continued eating deciding that they both needed some space right now.

"Today we won't be going out there on patrol. So get some rest," said Takeshi as he put his plate in the sink and walked out.

Takashi sat there with them for a while.

"Please don't bring up the whole I am your brother thing right now Kyuubi. Kit isn't feeling well right now to have something like this thrown at him."

"I wasn't planning to," said Kyuubi.

"Thank you."

Takashi put away his plate and left them there as well. The others were already finished eating so they put away their dishes and left the room. Kakashi stopped Minato wanting to speak with him. Iruka looked at him questioningly.

"Go ahead I'll see you once I'm done speaking with sensei."

Iruka nodded feeling something was up, but went to the room. Kakashi motioned for Minato to follow him to the back yard so they could talk. They stood outside for a bit enjoying the cool night air. Minato waited for Kakashi to speak.

"Sensei when will you tell Kyuubi about you being his father?"

Minato flinched at the question. He was hoping he wouldn't be asking this question again.

"Sensei I know you think he hates you, but he doesn't well he does, but that's only because he thinks you hate him."

"WHAT? What gave him that idea?"

"Well he said whenever he was around you, you would take off of disappear. He also says that whenever he is in the mission room or in the same room as you you'd avoid eye contact or wouldn't even look at him."

"I only did that because I was afraid of him! I don't know what to say or do when around him! I-I just get nervous and scared Kakashi. I-I-I just don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell it to him straight!"

Minato gave him an are you crazy look. Kakashi didn't see what was wrong about just telling him without beating around the bush.

"Kakashi how would you react if your father whom you have never seen in your whole life was right there and just now decided to say 'hey! I'm your father!'"

Kakashi thought about for a second.

"I'd most likely beat the shit out of him!" he said with a smile.

"See! That is also the reason why I'm hesitating in telling him. To think your child hates you is one thing, but knowing he does is just heart breaking." Minato had his eyes down cast just seeing the image of an enraged Kyuubi glaring at him and telling him he hates him.

Kakashi looked up at the star filled sky. He sighed as he then looked at Minato.

"You need to get over this fear soon because both your sons need you right now."

Kakashi left him to his thoughts. Minato sighed as he looked up to the twinkling stars.

'_Kushina how I wish you were here.'_

* * *

"Master! The project has been a success! They are awaiting your orders to mass produce the new creatures!"

The man had a pleased look on his face hearing this great news.

"Tell them to start production and have them ready by tomorrow morning and tell them to destroy the old ones. Tonight we will let them believe they are safe for a bit before we strike them."

The henchman nodded before bowing and leaving to deliver the message.

"Master do you want us to lead the attack?" asked Kirai sitting on the armrest of his chair. She ran a finger up his arm in a seductive way.

The man looked at her with a smirk. "No not yet, but soon you will all go and attack the village. For now I want to see how they will deal with this new threat."

He pulled Kirai into his lap. Kiyomi looked at her with disgust as Kenta stood next to her with disgust shining in his eyes. Two other hanyous stood in the room with the three other main men of the master.

"You may all leave!" he commanded as he kissed along Kirai's neck making her release a loud moan.

Not wanting to be there a second longer the hanyous left the room quickly. A shiver of disgust went down all their spines as they could hear the moans and groans in the room.

"Ugh! That bitch has no shame!" shouted a girl with orange hair. She was a bird hanyou. She had yellow wings on her back with the tail feathers sticking out from her pants. She wore a grey spaghetti strap shirt with black shorts with a studded belt. She had on black shinobi sandals. The collar around her neck.

"She makes a rabbit pale in comparison to her!"

"Haruko shut up."

Haruko glared at the bear hanyou next to her. The bear was a male with brown hair and green eyes. He had brown bear ears and tail. He wore black long sleeved shirt and pants. He was very tall and well-muscled. He had the same collar, but his was thicker.

"What's wrong with you Dai?" asked Kiyomi.

"Nothing just that bird brain here is irritating the shit out of me."

"OI! Who are you calling bird brain honey for brains."

"For your information I don't eat honey and I don't like honey. I like berries." Dai crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Your weird for a bear you know that Dai?" said the bird.

"And you are normal for a bird. A complete idiot who won't shut up for shit."

Kiyomi and Kenta sighed as the bird and bear began to argue back and forth.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter! ^_^ **

**I now Naruto and Sasuke haven't really interacted and I'm trying to find a way for them to get to know each other and talk! Please just be patient!**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	8. Minato and Kushina

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

Minato stood outside thinking on what Kakashi has told him. He thought back to the times he had seen Kyuubi, but then had to leave because he was being called back to the office. I guess it did seem like he was avoiding him. He sighed as he hit the palm of his hand on his forehead. He does admit that at first he did avoid Kyuubi, but that was only because he reminded him of his now dead love Kushina.

'_Kushina…'_

The day that Minato met Kushina was the greatest day of his life! He was 17 when he first saw the one he would only love with all his heart. Minato was on a mission in Tea country with a four man cell. They were supposed to retrieve an important scroll from some rouge Nins and return it to the owner. What Minato and his team didn't know was that they were going to get a surprise.

** -Flash back 26 years ago**-

_Minato and his team were jumping from tree to tree hot on pursuit with the thieving ninja who stole the scroll. There targets were few feet in front of them with one of them in possession of the scroll. Minato was going to use his Hirashin which he had just begun to develop. He thought he better not since he had no idea what it would do. _

"_Minato."_

"_Hai."_

_Minato threw kunai with exact precision. The rouge Nin blocked the kunais and threw some of their own back at them. Minato and two of his team members moved out of the way. What the rouge Nin didn't know was that it was a distraction so that his team mate could sneak up behind them. The rogue Nin didn't know what hit them. Three of the four were already taken care of and just left one which fled the scene and happened to be the one who had the scroll._

"_I'll follow him!" shouted Minato as he followed the Nin._

_Minato concealed his chakra as he followed the Nin. The other seemed to have thought that he lost them and kept jumping. Minato stopped behind a tree as the man seemed to have led him to their hideout which was a cave. Minato wondered why they were always in caves._

"_Did you lose them?"_

"_Yea and I've got the scroll he wanted."_

_The guard nodded and let him pass through Minato watched for a bit longer before returning to base camp where his team was waiting._

_ ** -Night-**_

"_So they have a base in a cave and there are more of them you say?" asked Shikaku_

"_Yes and that's where the scroll is at."_

"_Hmm, this is really troublesome, *sigh*, I guess we have to go in there and get it back."_

"_*munch, munch* it shouldn't be a problem with you thinking up the plan Shikaku!" said Chouza_

_Shikaku sighed once more before thinking up a plan. Minato waited patiently, but something inside him wanted Shikaku to hurry up! He didn't know why, but this strange feeling won't go away._

_Shikaku opened his eyes and looked at them. "All right here is what we're going to do."_

_Minato and Chouza watched as Shikaku used his __Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu to strangle the guard before he made any noise. Once that was done Minato ran into the cave since he was faster than them, he went first so that he can tell them the layout of the cave._

"_Okay Minato be careful now and stay out of sight! Radio back in 5 minutes."_

"_Hai."_

_Minato snuck around in the dark torch lit cave making sure to keep his chakra masked. He followed a henchman down one of the pathways until he came to a room full of other henchmen organizing stolen documents and reading the contents of them. He looked around the room to see 10 of them in there. He looked around the shelves and tables to see if the scroll was there. He found it on top of a pile of other scrolls. He moved away from the room and pressed the communication button on the head set._

"_Shikaku I found the room where they keep all the stolen documents there are ten in total in the room."_

"_Troublesome, okay are there any more in there?"_

"_I passed some rooms on the way that had about two to five in each so you need to be careful when coming in."_

"_Okay we're coming in now. Do you think you can handle the ones in that room?"_

"_Of course!"_

"_All right be careful Minato we'll meet you there."_

_Minato looked into the room once more as the communication was cut off. He raised an eyebrow seeing one of the henchmen pull some sort of lever revealing a secret room. He heard growling and roaring coming from the room as it closed up once more._

"_Tch, that bitch is really mad," said an amused Nin._

"_Hah! She's done right pissed! As soon as the jutsu is cast she'll be an obedient little bitch!"_

_The room filled with laughter making Minato's eyes narrow._

"_So what's so funny?"_

_The room became silent as their eyes widened seeing the blond man standing there so casually. The men blinked for a couple of seconds before alarm set in._

"_Get him!"_

_Minato smirked as they all charged at him without any thought._

_Minato sighed as he looked at the knocked out and tied up men he pressed the communication button._

"_All done here what about you guys?"_

"_We're almost finished just that one room left before we make it to yours."_

"_All right I'll wait for you here."_

_Minato looked to where he knew the secret room was. He wondered why the man had yet to come back from whatever he was doing. He should have heard the commotion that he caused. Minato was still looking at the hidden room when Shikaku and Chouza entered the room._

"_What's wrong Minato?" asked Chouza._

"_Well I saw someone pull a lever to go in this secret room and he hasn't come out yet."_

"_Hmm, probably doesn't want to come out and face us yet or he is waiting for us to go down there," said Shikaku._

"_Let's go see!"_

"_Minato! Tch, troublesome man."_

_Minato pulled the lever and stepped back as the wall moved to reveal the secret room. The air felt heavy in there and they could feel anger coming out of the room. They cautiously moved into the room with kunais ready. Minato gulped as the smell of blood invaded his senses. 'Whatever is down here I sure hope it doesn't attack us.'_

_They stood still as they heard the shifting of chains and a low growl come from ahead of them. They moved slowly deeper into the room. They saw rows of cells lined up against the walls and a torch in between each cell. They noticed a torch on the ground and saw blood as well. They looked to the cell where it seemed the body was dragged through. Right there against the cell was the dead body of the man from earlier._

"_Minato! What are you doing!" yelled Shikaku._

_Minato stepped up to the cell to get a closer look at what's in there. He jumped back as something red swiped at him. Minato looked into angered red eyes. He saw that the creature looked to be like a fox, but much bigger than a normal one. It looked to be as tall as a deer._

"_Come on let's leave Minato we have already completed our mission."_

"_Wait a second Chouza."_

_Minato looked in the fox's eyes to see pure hate and anger, but he could also see that it was scared. Minato felt sorry for the fox. He stood up and walked over to the cell getting a warning growl in response. Minato held his hands up in a gesture meaning no harm._

"_Minato," warned Shikaku._

"_Hey there! I won't hurt you I'm just going to let you out okay? Just promise me you won't hurt any of us okay?"_

_The fox looked at him with confusion then like he was stupid. The fox and Minato stared at each other for a while until the fox nodded sitting down and waiting patiently. Minato smiled seeing the fox comply with him. Minato looked at the lock on the cell then to the body on the ground. He saw the keys on the body and took them to open the cell. Once the click of the lock being opened the fox sprang our tackling Minato to the ground._

"_Minato!"_

_Chouza and Shikaku were ready to attack the fox, but stopped when they heard Minato's laughter._

"_Hahaha! Okay, okay I get it your thankful! You can get off now."_

_The fox got off Minato waving its tails happily. Minato smiled at the happy fox._

"_You're welcome for the save."_

"_And thank you for saving me!"_

_They all stood there with the jaws open when they heard the fox talk. The fox looked at them confused and tilted its head._

"_What? Was it something I said?"_

_ ** -Going back to Konoha!-**_

_The fox had decided to tag along with them since it had no idea where its home was. They were shocked at first when they heard it speak thinking that it was a normal animal that didn't speak. They learned that the fox was a female named Kushina. She had been captured one day from her homeland when she was out hunting for food for the winter. The rouge Nins captured here in hopes to trade her for some money, but I didn't work because of how violent she was so instead they decided to try and tame her so that they could use her for future raids of killings. That also proved useless as she refused to be tamed by them which is why they stole that scroll which holds a jutsu for obedience. Kushina was very thankful that they found her and saved her before they performed the jutsu as she would have hated to be controlled by some no good thugs._

_Minato and Kushina were happily chatting at the moment as they were nearing the border to fire country. Shikaku watched them interact still not so sure about bringing the she fox with them. There was something about her that bugged him._

_They finally stopped and make camp for the day. Minato went to go get them some water while Kushina tagged along and offered to catch something for them to eat. Shikaku was setting up traps while Chouza was getting wood for the fire. Shikaku looked up from one of the traps he was laying when Kushina and Minato entered the camp sight._

"_That is so cool Minato! Can you show it to me when you complete it?" said the excited vixen._

"_Sure! It's going to be great when it's finished!"_

"_I can't wait to see it! Hey Shikaku-san! Did you know Minato was developing a jutsu that allows him to move super-fast!"_

_Shikaku looked at the fox with amusement, "Yes I did. Minato seems to be thinking a lot about making his own jutsus lately."_

"_Really? You're going to make more?"_

"_Mhmm! But I can't tell anyone about them yet! It's a secret!"_

_Kushina seemed to pout as she sat on the ground._

"_We brought the water and Kushina caught some fish for us." Minato placed the water bottles on the ground and showed him the fish._

"_Wow! That's a lot of fish! Thank you Kushina."_

"_No problem! I got a lot since I thought Chouza-san would like to eat more than we do."_

_Chouza walked in to the camp then holding a pile of wood._

"_Here's the wood! Shikaku and OH MY GOSH! That is a lot of fish!" _

_That night they all ate their fill of fish and slept in turns with a full stomach._

_When they got close to the gates of Konoha Kushina started to get nervous._

"_I-I don't know, will your village be okay with me living there?" asked the nervous fox._

"_Sure they will! They won't see anything wrong with you living here and you're going to be living with me so there's no problem."_

_Kushina gave Minato a grateful smile as her nervousness disappeared._

_They made it to the gate to two unfortunate jonin sitting at the guard post bored. They perked up when they saw them approach._

"_Hey how was your mission?"_

"_Fine we got the scroll back and delivered it to the client."_

"_That's good."_

_While they were looking over their papers they noticed the fox sitting next to Minato's feet. _

"_Whoa! That is one huge fox!" shouted one of the jonin._

_A tick formed on Kushina's head. "Are you calling me fat!"_

_The two jonin looked startled at the fox before sweating. "N-no! We didn't mean it like that we meant that you were bigger than a normal fox."_

_Kushina gave them all a glare before getting up and walking away with Minato and the others._

_The jonin released a relieved breath. "Phew! I thought it was going to kill us!"_

_They walked through the village getting curious stares for the fox that was following them. They finally made it to the hokage tower without Kushina picking a fight with some snobbish villagers who called her a filthy beast._

_The anbu on guard nodded to them and let them enter the Sandaime's office. Sarutobi looked up and greeted them with a welcoming smile._

"_Welcome back! I trust that your mission was a success?"_

"_Of course Sandaime-sama. The scroll was successfully returned to its owner and here is the payment for the mission."_

_Sarutobi took the money and called his secretary and handed it to her who took it and left the room._

"_I see that you brought someone with you." Sarutobi looked at the fox with curiosity as the fox just stared back._

"_Oh! Yes her name is Kushina and she was wondering if it was okay for her to live here in the village."_

"_Oh, so you can speak?"_

"_Yes I can! And would really like it if you would let me stay in this village!"_

_Sarutobi contemplated the request before smiling and agreeing. _

"_Yatta! I get to stay with Minato-kun!"_

_Minato and the others laughed at the fox's happiness._

"_All right! You may all take two days off to rest and recuperate, now dismissed."_

_They all left the building bidding each other good bye's until next time._

**_-Minato's house! :D-_**

_Minato opened the door to his house while juggling groceries in the other. He left the door open for Kushina to enter. Kushina nudged the door closed and followed Minato to the Kitchen where he placed down the groceries. Minato flipped the light switch on and started to place the groceries away in their proper spots. Kushina left the kitchen to go explore the house while Minato put away the groceries._

_Minato was happily humming a tune when he finished putting away the groceries and got out a cup ramen to eat. He then stopped and wondered what would Kushina eat?_

"_Are we gonna eat now?"_

_Minato nodded as he was facing the counter. He heard one of the chairs being moved thinking Kushina was moving it so that she could get through._

"_Kushina what do you wanna eat?" he asked._

_He felt a head peak over his shoulder and look at the ramen on the counter._

"_That looks good, I wanna eat that!"_

"_Okay Kushina let me get you another cu-"_

_He was cut off as he stared with wide eyes at the woman that stood behind him. A red headed woman stood there wearing one of his shirts making it look like a dress on her she had two fox ears and a tail. She was happily smiling up at him with her green eyes showing._

"_Um, Minato are you all right?" Asked the red head as she tilted her head to the side._

"_Ku-kushina?" asked the shocked Minato._

"_Yep! That's me!"_

_The red head gave him a big smile. He stayed in shock for an hour._

**_-1 year later-_**

_When Minato had gotten over his shock about Kushina being able to turn human, the two got to talking more so that Minato made sure that there were no more surprises. They have been living together happily as roommates. _

_When the villagers first saw the hanyou it was safe to say that all hell broke loose. Everyone started freaking out calling Kushina a demon and demanding that she be kicked out of the village. Minato defended her saying she wasn't a demon that she was a hanyou and she would never do any harm to anyone. No one believed him and demanded that the Sandaime expel her from the village. Sarutobi didn't know what to do as the villagers demanded that Kushina be removed and Minato begged him not to. Soon the council of elders got involved saying that they should execute her since she was a demon. Minato ferociously fought of any and all threats to Kushina's life saying that she would never harm anyone or the village. Finally the decision came down to Sarutobi. He decided to let Kushina stay, much to the chagrin of the villagers and council, as long as she poses no threat to anyone. He also made it law that no one is to harm the hanyou in any way and all that did would be punished. Once the decision was made the villagers left Kushina alone, but would throw glares and words at her whenever they would see her._

_Kushina felt out casted and frightened whenever she went out of Minato's compound. She mostly stayed within it unless Minato went with her and accompanied her around the village as a form of protection. He was angered at the villager's foolish behavior, wishing they would all stop being such fools._

_Minato was glad to see that his friends weren't opposed to Kushina staying here. He was happy to see them get to know Kushina and welcoming her. Children also seemed to not mind her and were actually fascinated by her. It's a shame that their parents wouldn't let them go near her and planting in their heads that she was a blood thirsty demon that will kill them when they got hear her. The children soon stayed away from her listen to their parents words._

_Kushina soon learned to ignore them like nothing and continued on living her life however she wanted to. She soon got the courage to walk around on her own and not give a shit what others did or said. She showed those idiots that she will not run away from them and she was not leaving this village without a fight!_

_Minato loved Kushina's fiery spirit and attitude. He was glad that Kushina stopped letting them think that what they did affected her. The villagers have now left her alone opting to ignore her existence completely. _

_Minato has been growing closer to Kushina as has she. They would always be seen together much to the annoyance of the female population, but none as much as Haruno Sakurako (__**a/n: this is really a name I didn't make it up! It means cherry blossom child.) **__A rivalry between the two formed as soon as they saw each other._

_Kushina didn't like Sakurako the first time she saw her. She could smell the scent of all the men she has slept with and the bitch was trying to make a move on __**her **__Minato. She couldn't believe the nerve of that slut as she rubbed herself on him. Minato looked really uncomfortable as she tried to seduce him. Angered, Kushina yanked that bitch off him initiating their first fight and establishing their hate for each other. From that day on she has made it her mission to keep that slutty skank away from him. The villagers will always have to take caution when those two were around unless they wanted to be caught in the cross fire._

_Minato was sitting in the Kitchen drinking a mug of hot chocolate looking outside at the falling leaves. He looked towards the living room where he would see Kushina fidget from time to time. He knew it was nearing the time where Kushina would leave for about a week and return later. Kushina told him that she left because she was going into heat and that meant that she would want to fuck the nearest male possible and she didn't want that to happen. She especially didn't want to do that to him saying that she didn't want to force him into anything._

_Kushina stood up having enough of sitting down she walked over to the Kitchen where Minato was sitting and got herself a cup of hot chocolate. She sat down across from him and drank her hot chocolate. They sat there silently waiting for the other to say something. Not one for prolonged silence Kushina spoke._

"_So uh, when's your next mission?"_

"_Soon."_

"_How's your genin team?"_

"_Well we're almost getting there. I just wish Kakashi and Obito would stop arguing all the time."_

"_Ah! Yes how is Kakashi?"_

"_Still being a little antisocial brat, but I think he's starting to warm up to us."_

"_He must be really impacted by what Sakumo did."_

"_Yeah I just wish there was a way to get him out of his protective shell. It's not good for him to lock away his feelings like that." Minato sighed shaking his head._

_Kushina looked thoughtful for a moment before an idea hit her._

"_How about we hang out with your team today? Maybe it can help them build some friendship and help their team work skills!"_

"_Hmm, not bad. I'll go get them right now! We'll meet you at Ichiraku!"_

"_Okay!"_

**_-outside Ichiraku :P-_**

_Kushina waited outside tapping her foot impatiently. She looked up at the sky wondering what was taking them so long. She gave out a frustrating sigh._

"_Well, well if it isn't the red flea bag herself Kushina."_

_Kushina turned to glare at the pink haired witch herself, Sakurako. She noticed that she was wearing a very revealing shirt with equally revealing shorts._

_Kushina looked at her in disgust. "Well I didn't know you worked the mornings Sakurako. OH! Wait! You spread your legs any time of day. My mistake."_

_Sakurako narrowed her eyes in anger. "Tch, you're just jealous because none of the men here are interested in a beast like you!"_

"_That is because I'm not as loose as you are my dear and quite frankly I don't care about these so called men since I am sure you spread your diseases to all of them."_

_Kushina smirked as Sakurako's face burned in embarrassment and anger. She got ready to fight, but was stopped by hearing her named being called._

"_Kushina! Sorry we're late it wasn't easy finding Obito!"_

"_It's not my fault! There was this old lady and-"_

"_Save it Obito!"_

"_Baka."_

"_Hey! Who are you calling a baka! Teme!"_

_Minato sweat dropped at his team's antics and turned to Kushina with an apologetic smile._

"_Oh! Minato-kun! I'm so glad you're here!" shouted Sakurako as she threw herself at him._

_Minato stood there uncomfortable as she rubbed herself on him._

"_That thing of yours was calling me names and being so rude to me! She was even getting ready to attack me!"_

_Kushina rolled her eyes at Sakurako's dramatics. She pulled her off of Minato and shoved her in the other direction._

"_Why don't you go sell that crap to someone else and you'd have better luck humping that pole than getting Minato into bed with you."_

"_What did you say you disgusting creature!"_

"_Look whose talking sewer witch!"_

"_Ugh! You little shit faced mongrel!"_

"_Cock sucking slut faced bitch, carpet munching, cunt face whore, cheap prostitute!"_

"_Oh! That is it!"_

"_Bring it on Skankurako!"_

"_ARRRRRGH!"_

_Minato grabbed Kushina in time as did a passing by Shikaku grabbed Sakurako._

"_Let me go Minato! I must eliminate this slut from the face of the earth!"_

"_Not before I kill you first bitch!"_

_Everything grew quite as shock and disbelief filled the air. Minato was so shocked that he let his hold loosen on Kushina. Kushina stood stunned for a second before pure rage set in. everyone learned a long time ago that you never call a hanyou a bitch they take that as a serious insult._

_Sakurako trembled in Shikakus' hold as the angry hanyou stared her down._

"_You better start running Haruno," Kushina said in a menacing voice._

_Sakurako bolted out of there not needing to be told twice._

_Kushina huffed trying to control her instincts telling her to kill the slut, but couldn't since that would get her kicked out of the village. She turned to others with a smile on her face. Everyone relaxed and everyone returned to what they were doing._

"_Troublesome, what are you doing?" asked Shikaku._

"_We decided to take Minato's team out for some team bonding!" replied Kushina._

_Shikaku looked at Minato then shook his head. He put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I pray for your sanity Minato." With that he left. _

_Minato looked at his back puzzled. He turned around and looked at his team with a smile._

"_All right! Today I gathered you all so that we can have a little group fun! I want to see that friendship between you guys! Now let's go!" shouted Kushina as she walked some random direction, leading them._

**_-Minato's house-_**

_Minato was currently sitting on his couch rubbing his bruised arm where Kakashi hit him by accident when he was trying to stop a fight between the two. The whole get to strengthen their bonds worked at the beginning, but then it failed later on it got bad and a fight started between the two. Minato winced as Kushina swabbed his cut with rubbing alcohol._

"_Those two need to stop fighting and just talk it out jeez! Those two would be the best of friends if they would just talk," said Kushina._

"_Don't you think I've tried Kushina, but it doesn't seem to be working. Sometimes they would work well together, but then an argument starts over nothing!" Minato sighed feeling the days stress catch up to him._

"_There all done!" said a bright smiling Kushina._

_Minato looked at her seeing the happiness radiate off of her. _

"_Kushina why do you always fight with Sakurako?"_

_Kushina's smile disappeared at hearing the slut's name. "Maybe it's because she is a fucking skank who sleeps with every man she sees!" ground out Kushina._

"_Kushina I know Sakurako isn't the best of people, but I would like it if you didn't let her get the best of you all the time. I don't want you to attack her one day and get kicked out of the village. It would be weird without you here."_

_Kushina blushed as Minato gave her one of his smiles._

"_How about we go to sleep ne?"_

_Kushina nodded with the small blush in place._

**_-Time skip-_**

_Minato and Kushina have now been living for the house for about two years and now nearing their third now since the day Kushina joined them. Their feelings for each other have been growing so much that they were close to bursting and telling each other, but fear would always stop them._

_Kushina was afraid of what Minato would think if she ever told him her feelings. She was also afraid of what might happen if Minato and her were together. She knew about Minato's ambition to become the next leader of Konoha. She didn't want to do anything that could endanger his chances. The villagers loved Minato ever since he helped them win the war. The same war that unfortunately took so many lives including Minato's student Obito. The villagers still didn't like her even though she helped Minato during the war. They all called her Minato's Nin hound making her mad._

_Minato was afraid that Kushina wouldn't accept his feelings in return. He didn't want to do something stupid and ruin the friendship they had. He just wished he wasn't such a coward. Jiraiya-sensei would always call him a pussy and tell him to just go up to her and tell her. He would get the courage to tell her, but then chicken out the last minute._

_Minato was once again at the table drinking hot chocolate and looking out the window at the falling leaves. He looked to the living room to once again see Kushina fidget in her place on the couch. Kushina got up and walked to the kitchen fixing herself a cup of hot chocolate._

"_So you're going to be gone for a week soon huh?"_

"_Yep." _

_They sat there for a few awkward moments until they heard a knock at the door. Minato got up and opened the door revealing Kakashi._

"_Hey Kakashi-kun! What are you doing here?"_

"_We got a mission from Sandaime-sama. Hello Kushina-san."_

"_Hey Kakashi-chan!"_

_Kakashi scowled at the chan._

"_Okay I'll go get ready!"_

_Minato ran up the stairs to go get ready. Kakashi looked at Kushina._

"_Still haven't confessed Kushina-san?"_

"_Oh! Kakashi-chan! You have no idea how badly I want to!" Kushina sighed as she leaned against the wall._

_Kakashi sighed at the two adult's idiocy. He didn't know what was so hard about going up to someone and say I love you. It's just simple as that! _

_Minato came back down the stairs and hugged Kushina good bye. Kushina, no matter how many times he's done that, blushes and waves good bye to the two._

_The mission lasted a month starting at the end of September and now ending at the end of October. Minato was glad when they finally completed their mission. He wanted to get home as soon as possible before she left to hide away for her heat. They were jumping at top speed by his orders to get to Konoha. His team was exhausted form the running they were doing._

"_Minato-san! Can we please take a break?"_

_Minato stopped making his team sigh in relief as they got a chance to breathe. Minato blushed and had an apologetic smile._

"_Sorry guys, I was just a little anxious to get home."_

"_Sensei she isn't going anywhere for at least another week we have time," reassured Kakashi._

_Minato gave him a thankful smile for the reassurance._

"_So are you going to confess to her?"_

_Minato chocked on air at the unexpected question._

"_Uhm, I-I don't know Kakashi."_

"_Come on sensei if you don't confess to her now then someone else will."_

"_WHO!"_

_Kakashi was startled as Minato hauled him up by his shirt and looked in his eyes like a crazed man._

"_WHO ELSE LIKES HER?"_

"_C-calm down sensei! I-I don't know who else like her!"_

_Minato put him down some of his sense returning to him. He paced back in forth before turning to his team._

"_Breaks over let's go!"_

_They all groaned as Minato jumped out of the clearing shouting hurry up._

_-Konoha-_

_Kushina was walking down the market buying groceries. Her tail lazily swished behind her as her ears twitched from the occasional cold wind. She was happily humming a song when a sharp pain traveled through her body. She hugged her middle as the first signs of her heat were coming soon. She quickly bought all that she needed and quickly walked out of there._

_She bumped into a strong chest not noticing the person._

"_G-gomen!"_

"_It's all right Kitsune-chan."_

_Kushina looked up and scowled at the man in front of her._

"_Haruo-san I thought I told you not to call me that."_

_Haruo was a jonin level ninja with black hair and lavender eyes. He wore the jonin standard uniform, standing at 5'8._

_Kushina's eyes narrowed at the man's lecherous gaze._

"_Ahem."_

_The man snapped out of it and looked at her like he wasn't just staring at her with lust. _

"_Where's Minato?"_

"_He is out on a mission."_

"_Oh? Really? You shouldn't be walking out on the streets on your own considering your about to enter your heat cycle."_

_Kushina cursed the day Minato let that information slip out._

"_I can take care of myself fine Haruo. Now please get out of my way."_

"_How about I walk you home to make sure that nothing bad happens on the way." Haruo smiled as he snaked his hand around her waist._

_Kushina's eye twitched as she felt his hand on her hip. She turned to him with a fake smile as he smiled back. The next thing Haruo knew was that he was kneed in the balls and he was on the ground clutching his jewels. Kushina left him there not wanting to be near that perv for another second._

_She sighed as she got home. She was tired to Haruo always coming on to her. It would seem that Haruo doesn't get that she has no interest in him. Kushina had thought about telling Minato about her situation with Haruo, but she didn't want him to think she was some helpless girl, so she decided to take care of her own problem herself._

_Kushina hummed as she put away the groceries. She couldn't wait until Minato came back she decided that enough was enough and she was going to tell him about her feelings when she gets back! She giggled as excitement bubbled in her. She just hoped he made it before her heat._

* * *

_It had taken them a day and a half, but they finally reached Konoha. The team sighed in relief seeing the gates. Minato speed up more passing by the gates shouting a hello and that his team would take care of the report making them groan._

_Minato was stopped in his tracks by the pink haired slut herself Sakurako._

"_Minato-kun! Your back! How about we go eat something? You must be starved!" she tried to latch onto Minato's arm, but he moved out of the way._

"_Sorry Sakurako maybe next time, I have to go see Kushina."_

"_Hmph! Her well you shouldn't worry she's probably out somewhere with Haruo."_

_Minato stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her. "With Haruo?"_

_Sakurako smirked seeing that she got him where she wants him. "Oh why of course! I saw them talking the other day and Haruo had his arm around her waist. It seemed like Kushina was happy to be with him since she smiled up at him. It would seem that Kushina has found someone to mate with."_

"_W-what?" said a shocked Minato. He felt like his heart was about to rip._

"_Yep I'm sure they would be a great couple! As a matter of fact I think I saw him go to your house a few minutes ago. If you want proof you should go see for yourself."_

_Minato quickly speed out of there using his Hiraishin. Sakurako smirked seeing the little drama she was about to cause unfold._

_Minato appeared in front of his house and ran to the door slamming it open. His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. Haruo was kissing Kushina…__**HIS **__Kushina!_

_Angry Minato yanked Haruo off of Kushina and threw him out of his house. He heard Kushina gasp behind him, but dared not to turn around and look at her. He glared down at the smirking Haruo._

"_What's the matter Minato? Jealous that I kissed Kushina before you?"_

_Minato snapped jumping on Haruo initiating a fight. Kushina watched with widened eyes as both men rolled around on the ground throwing punches and kicks at each other._

"_STOP IT!" She shouted. She grew irritated seeing that they ignored her. She stomped up to the tumbling two and yanked Minato off of Haruo making him blink in confusion. Haruo got up and glared at Minato._

"_Haruo leave now!"_

_Haruo complied with Kushina's command leaving with a sexy smirk aimed at Kushina. Minato glared at his back as he left. Minato then turned to Kushina with narrowed eyes._

"_What was he doing here kissing you?"_

_Kushina's own eyes narrowed as her tail swished in anger. "Don't talk to me like that and he came here unannounced and kissed me by force! And why do you care?"_

_Minato was startled for a second before returning to his narrowed glare. "I care because you are my friend and I want to make sure that nothing wrong happens to you."_

"_Your friend! Huh! What if I don't want to be your friend Minato!"_

"_Wh-what do you mean you don't want to be my friend?" asked a scared Minato._

"_I mean that I like you ya dumb ass! No not like, love! I love you Minato! There I said it!"_

_Kushina stood in front of the shocked Minato with her arms crossed. She grew uncomfortable with his stare._

"_Look Minato I'll leave if you don't want me to stay here any-"_

_She got cut off as Minato pulled her into a searing kiss. Kushina furrowed her brows at the kiss, but then relaxed and melted into the kiss. They stayed that way until the need for air grew and broke apart. Kushina panted trying to regain the air she lost minato looked into her glazed green eyes and smiled._

"_I love you to Kushina."_

_Kushina looked at him with surprise, not thinking that he loved her back. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she hugged him close and repeated her love for him. They didn't know that a pair of green eyes filled with jealousy watched them._

* * *

_Kushina was now a day away from her heat. She didn't know if she should leave or not. She could already feel the effects of her heat setting in. she felt the burning fire within her body start to grow making her cheeks flush and breath come out in white puffs in the cold winter air. She paced nervously in the living room waiting for Minato to return from the village market so she could ask him if he wanted her to stay or go._

_Kushina smiled at the thought of the man she loved ever since they confessed, three days ago, they would always kiss and embrace each other to express their love for each other. They would hold hands when inside or out. Kushina smirked remembering seeing Sakurako's face burn with jealousy seeing them kiss and hold hands. She could feel Minato's love for her in every touch or smile he gave her. She couldn't wait for the day when she and Minato will mate and have their own little kits! She blushed thinking of the day they would mate. She wondered how it would be, how it would feel like!_

_She quickly looked to the front door hearing Minato push the key in the lock and open it. She rushed to the door welcoming him home with a hug and kiss. Minato smiled into the kiss happy to see Kushina even if it was a short while that they were apart._

"_Hello Kushina, so what do you have planned for today?"_

"_W-well I actually wanted to ask you something first," she said nervously._

_Minato arched a brow in question. "Oh, what is it?"_

"_W-well you see my heat is tomorrow," Minato looked surprised since he totally forgot about that, "a-and I was wondering if you wanted me to stay here or go away."_

_Minato looked unsure for a while on what to do. I mean he loved Kushina to death! But he doesn't know if they ready to face that stage yet. He knew that if Kushina stayed in the house for her heat she would jump him the second it started._

_Kushina saw the uncertainty in his eyes and lowered her head. "You know what its okay Minato I'll just start packing some things and go away for this heat. I'm sure later on we can decide on when we will have kits."_

_With that Kushina walked hurriedly up the stairs to her room to start packing. Minato bit his lip feeling like a jerk for some reason. He knew that Kushina was more than ready to take this to the next level seeing as they have lived together and got to know each other for the past years so that part was already taken care of. It was just that he didn't know if __**he **__was ready or not. He sighed and went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of tea. He looked up as he heard Kushina come down the stairs with a pack in hand._

"_Well I'm off now! I'll be back within a week!" she walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She turned back to the exit and waved good bye._

"_Bye."_

_Minato sat there hearing the sound of the front door close. He slammed his head on the table with a groan._

**_-Village Gates-_**

_Kushina was walking to the guard post near the village gate to inform them of her leaving. Haruo and Sakurako watched as she left waving good bye to the ones on guard duty._

"_Hm, it would seem that Minato-kun decided not to mate with that red rug," said a happy Sakurako._

"_It would seem that way. Now tell me why did you want to talk to me?"_

"_Well you see since Kushina is in heat she will be vulnerable to any dominate male, which means that this is your chance! If you mate with her she will be yours forever! And Minato will be mine!"_

_The two smirked at Sakurako's evil plan. They never noticed as a shadowy figure ran to warn his sensei._

**_-Minato's house!-_**

_Minato was moping about the house since Kushina was gone. He didn't know what to do besides sit and think. He couldn't help, but feel like such a jerk! And he didn't know why he felt like a jerk. He kept on thinking how it would be to have his own kids with Kushina since the subject was the source of his problem at the moment._

_He could imagine seeing Kushina with blond and redheaded children around her, but then his fear would come up. He feared that he would not be a good father or he would mess up in some way. He felt that he wasn't ready, but a part of him felt that he was and he didn't know which one to listen to. Minato sighed rubbing his face. He heard a frantic knock on his door and got up to see who it was._

_When he opened the door he was surprised to see Kakashi standing there. _

"_Hello Kakashi-kun, what are you doing here?"_

"_Sensei! I just heard that Haruo plans to go to Kushina when her heat starts and mate with her so that she could be his!"_

"_WHAT? Are you sure you heard right?"_

"_Of course! I heard it from him and Sakurako!"_

_Minato cursed as he ran inside and got his pouch. He pulled on his sandals and ran out the door._

"_Kakashi! Stay here!"_

_Kakashi nodded as he worriedly watched his sensei leave._

**_-Cave outside of Konoha village within the forest-_**

_Kushina moaned in pain as another bout of intense heat raked her body. She lied on the cave floor naked having gotten rid of her clothes since they made her feel too hot. She panted as heat and pain filled her body. She curled into herself in a form of self-comfort. How she wished Minato was here with her._

_Outside in the forest, Haruo was getting closer to the cave Kushina was in. 'once I have claimed her she will be forever mine!' he thought as he licked his lips in anticipation of tasting her and getting to feel the way his dick slides into her._

_He halted in his tracks as a yellow flash appeared and stopped right in front of him. He glared at the blond man in front of him._

"_Minato."_

"_Haruo."_

_They stood there assessing the other._

"_What are you doing our here Haruo?" asked Minato with a sharp glare._

_Haruo smirked as he looked into the direction of the cave. "I simply came to help Kushina with her heat since you are unwilling to help your 'Koi'."_

_Minato's eyes filled with anger making Haruo grin._

"_I'm sure Kushina would like a real man to take care of her and help her through her little sex appetite."_

"_THAT'S ENOUGH!"_

_Minato attacked with a kunai ready. Haruo blocked the attack making them stare into each other's eyes to see who would break first. _

_Minato blocked a punch to the stomach and jumped away from a kick. Haruo smirked and threw a barrage of Kunais at the blond. Minato dodged them all. He quickly placed his arms up in a cross motion blocking a down wards kick. He quickly grabbed the fist aimed at him and pulled Haruo to his own fist._

_Haruo stumbled back spitting out the blood in his mouth. Haruo glared at Minato._

"_It's time we upped this fight!"_

**_-Cave-_**

_Kushina's ears perked up hearing some noise coming from outside. She focused hearing what was happening outside. She heard the clashing of metal and the exchange of jutsus going on. She felt nervousness creep up, she hoped whoever was out there didn't find her._

"_YOU WILL NOT WIN MINATO! I WILL HAVE HER!"_

'_Haruo and Minato?'_

"_THAT'S WHERE YOU ARE WRONG!"_

'_I have to go out there!'_

_Kushina tried to walk out of the entrance to the cave, but another bout of extreme heat and pain shot through her body. She groaned falling to her knees. She looked at the caves mouth with desperation wishing she had the strength to get up and go see what was going on. She heard the fight stop making her wonder what happened. She stiffened hearing someone approach her cave she crawled to the back of the small cave holding her breath. She looked at the entrance anxiously hoping that the one she wanted would be there._

_Kushina's breath hitched seeing who it was. _

"_Kushina."_

* * *

_Minato sighed looking at the morning sky. How he missed it after a whole week of being in a cave with Kushina. He looked to the cave to see a happy Kushina walk out with clothes on. He smiled at her and pulled her into a kiss. Kushina giggled pecking him on the lips._

"_Thanks for helping me with my heat Minato."_

"_You don't need to thank me."_

_Kushina smiled, but then faltered. "I-I thought you didn't want to.."_

"_Shh, well I had some time to think when you left and I wanted to show you my love. I also want to have kids with you."_

_Kushina's face brightened as she jumped for joy and hug tackled him. Minato smiled seeing Kushina happy. He felt nervousness creep up again, but pushed it down so that he could enjoy this happiness._

* * *

_It has now been two months since they mated Kushina was happily moving around the house. She placed a hand on her stomach as her pregnancy showed a little. Minato was surprised to hear that she was already showing. The doctors were fascinated to hear that hanyous like her have their pregnancy's for six months opposed to the normal nine. Minato might not have shown it, but Kushina could tell that he was nervous and scared, but also happy. She wondered why Minato would feel those two things; she could tell that Minato would be the greatest father in the whole world!_

_She hummed happily as she moved about the house cleaning and organizing. She went to the kitchen to check on the rice and the beef she was cooking. She was going to make rice with beef and sautéed bell peppers. _

_Minato was out doing his hokage training. She was so happy to hear that Minato was going to be hokage. It's sad though that the stupid council is giving Minato and the old man a hard time over his decision. They didn't want him to be Hokage because of her and Sarutobi is fighting against them for his decision. It got worse when they found out that she was pregnant with his children._

_Kushina looked sad for a moment before shaking it off. Once Minato became hokage she was sure that they would all have to accept her and their children. Kushina's ears perked up hearing Minato approach the house. She quickly served plates full of food and placed them on the table._

"_I'm home!"_

"_welcome home!"_

_Minato smiled hugging Kushina and kissing her on the lips. He smelled the delicious food making his stomach rumble. They both sat down at the table saying a thank you for the food and started to eat._

"_How was your hokage training Minato?"_

"_Great all though I'm really dreading the paper work I'll have to do."_

"_Well that's what comes with the job, so did the council give you guys a hard time again?"_

_Minato sighed. "Yeah, they're really trying to get you kicked out, but don't worry Sandaime-sama won't let that happen." Minato gave her a big smile making her smile in return._

_Kushina's smile dropped as soon as Minato continued eating. She sometimes wondered if it would be best if she did leave so that Minato would have an easier time._

"_Stop thinking that."_

_She was startled as she looked up to see Minato with a frown._

"_I know what you're thinking so stop. I will never let you go."_

_Kushina smiled up at Minato feeling happy knowing that Minato would fight for her._

**_-Night-_**

_Kushina couldn't sleep that as she laid in bed next to a sleeping Minato. She couldn't help, but feel that something bad was going to happen. She unconsciously rubbed her stomach. she smiled as she looked down at her swollen belly lovingly. She couldn't wait until they were at three months so that they could go get an ultrasound done to see the baby. Having pushed away the troubled feeling, she went to sleep with happy thoughts of her and Minato's baby._

_Kushina _

* * *

_was sitting on the couch knitting, or at least trying to, a blanket for the baby. Frustration grew on her features as the uncooperative yarn messed up the blanket. She yelled in frustration as she threw the yarn across the room and crossing her arms in a pout. _

_Her ears twitched hearing Minato approaching the door. Her brows furrowed as he steps were angry steps. She bit her lip in worry wondering what was wrong._

_Minato slammed open the door and slammed it shut. He angrily threw his cloak at the couch and slumped down in the nearest couch. _

"_Minato? What's wrong?"_

"_*sigh* the council made it possible so that I wouldn't be Hokage. They even have another candidate picked out, Danzou, and unless I make you go away they will appoint him hokage."_

_Kushina felt anger rise in her making her eyes flash red. "Those old bastards!"_

_Minato looked up feeling Kushina's anger. He quickly pulled Kushina down on his lap to calm her down._

"_Kushina getting angry isn't good for the baby."_

_Kushina nodded and took calming breaths. She relaxed into Minato's arms. Minato ran his finger through her hair in a calming way making Kushina purr. Minato chuckled as Kushina pouted._

"_I hate it when you do that."_

"_No you don't, I can tell by your purr."_

* * *

_Three days had passed and it was now the middle of the night. Kushina moved quickly about the house she packed all the supplies she would need for her travel to her home land. She quickly pulled on the pack and took one last glance at the man she loved. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as this could be the last time they saw each other. She held her tears back exhaling a shuttering breath._

"_I love you Minato." She whispered as she left the house silently with tears slowly streaming down her face._

_Minato woke up that morning not feeling the usual arm or leg thrown over him. He opened one questioning eye to see that Kushina wasn't lying next to him. He got out of bed and walked down the hall way to the stair case._

"_Kushina?" he called hoping that he would hear an answer back._

_Feeling apprehension fill him he quickly ran down stairs to see if she was in the living room or kitchen. He ran right back up the stairs to his bedroom. He opened draws and the closet to see none of Kushina's clothes or things in them. He started to panic looking for anything that was Kushina's. he looked to the dresser mirror to see a note taped on it. he shakily took the note and read it_

_Dear Minato,_

_I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I didn't want to ruin your chance of becoming a great man. This is your chance to do something great! You are the greatest man for this job and I know you will accomplish great things! Minato I really love you so I can't let you miss up on this chance please take care and don't worry about me or the baby we will be fine. I'm going back to my homeland where I belong with my kind and who can help me with my pregnancy. _

_Love,_

_Kushina_

_Minato stared at the letter with disbelief. He couldn't believe that she left. He felt his body shake. Tears fell down his eyes as sadness filled him. He lost his love._

* * *

Minato felt deep sadness fill him remembering that day. The day that Kushina left. He remembered the pain and anguish and despair. When the council heard of her leaving they immediately accepted him back as the new hokage. When the ceremony was complete and he was now officially hokage he didn't feel a thing. While everyone else celebrated he just stood there with glazed eyes barely registering anyone.

When he felt Sakurako latch onto his arm and tell him how great it was that he got rid of her, he lost it. he would never have thought the day would come where he would have to raise his hand on a woman, but he did that night. The sound of the slap he delivered stilled the celebration as he yelled at the disgusting woman how Kushina was ten times better than her than she could ever hope to be. Minato left the party after that not giving a damn about the tears falling down her face as she held her singing cheek.

He remembered spending those Six years immersing himself in his work and not leaving his office. He had nothing to really live for since his love left him. He would always wonder what Kushina and his child were doing or how they were.

When he had to go on hokage business to Oni no Kuni he would have never thought he would once again see Kushina.

* * *

_Minato was visiting the Demon country to Oni no Kuni to form an alliance between Konoha and Oni no Kuni. He was staying with the priestess of the country forming the treaty that would make their pact final. Kakashi, Shikaku, and Aburame Shibi accompanied him. He was looking out the window of his room watching the citizens pass by doing their daily business._

"_Don't you look so sad."_

_Minato turned to look at Miroku. Miroku had long brown hair and violet eyes she wore the priestly robes. She walked into Minato's room and sat on the bed._

"_Minato-san, why do you look so sad all the time like the love of your life is gone?"_

"_Because she is gone."_

_Miroku looked at him with sympathy. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder._

"_You shouldn't let sadness take over you Minato-san. I am sure that your love wouldn't want to see you like this just like anyone wouldn't want to see their love sad."_

_Minato gave her a weak smile. Miroku sighed before getting up she walked to the door and stopped in front of it._

"_Tomorrow I and a few of my men will be going to a village where a friend of mine lives. You and your men are welcomed to join. I do hope you come."_

_Miroku exited his room closing the door behind her. Minato watched her leave before looking back out the window at the now setting sun._

* * *

_Minato had decided to go accompany Miroku. He didn't know why, but he just got a feeling telling him to go. So he followed his feeling and was now traveling to some unknown village. It was going to take them at least two more days getting there seeing as they were civilians._

"_I'm glad you decided to join us Minato-san."_

_Minato smiled at Miroku. She wore civilian clothing consisting or a purple shirt and black capris._

"_Well I had a feeling telling me to go."_

"_Hmm, that's pretty strange, but I guess that's you heart telling you something."_

_Minato looked at her with question as she smiled an I know something smile. _

**_-Night -_**

_They had set up camp for the night since sun was starting to set. They had a nice meal and chatted for a bit until it was time to sleep. Minato and his team offered to take shifts for watch. Minato took the first not feeling like sleeping yet. He couldn't get this feeling of excitement to go away. It was a type of excitement you get when you are about to see someone you haven't seen for a long time. _

_He looked up at the night sky thinking about Kushina and his child once more._

* * *

_They had finally reached the village that Miroku was talking about and he was surprised at what he saw. Hanyous, everywhere! _

"_Welcome to Hanyou Village!" said Miroku with happiness. She looked to Minato to see shock on his expression and hope in his eyes._

"_Minato come on I want you to meet a friend of mine. You can all go explore and don't worry they won't bite! Unless you do something to piss them off."_

_Miroku grabbed Minato's arm and dragged him off with her with some of her guards following them._

_Miroku stopped in front of a small house that looked big enough for only two people to live in. she knocked on the wooden door. Minato looked at the house noticing that it was made out of logs making it look like a log cabin. The door slowly opened and out peeked at little boy of about five years old with long red hair. Minato saw the twitching fox ears on his head and the tail curled up nervously around his body. What fascinated Minato were the boys red slitted eyes._

"_Hey there Kyuu-chan! Where is your Ka-san?" asked Miroku._

_Kyuubi looked up at him nervously then back to Miroku. "Ka-san gone," he said._

"_Oh, well do you know when she will be back or where she went to?"_

_The little boy shook his head no. Miroku saw that Kyuubi would throw curious glances at Minato and decided to introduce them._

"_Minato-san this is Kyuubi, Kyuubi this man is Minato."_

"_Hello," said minato as he put out his hand to shake._

_Kyuubi shied away from his hand and clung closer to Miroku. Miroku giggled patting Kyuubi on the head._

"_Kyuubi is really shy so don't worry you did nothing wrong. Kyuu-chan is it all right if we wait for your mother inside?"_

_Kyuubi contemplated the question before shaking his head yes and pulled them in the house. Kyuubi was happy to have people in his house to play with. Minato watched with a smile as the child would run back and forth handing them toys._

_Kyuubi came in the room holding a stuffed fox that looked vaguely familiar. Kyuubi handed it to him and stared up at him as he took it. Kyuubi watched him with happiness._

_Minato's eyes widened as he remembered this fox plushy. It was during a village festival and he had taken Kushina out since she had never see a human festival. He remembered how much he smiled that night seeing Kushina's eyes filled with childlike curiosity and wonder. When they got to the game booths Kushina's eyes immediately zeroed in on the fox plushy. He remembered chuckling watching Kushina's failed attempts at knocking out the bottles. He had taken the last ball from Kushina and won the plushy for her. She pouted at him for a while before hugging him and taking the plushy with a lovely smile. She hugged that fox plushy close to her the whole night as they watched the fireworks._

"_Kyuubi-chan! I'm home!"_

_Minato's eyes widened as he looked up when he heard that familiar voice. Kyuubi ran to his mom who picked him up and giggled as she hugged him._

"_Miroku! What are you doing here!" she said with surprise._

"_Kushina!" she pulled her into a hug, "I came to see how you and Kyuu-chan were doing and to also bring you a surprise."_

"_what surprise?"_

"_Look to your left."_

_Kushina turned and gasped seeing the man she left a long time ago. _

"_Minato."_

_Minato and Kushina sat outside her front porch. The silence was all that accompanied them in the starry night. Miroku took Kyuubi with her out so that the two long lost lovers could reunite and catch up. Kushina fidgeted in her spot not liking the prolonged silence. Minato saw her fidget and smiled._

"_I see you still don't like silence._

_Kushina gave an awkward smile "Yeah."_

_They listened to the chirp of the crickets as they didn't know what to say to the other. Minato took a deep breath and looked up to the stars._

"_Why did you leave?" he looked at Kushina and saw her sigh._

"_I-I left because I wanted you to succeed, to accomplish something that is a once in a lifetime thing!"_

"_I would have done it without you leaving me!" he yelled feeling the anger and hurt coming to the surface. "I needed you! I felt dead without you! If I wasn't allowed to be hokage without you I'd say fuck being Hokage! I would rather be with you!"_

_Kushina felt her hart soar with those words. She then looked at him with anger._

"_How could you say that? You would throw away that chance for me! Why?"_

"_Because I love you and love means doing anything for it."_

_Kushina felt her hart soar and her cheeks turn red. "You're a baka Minato, but you're my baka."_

_Minato smiled at Kushina as she smiled back. They both stared at each other. Their eyes turned half-mast as they neared each other. Minato claimed Kushina's lips into a searing kiss. Kushina immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. They both longed to feel each other and now that they were right in front of each other, they were going to indulge on each other._

**_-At a hotel-_**

"_Where is Minato-sensei?" asked Kakashi._

"_Oh! Um he's with Kushina and they are doing what adults do," said Miroku with a smile._

_The atmosphere became awkward except for Miroku and Kyuubi who played._

"_Well time for you to go to bed Kyuu-chan!"_

_Kakashi and the other Konoha nin still stood there awkwardly._

_=================================.=========================================_

_Kushina and Minato lied in Kushina's bed enjoying each other's embrace after their intense session of love making. Kushina sighed contently as Minato pulled her closer._

"_So, is Kyuubi my son?"_

"_Yes," she said smiling._

_Minato gave a big grin. "He's very shy and cute."_

"_Yeah I don't know why. I would have thought he would have been a loud kid, but instead he is very quiet and shy around others unless he knows you."_

"_He looks a lot like you Kushina."_

"_Which means he must have your personality."_

"_Hmm, I'm not too sure about that. He'll probably grow out of the shy faze and become a loud mouth like you," Minato teased._

_Kushina pouted making Minato chuckle._

* * *

After that day they had to leave, unfortunately. Minato promised to visit her as soon as he could and that he would write to her. Kushina promised that she would write back as well. A few months later he was surprised to hear that Kushina was pregnant once again. He was happy to know that he was going to have another child. He thought that wasn't possible since Kushina wasn't in heat, but he guessed he was wrong.

He tried to find an excuse to travel back to Demon Country, but the council would always find a reason to keep him in the village. He was so busy that he missed the birth of his second son. He was happy to have received pictures of his new born baby boy. Kushina gave him the opportunity to name their son and he picked the name of a hero that his sensei wrote about, which was the first book he made that wasn't about sex! Unfortunately it didn't sell much. They named him Naruto. It had been five years since he last seen his sons and Kushina. He finally decided to go even if it meant disobeying the council. The day he was about to go was when Kyuubi and the two Uchiha's came to his village barely alive. That was the day he found out about the destruction of the hanyou village and Kushina's death. He was devastated to hear that the love of his life was dead that he didn't notice that Kyuubi might have needed him.

He felt like the worst father at the moment. Minato sighed looking at the stars like he had done many times when he was thinking, the same stars that he looked up to when he was with Kushina, the same stars he looked at with a saddened heart, and the same stars he looked at when he found his love once more.

He opened his eyes with resolve in them._ 'I'll tell him! When he tells Naruto I'll tell him who I really am!'_

Minato saw one of the stars twinkle brightly making him smile. _'I hope you're watching over us Kushina.'_

* * *

**Phew! That was long! I hope you all like this chapter and sorry for the long wait! And I'm also sorry if this chapter sucks, for some reason I don't think it's that great, but I can't find another way to do it. Also this Obito is the same he does have the sharingan, but his last name isn't Uchiha. He has it because his mother had relations with a hanyou who was more human than hanyou with the Uchiha blood. If that makes any sense to you guys.**

**I wanna thank all the reviews and favs and alerts! Thank you all! =^-^=**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	9. Attack by sunlight

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

Kit was outside in the backyard relaxing. He looked at the sakura trees seeing the gentle breeze blow the petals. Kit looked inside to see that Takashi and Takeshi were having an argument over something with Kyuubi and Itachi .He didn't bother to eavesdrop. Hina was sitting next to him playing with his ears. They both had unreadable expressions. Hina looked to the wolf that was outside. She tried to remember his name.

She stood up walking over to him making Kit perk up. He watched her to make sure that the wolf wouldn't try to harm her. Hina stood at a fair distance from the wolf, but still in his line of sight. The wolf stopped his training to look at the girl.

"What is it?" he asked emotionlessly.

Hina looked at him with curiosity. "Why are you so grumpy all the time?"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "I'm not grumpy I just don't find the need to show any other expression."

Hina nodded to his answer before asking another. "How come you're not like Kit?"

"If you mean why I'm not a fox it's because there are other different types of hanyous out there."

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know there are others?"

"BECAUSE!"

Kit was next to her in a second glaring up at the wolf. Sasuke sighed having not meant to put the blond on edge. He calmed down and looked at the girl with more calm.

"I know because I have seen them before they were killed."

Hina looked up at him with wide eyes. "They died?"

"Yes, I don't know if there are more that escaped that massacre, but for now it's just us."

Sasuke looked at Hina, surprised to see a sheen of tears in her eyes. "S-so Kit won't be able to make babies o-or ever see his Ka-san?"

Kit pulled Hina close offering her comfort. "Don't cry Hina," he whispered.

Sasuke felt a little awkward standing there. He had no idea what to do to stop a kid from crying. Sasuke turned back to them when he heard humming.

Kit was holding Hina and slightly swaying as he hummed the familiar tune that the woman in the video would hum to him. Sasuke watched amazed at his ability to make the little girl stop her tears and calm down. Hina seemed to have fallen asleep in his arms, there is no doubt that he would make a great mother. Kit looked at him with a glare.

"Why do you make Hina cry?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "It's not like intentionally did it. How was I to know that she would begin to cry?"

Kit rolled his eyes and walked back over to the porch and sat in the rocking chair with Hina on his lap sleeping.

Sasuke having nothing to do sat on the porch as well. Kit spared him a small glance before rocking in the chair and humming the song once more while running his fingers through Hina's hair.

"Why do you hum that song?" asked Sasuke as he listened to him hum. He couldn't explain it, but listening hum made him feel relaxed.

"I hum cause Ka-chan would hum it when Kit would feel sad."

Sasuke nodded. He would have thought with the emotional meaning that song has to him he would hate to hear it since she was dead, but he guessed he was wrong.

"It's only thing Kit has for Hina to remember Ka-chan."

'_So he sings it for the girl ignoring the pain he might feel from the memories.'_

"How was your life like growing up here?" he asked wanting to change the topic before he got sad.

Kit knew what he was doing and felt grateful. "Kit didn't live in this place. Kit was raised in another."

Sasuke looked at him with question.

"We lived in another part. A little bit far from here." Kit pointed in the general direction of where they once lived. "We left that place when Satoshi-sama wanted to make a village."

Sasuke listened to Kit tell him about how he grew up and about the family that took him in and raised him. He smiled, although unnoticeable, when he saw how happy Kit was telling him about his life. Kit's face soon turned to one of sadness.

"Tou-chan died when we was out hunting," Sasuke saw that Kit looked at the ground with guilt in his eyes, "Kit was supposed to help Tou-chan t-track animals for food. Dat's when a panther attacked us."

Kit bit his lip for a second before taking a shuttering breath.

"K-kit din't know what to do. Tou-chan protected Kit. He hurt the panther, but Kit saw red on him. I-it was all on him. Tou-chan fell and Kit din't knows what to do. I-I ran home, got help, but too late. H-he died."

Sasuke placed a comforting hand on him.

"Ka-chan got sick. She weakened; she couldn't get up any more. She died."

Kit was close to breaking down. Sasuke got up and hugged him while telling him it would be all right. He didn't know why he was comforting him, but he felt like he needed to, he wanted to see him smile not cry. Kit cried into his chest for a while. Sasuke still held him as he ran his fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. Sasuke took in his sent and felt pure bliss. Kit also took in his sent a buried him nose in his shirt wanting to smell more.

"Sasuke smell good," he said making Sasuke blush a little.

Kit pulled away looking up at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke looked at him with a smile as well, happy that he was no longer crying. They seemed to stare into each other's eyes. Their eyes seemed to go half-mast on their own as they neared each other. They both didn't know what was happening, but didn't feel the need to stop. They were an inch apart from each other with Kit's eyes fully closed and Sasuke's looking at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

They both pulled away quickly and turned to look at an angry Takashi. Kit quickly got up confused at what he did wrong. His ears were plastered on his head backing away from the wolf. Takashi got in between them glaring at the wolf hanyou.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" he repeated with a harsh glare.

Sasuke glared right back feeling angry, but not knowing why. He didn't know why he was about to kiss the little fox and why he felt irritation for the interruption, but he was not about to let this idiot talk to him like that.

"What does it matter to you?" he growled.

"Because it looked like you were putting the moves on Kit! WHO, by the way, HAS NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE DOING!"

Takeshi told Kit to go inside. Kit walked inside throwing a glance at the glaring two.

Takeshi walked up to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder. "Takashi calm down. Nothing happened."

Takashi scoffed as he removed his brother's hand. "Something could have happened Takeshi and I'm sure that wolf would have taken full advantage of it."

"My brother is nothing like that," defended Itachi, "they were both just running on their instincts. It's not their fault that their hanyou instincts controlled them for a few seconds!"

Takashi turned and glared at Kyuubi. "You say you're his brother yet you don't care that he was about to kiss him!"

"Takashi"

Takashi pushed passed them and entered the house. Takeshi sighed rubbing his temples and entered the house throwing an apologetic glance at them.

Kyuubi and Itachi both looked at the glaring wolf.

"Sasuke what were you doing?" questioned Kyuubi.

Sasuke looked away not answering.

"Sasuke," said Itachi with an authoritative tone.

Sasuke sighed before looking up at the sky. "I-I don't know," he admitted looking down at the ground with a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Both Itachi and Kyuubi looked at him before shaking their heads.

"I swear Itachi your brother is just like you."

"Hn."

Itachi pulled Kyuubi into a kiss. Sasuke made a disgusted face as they started to suck each other's face off.

* * *

"Master they are ready for your use."

A pleased look passed on the man's face. "Good, I want them to be sent out at once."

"Yes master!" the henchman ran out of the room quickly to deliver the orders given.

'_Hmm, now we'll see how they will handle this new threat I also can't wait to see how the fox hanyou will handle this change.'_

"You seem to be in a good mood master."

The man turned to see Kirai walk in swinging her hips seductively. He smirked as he watched her.

"That is because today will be the test of our prototype and I will get to see how well this fox will do. If he survives then he would be a worthy addition to my arsenal."

He looked at Kirai with seriousness making her compose herself.

"Kirai, I want you to then go out and get him for me. You will take the others and the hanyous if you think you will need them."

"Hai master."

He smirked lifting a hand to hold up her chin. She blushed as he stared into her eyes with lust.

"Don't disappoint me."

* * *

Kit was sitting in his room boredom written on his face. His ears perked up hearing light foot steps outside his door. He looked at the door watching it open to reveal Hina. She smiled at him and ran in his room jumping on his bed.

"Kit! How about we go to the market and buy some candy?"

"Butterscotch!"

"Yep, we'll get butterscotch!"

"Okay!"

Hina giggled and made a shushing motion not wanting her brother to hear them sneak out and stop them from getting their candy. They successfully made it out the door not noticing the grey haired nin watching them with an arched brow.

Hina happily giggled as she popped another piece of butterscotch into Kit's mouth from her perch on his shoulders. Kit's tail swished in delight at having his favorite treat. Hina giggled as she heard Kit's happy purr.

"Now all we have to do is sneak into the house with our candy safely." Hina had a contemplative look as she tried to figure out how to do that.

Kit was just happy that he got a piece of candy. He looked up at the bright sky with a few fluffy white clouds floating by. He liked these kinds of days, but he really liked it when it snowed. The two were heading to the house when they heard an explosion. Kit and Hina turned around to see where they once were was destroyed. People were screaming and running around. Kit looked in the smoke to see shadowy figures. He sniffed the air catching their scent making his eyes widen.

He knew he needed to fight them off to protect the village, but he couldn't leave Hina. He was decided to run back to the house and leave Hina there. He was about to turn around when one of the figures jumped out of the smoke.

"KIT WATCH OUT!"

Kit turned around to see sharp claws slashing down on him

"Kit!"

Takashi and Takeshi were looking around the house for their sneaky little sister and Kit.

"Hina! Kit! Come on out already!" shouted Takashi.

Kakashi looked up from his book to see one of the twins peak into the living room.

"If you're looking for Naruto and Hina they snuck out of the house a while ago."

Takashi scowled at him. "His name is Kit and why did you just watch them leave!"

Kakashi shrugged, "I didn't see anything wrong with them leaving."

Takashi gave a frustrated yell. "Takeshi! They left the house!"

They heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs.

"They must have gone out to buy candy," said Takeshi.

Takashi was about to say something when they heard an explosion. They all quickly ran out of the house to look outside. They saw a trail of smoke leading to the sky from what Takashi could tell from the village market.

"What the fuck happened?"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes at the smoke. "Kit and Hina are there."

Takashi's eyes widened. They ran out of the house as fast as they could. The others soon followed behind them.

Kit jumped out of the way of the claw that was seconds away from slashing his face. He dodged again as another one came at him. Hina slid down so that she was on his back with her legs wrapped tightly around him. Kit pulled out a kunai from his pocket and jumped onto one of the creatures back and stabbed it then jumped right back off.

He watched anticipating to see smoke come out of the wound, but it didn't. All that came out was a liquid substance. This only made him further confused since they knew about them turning into smoke. Kit jumped in the air with a flip when two of the creature tried to catch him during his confusion. The creature started attacking in sync which was new to him since the others would always attack like mindless animals whose only goal was to sink their teeth into flesh. These ones seemed to attack with a purpose and seemed to have more brains. Kit used an ice jutsu to freeze the ground. The creatures couldn't find their footing and were sliding around.

With them subdued for now, he ran making sure that he had a tight hold on Hina. He felt her fright rolling off her in waves. He spread his senses to see how many of those nasty things were out there. Kit's eyes widened as he sensed over 50 of them running about the village causing destruction.

He looked up ahead to see one of them standing there about to slash into a woman.

Kit took in a huge breath of air and unleashed an air bullet laced with chakra. The air bullet knocked the creature off of the woman.

"Hina, close eyes!"

Hina complied closing her eyes. Kit took out his kunai once more and slashed the creature's throat leaving it to drown in its own blood. The woman scrambled to get up.

"Run to safety!"

The woman nodded and left running to where they were drilled to go. Kit was about to run off once more when he felt something slimy wrap around his leg. He quickly threw Hina off making sure she would land in a rolling motion.

Hina gave a startled yell as she was thrown off his back. When she stopped rolling and sat up she looked up scared as one of the creatures had Kit in its grasp

Kit looked at her, "Run!"

Hina was frozen for a couple of seconds before jumping up and running out of there with tears in her eyes. _'I have to find Nii-samas'!'_

The twins and the others got to the village center to see the destroyed shops and some traces of blood. They found a group of the creatures huddled around something.

"So what Tomoko-san said was true," said Takashi.

The group of creatures turned to look at them hearing Takashi. They growled baring their yellow jagged teeth.

"Come on Takashi, the sooner we take care of them the faster we find Hina and Kit."

Takashi nodded pulling out his sword at the same time as his brother. Fire burned on their swords as they pumped their elemental chakra. They both charged at them with Takashi jumping up to slash downwards with Takeshi getting low and thrusting upwards. One of the creatures jumped away in time while another got sliced with fire burning its dead body.

Sasuke and Itachi both jumped into the fight as well getting the two that were about to jump on the brothers. Sasuke impaled one with his chidori while Itachi used his fire ball jutsu on the other. Kakashi got in the actions as well using a mud wall to limit the space that the creatures had. Kyuubi used a fire dragon jutsu aiming it at one of them that was in the back of the group. Kiba and Akamaru used their tunneling fang to drill through them. They got two of them making dark liquid splatter all over.

Everyone made a face of disgust as some of it splattered on them.

"Come on! We need to go find them!" shouted Takashi as he ran with his brother.

The others followed keeping an eye out for more of those things.

Hina was running, willing her tears not to cloud her vision. She saw a dark figure next to her. She turned to see what it was and gasped seeing one of those things. She looked to the other side to see another one. She jumped back in time just as one of them made a snapping motion with its jaws. Hina back tracked and ran through an alley way. The creatures skidded in front of it seeing as they were too big to fit through it. They jumped on top of the building keeping up with the girl.

Hina felt fear and panic seeing as they were still following her. She screamed as one of them almost jumped on top of her as she ran out of the alley. She made a left following one of the many paths through the market. She cringed as she saw a pool of blood ahead of her. She heard screaming and yelling from throughout the village. She could hear the creature's paws hitting the dirt as they followed her. She knew that a creature of their size could easily catch her and kill her. She could only think that they were toying with her.

Hina yelped as she tripped and fell to the ground. She looked to see what she tripped on and almost vomited at the sight of the mutilated body. Her eyes widened as the creatures seemed to be smirking at her. They slowly stalked forward making her scoot back. She felt tears start to fall from her eyes.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Hina felt relief wash over her as her brothers appeared before her. The twins unleashed a fire jutsu. A tow headed fire dragon shot out and burnt the creatures into a crisp leaving the stench of burning flesh.

Hina burst our crying as she hugged both her brothers. The twins wrapped their arms around their sister feeling relief that they found her.

"I-I was s-so scared," she cried.

"Shh, Hina it's all right now we're here now," soothed Takashi.

"Where is Kit?" asked Takeshi.

Hina's eyes widened having momentarily forgotten about the fox. "H-he got caught by one of those things! H-he got me off his back and told me to r-run when he was dragged away!"

The brothers cursed hearing this. They turned to look at the others. "We have to find Kit! Those things got him."

Kyuubi felt worry and anger fill him knowing his brother is in danger. Minato clenched his fist at the thought that his son was in danger.

"I'll watch over Hina, you all go find Kit," said Iruka.

Takashi handed Hina to him giving him a thankful look.

"Come on let's go!"

They all ran off once more.

Kit bit into one of the creatures hind legs. He jumped away just as one of the many tentacles coming off its back was about to slam down on him. He growled from his crouching position. He looked to the sides to see the ring of creatures around him. It was unfortunate for him that this one knew how to multiply itself. He jumped out of the ring just as a barrage of tentacles came down. He launched a gust of wind at them knocking some of them down.

Kit was growing irritated by the number of creatures appearing and it wasn't helping that he had no idea if Hina was all right. He dodged more of the tentacles growling low in his throat. His eyes seemed to flash violet as he tried to keep his inner demon in check. He promised to never use it without Takashi's or Takeshi's permission.

Kit growled at the creatures with his fur starting to stand up. He made shadow clones of himself having enough of this. All the replicas and the originals faced off as they got ready to attack.

The group was running about helping the other Kage nin and civilians along the way. The twins were growing frustrated at having yet to find Kit. Kyuubi and Minato were faring no better. They had finished getting rid of another group of creatures.

"Fuck! Where is he?" shouted Takashi with clear frustration and worry.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

They all winced hearing the screeching voice of the pink harpy. Sakura launched herself at Sasuke who side stepped her attack. Anzu was running up to them as well with Fumio beside her.

"Takeshi! Thank Kami! These things came out of nowhere!" said a tired Anzu.

"Uhm I think that is pretty obvious," said Takashi with a roll of his eyes.

Anzu glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you Takashi!"

"Well you are talking to my twin so you might as well be talking to me!"

Takeshi sighed. "Have you seen Kit?"

Anzu broke her glare to look at him. "No we haven't, but I did sense his chakra around that way."

Takeshi nodded his thanks and ran that way while grabbing Takashi shirt and dragging him with him.

"This isn't over ANZU!"

Kit was panting as he finally took down the duplicating creature. It took him a lot of his chakra to take it down. He sniffed the air to see if there were any more of them around. He found two of them one was running around the houses while another was in the sky making him confused. He had never seen one who could fly.

He ran towards the direction of the duo. When Kit got there he saw that the bird like creature would swoop down spitting some sort of acidic like substance that melted parts of houses. The creature on the land would go in through the holes that were created and attack anyone in there.

Growling Kit made to attack the one that was about to enter the house one an earsplitting shriek pierced his ears making him howl in pain. The creature turned around and snapped its jaws at him. The bird shrieked once more in the sky. Kit looked at the creature in front of him his vision unfocused from his damaged ears. Kit stumbled around a little letting the creature know that it had the advantage. The creature swiped at him knocking him down and giving him three slash marks on his nose.

Kit yelped in pain, but had no time to recover as the birds talons ripped down his back making him howl in pain. Kit staggered to the ground feeling the poison from the creatures attack burn through his body. He looked up defeated at the creatures. Kit tried to will his body to get up to not let those things think they have one. He would not let it end like this he had people he needed to protect. He swore that he would protect them. He swore to never watch another one of his family members die.

The four legged creature walked up about to deliver the finishing blow. He stopped in its tracks when it saw swirling red chakra surround it. Both creatures backed away as the swirling chakra entered the fox hanyou's body.

The wounds on Kit's body started to heal and fatigue disappeared replacing it with new found adrenalin. Kit seemed to grow more as well as grow three more tails. The tips of the tails and ears turned crimson red. His eyes changed from purple to red with slits in them. His claws sharpened as his canines grew. Once his transformation ended he looked at the two creatures with hatred and anger. Kit let out a roar that spread throughout the village.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Sorry about the long wait! It's just that we were moving out of our home and its hard since us girls did most of the work. I have also been feeling kind of depressed seeing as I had to give my cat to the animal shelter since pets aren't allowed T^T I miss him!**

**I hope you all like this chapter! I tried to find a way to get the two to interact and I did I just think its not that great, but oh well! It's done!**

**Please fav and review!**


	10. Repair

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me!**

* * *

Everyone covered their ears as a loud roar ripped across the village. They also had to brace themselves as a wave of chakra passed right through them with great force.

"What the fuck was that?" shouted Kiba.

Akamaru whined as he felt the chakra filled with so much anger and hate. He shook in place making Kiba worry. If Akamaru was frightened then that means what ever made that noise was something scary.

"Shit," cursed Takeshi. He knew what it was that caused that roar and felt apprehension for what could have caused this to happen.

"Fuck! Kit must be in great danger to unleash his inner demon!" said Takashi.

"What! That was Kit!" said a surprised Kiba.

They were all surprised to hear that it was the little fox hybrid who is unleashing this ominous feeling.

"Yeah this has only happened once and that was when our father was killed. We have to get to him fast before he gets out of control!"

They all ran to where the chakra wave came from.

Kyuubi felt worried thinking that something very bad must have happened for him to unleash his inner. Minato was also feeling worried since it was one of his sons that was in danger.

Kit now stood towering over the creatures at 7 feet. The winged creature took to the sky feeling that it was the safest thing to do to get away from the transformed hanyou. The other created some distance between it and the fox. It looked at him with caution waiting to see what the fox would do.

Kit watched him with narrowed eyes while his ears stayed alerted to the winged creature's actions. The two cautiously watched the hanyou before deciding that they needed to attack and kill him now.

Kit evaded all of their combined attacks with him landing a few scratches and bites here and there. Kit was just playing with the two and they both seemed to notice and started to get more aggressive with their hits. Kit sensing their anger decided to stop playing.

When he saw the four legged one attack he moved over a little then quickly clamped down on its unprotected neck. The creature gave a screech of pain alerting the other to its distress. The bird like creature dived down with its talons outstretched in attack. Kit hearing his approach he quickly swung around throwing the creature he captured to the other. The bird like creature tried to stop, but couldn't as its talons pierced through its companions fur making it cry out in pain. It quickly helped the other back on land and was tackled down by the huge fox. Kit quickly ripped and tore at its wings to prevent it from getting away. The bird screeched making kit jump away with his ears down. The bird struggled to a standing position as the four legged one came to stand next to him. Both were heavily panting as their injuries were getting to them.

"KIT!" shouted the brothers as they came to the scene.

Kit ignored them keeping his eyes on the two creatures who dared try to kill him.

"Th-that's Kit?" stuttered out Kiba.

"What happened to him?" asked Neji.

"That is the form he takes when he is half way to letting his inner demon take over. This is very dangerous," said Takeshi.

They watched as Kit changed a little more. The fur on his paws turned red as the fur around his eyes also started turning red. Another tail sprouted out making it five tails.

Kit stalked forward to the creatures. The creatures backed away with the bird like one trying to fly with its tattered wings despite its pain as its wings slowly started to heal. The other one deciding that its life is worth more turned to high tail it out of there. Kit quickly pounced on it before it could even get far. The creature struggled under him making him use his tails as a form of restrains. His two free tails wrapped around the creatures neck and made quick work of snapping and decapitating it.

"Kit snap out of it!"

Kit turned around and growled at the approaching figure. Takashi stepped back a little seeing Kit's red eyes fall on him.

'_Foolish human! Getting in my way, I will kill you to show you not to order me around.'_

'_No! Don't hurt Takashi he's friend!'_

Kit was having an inner struggle with his demon. The creature had hidden itself during the decapitation of the other. It waited for its wings to recover and was almost finished. He looked over at the fox to see him distracted by one of those humans. The human seemed to slowly approach the dangerous hanyou. The creature finally had its wings back and cawed in triumph. It took flight then attacked the human in front of the fox assuming that it was important to the fox.

Kit had gotten some control over his body when he looked up hearing a caw. He watched as the winged creature dove down heading towards Takashi. His eyes widened in panic. He moved towards Takashi who froze seeing him come at him.

"Takashi move!" shouted his twin seeing the hanyou charge at him.

Takashi stumbled backwards making him fall down on his behind. He put his arms up as a form of protection to whatever Kit did.

Kit sent out an air wave that cut through the winged creature not letting it get anywhere near Takashi. The others watched having thought that Kit was going to attack Takashi, but was actually protecting him. Once the threat was gone Kit padded up to Takashi and checked him to see if he was hurt. Kit had reduced to size and no longer had the red markings on his fur.

"Thanks Kit that thing would have killed me if it wasn't for you."

Kit yipped happy that he could protect his family. Suddenly kit's eye rolled as he fell on the ground passed out. He shifted back to his human form not having the energy to stay in his animal form.

"Is he all right?" asked Minato.

"Yeah he's just tired," said Takeshi.

Takashi lifted him up bridal style. "He just needs a lot of rest."

"Hey are you guys all right?"

Takashi scowled hearing that voice so soon.

Anzu ran up to Takeshi and latched onto his arm. "Oh! Takeshi you're so brave going against Kit in his demonic state!"

Sasuke watched wondering how Takeshi just stood there and not caring that a crazy girl was latched onto his arm. Speaking of crazy girls. Sasuke flinched hearing Sakura's screech.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke held back an annoyed groan as Sakura ran up to him. Taking pity on the wolf Takashi stuck his foot out making Sakura trip and fall flat on her face on the dirt. Kiba burst out laughing seeing Sakura's fall. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome knowing that this would cause only more trouble. Fumio and Daisuke came just in time to see that happen. Daisuke was laughing at Sakura.

"Wow ugly I can't believe you didn't see that," said Sai with his fake smile.

"Oh my god! Sakura! Walk much?" said Kiba in a fit full of laughter. Daisuke high fived him for his brilliant joke.

Sakura got up glaring at Takashi. "Why the fuck did you do that?" she screeched.

"Do what?" he said trying to play innocent.

"You know what you did you piece of shit!" she made to punch him, but was stopped by Fumio.

Fumio held her wrist in a bruising grip with a firm glare. "Haruno-san if you haven't noticed Takashi is holding an injured person and I would like it if you didn't hurt him."

Takashi felt his face heat up. _'FUCK! Stop blushing man!' _

Fumio let go of Sakura standing next to Takashi protectively. Making heart bubbles float about Takashi. Not that anyone could see them.

"Anzu were there any casualties?" asked Takeshi.

Anzu straightened up letting go of Takeshi's arm. "Only two civilians died the rest got out without a problem except for the few who had sustained some injuries. The medics are already taking care of the wounded."

Takeshi nodded. "Let's all head towards the hospital and see if we can help and get Kit treated."

They all sprinted to the hospital.

* * *

It was now night time and they were out helping set up tents for people to sleep in for shelter seeing as some homes were destroyed during the surprise attack. They were all still on high alert by orders from Satoshi, he didn't want to risk a late night attack with them unprepared. Kit was still resting on bed in the hospital with Hina by his side.

Kyuubi walked into the hospital towards Naruto's room, he will call him Naruto seeing as that is his name, to see how he was doing. He opened his room door. Kyuubi smiled seeing little Hina asleep and curled up to Kit's side on the bed. Kit seemed to have shifted as well having his arm and tail around her offering her warmth. As he steeped closer to the two Kit's eyes opened to see him.

"Hey I see you're awake."

Kit smiled and yawned. "Kit's been awake."

"For how long?"

"Two hours," he said looking out of the window. "Where Takashi and Takeshi?"

"They're outside patrolling the village in case of another attack."

Kit nodded and looked out the window again. Kyuubi watched Kit feeling his concern from earlier return.

"Kyuu okay?"

Kyuubi looked at Kit and nodded with a smile. "Yeah I'm okay. Um, Kit earlier why did you turn into your demonic state?"

Kit looked at the wall for a bit before looking at Kyuubi. "Kit was in danger so demon came out I didn't mean to. Kit knows that demon is dangerous. I-I didn't mean to." Kit said with sniffle.

Kyuubi walked up to him and placed a hand on his head in comfort. "Don't cry were not mad that you did that. It's okay you were in danger it was only natural that you would use it."

Kit stopped crying and settled down. He purred as Kyuubi stroked his hair. Kyuubi smiled feeling content with being able to be with his little brother.

* * *

"So the attack went well?" asked the man.

"Yes master the creatures proved to be much more effective than the first ones, but it would seem that they need to be more vicious and blood thirsty seeing as some of them wanted to run off as soon as their life was threatened," replied Kirai

"Tell the scientists to do so. How did the Kitsune do?"

"He did all right he battled through all of them. He even went into his demonic state which gave me a chill. Its chakra felt so malicious and blood thirsty." Kirai shivered just thinking about the demons chakra.

"Really?" he said with interest in his voice. "Well for now we will let the scientist work out the little flaw and well wait for four days before attacking and this time you will go with the hanyous and the others."

"Yes master!"

"Good"

Kiyomi turned away having heard enough. She gasped in surprised when she collided with a chest.

"What are you doing Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi blushed in embarrassment. "N-nothing Kenta!" she said to the tiger.

Kenta looked at her before turning and walking back to their wing of the place. Kiyomi walked in step next to him.

"So what were they talking about?"

"Th-they want us to go to the village soon and he wants us to capture the kitsune hanyou for his collection."

"Hmm, for some reason this doesn't seem so good."

"It isn't from what I heard Kirai tell the master the hanyou has a very powerful demonic from which I doubt we could take on, also there are three other hanyous with them so this mission would seem impossible."

They walked in silence for a while. They passed many torches before Kenta spoke.

"I don't want to do this. I don't want to help him get another of us to use for his twisted plot."

Kiyomi looked at him with her ears flattened. "There isn't anything we could do to go against him Kenta as long as we have these collars." She pulled on hers to prove her point.

"We'll find a way to destroy these things! Then we will be free!"

Kiyomi smiled at Kenta's enthusiasm. She blushed seeing him smile for her. She always felt warm and tingly inside whenever she was near Kenta.

"YO! Cat shits! Whats up!"

Kiyomi felt like killing the bird since she ruined the happy feeling she had.

"Nothing much bird brain besides the face he is going to send us out to capture a hanyou for him," said Kenta.

"WHAT? NO WAY AM I DOING THAT! WHAT IS HE FUCKING RETARDED?"

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN!"

Out walked the disgruntled bear having been woken up from his sleep.

"ABOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP!"

"Can you stop shouting!" the bear yawned as he stretched and scratched his stomach.

"Well Dai now that your awake I'm sure you heard about our new mission," said Kenta

"Yes I did and it would seem we can't do anything about it, but go and get him if we don't want to die."

"Well I don't like this I don't want to keep doing what that fucktard says!"

"Haruko we have to we all have no choice no matter how much we don't want to do this," said Dai.

They all felt anger and hopelessness fill them at the thought of not being able to do anything to go against the one who enslaved them.

* * *

Two days have passed spent on high alert and reconstructing the village. Kit had gotten out of the hospital on the second day and quickly jumped in to help with the rebuilding of the destroyed houses and buildings.

Kit was running around transporting pieces of wood with Hina on his back holding a bucket of nails. Kit stopped in front of a built house skeleton. He dropped the pieces of wood on the ground and Hina hoped off his back handing Takashi the bucket of nails.

"Here you go Nii-chan!" she held up the heavy bucket to him.

Takashi took it from her with a smile. "Thank you Hina-chan! You're a really strong girl to be able to hold this heavy bucket!" he praised making Hina puff out her little chest in pride.

"Of course I am! I'm gonna be a great Kunouichi someday and Kit is going to be my partner!"

Takashi laughed as he ruffled his sister's hair. Hina pouted not liking that her hair was getting messed up.

"That's good, but you have a ways to go Hina-chan. Just keep up your studies and training."

"Aww, I hate studying!" she whined.

Takashi just shook his head and shoed her away. Hina grumbled as she stomped her way to Kit and climbed onto his back.

"Come on Kit we still have to deliver more wood and paint."

Kit yipped and turned around taking off towards where they came from, skillfully avoiding the workers. Takashi watched them leave with a smile on his face.

"Takashi can you hand me the bucket."

Takashi quickly grabbed the nail bucket and handed it to Fumio with a small blush dusting his face.

"H-here!"

Takeshi was on what would be the roof of the house watching his blushing brother with amusement.

"Does your brother have a crush on Fumio-san?"

Takeshi looked at Kakashi who also saw the little exchange.

"Yes, but the idiot has yet to tell him how he feels. He's afraid that Fumio will reject him or be disgusted by him."

"Doesn't Fumio-san like him?" he asked as he hammered in a nail.

Takeshi arched an eyebrow. "What would give you that idea?"

"Well he seems very protective and caring towards Takashi."

"What if he is just being a good friend?" he asked without taking his eyes off his work.

"Trust me I know when someone is just acting friendly and I'm sure you know as well." Kakashi smirked.

Takeshi smirked as well. "Yes I know, but I don't feel the need to tell my brother if he is so oblivious to what Fumio feels towards him. He needs to figure that out for himself even if it frustrates me to see that he cannot see it."

"OW! FUCK!"

They both turned to see Kiba holding his injured hand and jumping around.

"Kyuubi-san! We have more paint for ya!" shouted Hina as they approached.

Kyuubi waved at them as they came to a stop next to the finished house they built which just needed painting. Kyuubi took the paint from Hina and the one in Kit's mouth.

"You guys must be really busy." He commented as he handed the paint cans to Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yep! Kit and I have been delivering supplies everywhere, but it's great cause we can help you guys! So do you guys need anything else?"

Kyuubi shook his head. "No we're fine."

"All right! Let's go Kit!"

They left them to continue running deliveries.

"I hate painting," said Kyuubi as they opened the paint cans with their sensitive noses picking up the strong smell.

"Suck it up Kyuubi," said Sasuke.

"Hmm, not a bad idea little brother," said Itachi with a mischievous smirk.

Sasuke pulled a disgusted look at his brother's comment. He did not need to hear that right now.

"Come on you three move it!" shouted Iruka.

Hina and Kit were now saddling up some dinners for the people in the tents and the workers. It was already night time by now and this was the last delivery for the day.

"All right that's all of it," said Anzu.

"Thank you for helping me Anzu-chan!" said Hina.

"No problem," she said smiling down at the little girl.

"Wait! I have something that needs to be taken to Yoshiko-san!" Tomoko ran up to them with a box in hand. She handed it to Hina.

"Hina take special care of these medicines they need to go to Yoshiko-san so she could treat the injured understood?"

"Hai!"

"Think of this as a mission," she said with a smile seeing Hina's eyes get wide.

"A real Ninja mission? All right! Don't worry Tomoko-san I'll get this to Yoshiko-baachan in no time!"

"Let's go Kit! We can't fail!"

Kit yipped and sprinted towards the tents. They ran in the direction of their house which was where the tents were set up and where the hospital was. Kit jumped over some left over debris and some set up wood. Hina clutched on to the package tightly in one arm while the other was used to hold onto Kit. They finally made it to the tents and stopped in front of some civilian soldiers. They untied the packages containing dinner and started to distribute them among the people. Kit walked up to the hospital and got low to the ground so Hina could hop off. Hina raced inside with Kit following in his human form. Nurses who were patrolling around in the corridors yelled at them to slow down which they ignored seeing as they had to get the medicines to Yoshiko. They finally made it to the main office where Yoshiko would be. Hina pushed open the door and stepped inside with Kit right behind her. Yoshiko looked up from reviewing some charts.

"Hina-chan what are you doing here?"

"I brought you some medicines from Tomoko-san! She said they were important and to give them to you right away!"

"Ah! Yes the medicine." Yoshiko stood up and took them from Hina. "Thank you for delivering them to me they were very important. Now here is your reward."

She gave both Hina and Kit two pieces of candy making them break out into large grins.

"Thanks Ba-chan!"

Yoshiko laughed and motioned them to run along. They left the hospital running through the corridors getting yelled at again.

Hina and Kit played around as they ran up the pathway to the house. They both quickly ate their candy knowing that they would get in trouble from having any. Takashi and Takeshi were not happy that they snuck out to get candy the day of the attack so as punishment they weren't allowed to have candy for a month. They took away all their candy from that day making Hina throw a tantrum and Kit sad. Kit almost got them back with the puppy dog eyes, but the twins will was stronger this time.

They burst through the front doors and ran to the kitchen were dinner was waiting for them. They jumped into their chairs giggling.

"What's got you two giggly?" asked Takashi.

"Oh nothing!" answered Hina making herself giggle more.

Hina picked up her chop sticks and started eating the rice and grilled beef in front of her. Kit followed her example and did the same with a bit more difficulty. He really hated those evil sticks.

Takashi watched them feeling suspicious from their giggling. "So how was your day?"

"Um it was okay, just delivered stuff all day," she said helping Kit with his chop sticks. "How was your day Nii-chan?"

"Okay," he said picking up his glass to drink.

"I'm sure it was since you were with Fumio-san." Hina smirked

Takashi choked on his water and started banging on his chest. Takeshi helped his suffering twin and gave him a big smack to his back. Hina giggled watching her brother choke.

"w-what makes you think that?" he asked after catching his breath.

Everyone was now watching with curiosity and amusement.

"Well you two are friends aren't you? So you must have had fun with your friend."

"Uh well yeah I did." He felt relieved knowing that Hina wasn't insinuating what he thought she was.

It was silent for a minute before Hina spoke again.

"So did you tell Fumio-san that you like him?"

Takashi started choking again not expecting Hina to say that. Takeshi rolled his eyes as he helped his brother dislodge the meat from his throat.

"Hina quit teasing Takashi you know he is too much of a chicken to say anything to Fumio." Reprimanded Takeshi.

"What! I am not a chicken!" shouted Takashi with outrage.

"Then why haven't you told him Nii-chan?"

"B-because I-I don't see why I should."

"Because you want to fuck him."

This time both brothers choked on their food. Kakashi and Itachi helped the twins.

"W-where did you learn that language?" asked an angered Takeshi.

"From Daisuke-kun," she answered, "He also told me what it meant!"

Takeshi was plotting ways to kill Daisuke in his mind hearing this information.

"What is fuck?" asked Kit.

"Oh! It means-" Takashi quickly clamped down his hand on Hina's mouth. "Uh, um nothing! It means nothing! Don't worry about it Kit!" Hina bit Takashi's hand making him pull away in pain. Hina smiled and continued eating whispering 'I'll tell you later' to Kit who nodded.

"No you won't! And if I ever hear that word from either the two of you, you will be punished!"

Hina crossed her arms and pouted in her seat. Kit looked so confused.

"Now everyone eat and stop talking," ordered Takeshi.

It was really quiet the first few minutes before there was a slam from the front door.

"WE'RE HOME!"

Takeshi felt a smirk forming on his face. His prey came to him.

Daisuke walked into the kitchen area with a happy smile and a big hello to all of them. Behind him came in Fumio.

"Hey Daisuke, Fumio," said Takashi with a faint blush.

Hina had an evil look on her face seeing the perfect chance to torture her brother.

"Daisuke so nice of you to come to you de- I mean to dinner," said Takeshi.

Daisuke didn't know why, but he felt like he should run out of the house while he still could. He was not able to since Fumio pushed him forward and into a seat next to Hina. Fumio sat in the only chair available which was next to Takashi.

Hina got the mischievous look in her eyes. She quickly wiped away less her brothers get suspicious. She started playing around with the found on her plate trying to make herself look more innocent.

"So Fumio-san Nii-chan has told me about his day with you and a lot of other things about you."

Everyone looked at Takashi as he spit out the water in his mouth getting Daisuke wet. It looked very funny if you were there to see it!

Fumio cast a worried glance at him before looking back at Hina. "Really what has he told you about me?"

"Well he told me that you were the smartest person he knew besides Nii-san and that you were a very great ninja," she said while she looked at Takashi's pleading and scared face.

"Well that was very nice of him to say," he said with a smile.

Takashi had a small smile and his little blush got a shade darker. He felt like he could relax a bit more seeing as Hina was not going to say anything.

"He also likes you very much!"

Takashi felt all blood rush to his face making him feel faint which wasn't a bad idea actually. So he fainted.

Hina giggled as Kit looked panicked not knowing what happened to Takashi. Everyone felt like bursting out laughing. Fumio felt a small blush on his face.

Takeshi looked at Hina disapprovingly. "Hina you shouldn't have don't that to your Nii-chan and you made Kit panic."

Hina lowered her head feeling bad about what she had done, but she did it for her brother! She knew he would never have the balls to tell him himself.

Takeshi sighed as he calmed Kit down and lifted his brother. "I'll take him to his room and Hina, NO DESSERT!"

"OH COME ON!"

* * *

**Hello my readers! I'm sorry for my late update, but you should all know that I have college to worry about now so I'm not able to update as fast as I would like to and my school work makes it hard for me to get inspiration to write. Well it did give an inspiration for a new story, but I don't think I would post that one up soon, but I'll tell you all about it!**

_**The biggest companies in the world have hired the most brilliant of scientist to create the ultimate weapon. Minato left the project, but didn't stop his own research and experiments. He has created the ultimate weapon an animal hybrid with powers named Sasuke. Minato was found out and killed by the men who hired him. Naruto swore revenge for his father's death and with Sasuke with him he will not stop until they are taken down. He is taking down the companies by taking out the heads one by one. He wears a red hooded cloak and a mask to cover his face. The duo Red and the big bad wolf!**_

**Yep! That is what I came up with in class one day which was kind of weird. Okay so please be patient about my late updates I will try to updated whenever I have a chance! Also I have a story idea in my profile for anyone to use, but you have to aske me first! :)**

**Please fav and review! :D**


	11. The truth

**YAY chapter 11! :D So I added some Sasunaru interaction in this chapter! :D I'm very sorry for their lack of interaction, but you guys got to understand that after I had them talk in chapter 9? There wasn't much time for them to talk since they were under attack and in chapter 10 I was going to add this first part of chapter 11 to the end of 10, but thought it would be better to have it on 11. So without further ado enjoy! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO AND FRIENDS DON'T BELONG TO ME! JUST THE OC'S!**

* * *

Kit was sitting outside on top of the roof on the house keeping watch. He wanted to make sure that no one came to hurt his family, never again. Kit scanned the area and sniffed the air to make sure there were no threats around. He caught one approaching scent that was familiar. His tail wagged a bit as he smelled the nice scent that he likes. He quickly held his tail to stop its thumping and looked to where the approaching figure.

"I see you're awake," said the youngest wolf.

"Yes I'm guarding," said Kit.

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the next to him. "You don't mind if I join you?"

"N-no! Kit doesn't mind!" he said with a little blush.

They both looked out to the village or forest each thinking.

Kit had to admit he didn't really like the young wolf hybrid at first, but he thinks he is okay now. He thinks that he is very cool and interesting. He also thinks that way of Kyuu and 'Tachi, but he doesn't know why, but he wants to get to know more about the young wolf. He told Takashi about this and he went crazy saying that it was bad and he shouldn't think about the wolf at all. Kit wanted to know why it was bad and all he said because it is.

Sasuke looked at the little fox to see confusion on his face. He didn't know why, but he guessed he'll ask him what's troubling him.

"Hey are you all right?"

Kit looked at him with the confusion there. "Is it bad to think of someone else?" he asked.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "No why?"

"Takashi said it's bad for Kit to be thinking about you and wanting to know you." He said with a little blush.

Sasuke felt like blushing at hearing that the little fox was thinking about him. "Hn. He probably just doesn't want you to know more about us, but if you want to know more about me you can and I guess I want to know more about you too."

Kit nodded with a small smile then looked at the stars. Sasuke thought their conversation was over.

"I like orange."

Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips. "I like blue."

The two spent the rest of the night getting to know one another not even realizing that they slowly scooted closer to each other that their sides were practically glued together.

-(While they were talking)-

"Aww! Aren't they the cutest?" said Kyuubi as he listened to them talk and share stories.

"Our boy is growing up fast," said Kyuubi wiping away an imaginary tear.

Itachi chuckled at Kyuubi's antics. "Come on let's leave the two alone."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Kyuubi didn't feel to certain about leaving the two alone.

"I'm sure their fine nothing will happen. Sasuke knows to keep himself in check now come on we need some _alone time_."

Kyuubi blushed as Itachi led them to their room.

* * *

It was now morning and everyone was awake and ready to continue the work from yesterday. Kit was awake all night watching for anything that may come. He stretched and turned to wake up the young wolf.

"Sasuke wake up!"

Sasuke groaned and curled up more into himself. Kit sighed as he kneeled down next to the sleeping wolf.

"Come on Sasuke you need to wake!"

Sasuke gave an annoyed growl and sat up. He threw a tired glare at the bouncy fox then at the sun, cursing it to hell.

"C'mon Sasuke!" he grabbed the wolf's arm trying to haul him up, but couldn't since he was heavy.

Sasuke slowly got up and let the fox drag him down the roof to the back yard then through the sliding glass doors to the kitchen.

"Kit! Where have you been? And why is he with you?" shouted Takashi. Takashi glared at the now more awake wolf.

"On roof! And Sasuke stayed with me and talked!" said Kit with great happiness. He moved to sit down and pulled Sasuke down on the chair next to him.

Takashi scowled at his actions. Takeshi glanced at them then turned back to his breakfast.

"Yes! Now I'm gonna get to see some hanyou babies!" shouted Hina.

Takashi snapped his head towards Hina. "H-Hina! Don't say such things! They will not be doing such actions!" he said with slight awkwardness.

"And why not?" she said with a pout.

"Do what?" asked Kit.

"Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do?" asked the glaring wolf.

"First because, second don't worry Kit well have that talk someday, and third because I am his family and I decide what's best for him," he said with his own glare.

"Takashi shut up and eat. If kit wants to do those 'things' as you put it with him then let him."

Takashi looked at his brother with disbelief. "H-how can you say that?"

"Easy I just move my mouth up and down which helps me produce words," said the smart ass.

"You know what I meant Takeshi!"

Takeshi sighed and stood up grabbing his brother by his shirt collar and dragging him out.

"Excuse us."

They all were curious as to why Takeshi dragged his brother out. They all looked back to where they left as Takeshi poked his head in.

"And Daisuke"

"Yes?"

"_Don't leave."_

Daisuke gulped hearing Takeshi's scary as shit voice and face. Kiba patted his back in comfort.

"It was nice knowing you man," he said.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" He got up, but before he could get out he was stopped by Fumio.

"Stay and face the consequences of you actions," said the red head.

"But what did I do?" wailed the teen.

"I don't know you must have done something to piss him off."

Itachi leaned towards Kyuubi. "While the twins aren't here maybe you could tell Naruto about you being his family." (**A/N: Naruto/Kit isn't able to hear them since he is busy listening to Hina talk.)**

"Actually I think it would be better if they were with us when I did so that if anything happens they could be able to calm him down."

"Good point."

"So, are you gonna tell me why you were up at night?" asked Kyuubi as he drank some of his juice.

"I was thinking about us having pups," he said casually.

Kyuubi almost chocked on his juice. All eyes were on him as he finally swallowed the juice in the correct pipe.

"WHAT?"

"Well I was just thinking, but if you still aren't ready then I understand," Itachi said with no hint of emotion.

Kyuubi sighed as he placed his hand on top of Itachi's and squeezed it.

"Itachi you know I do want to have kits its just that I still don't feel ready."

"I understand Kyuu." Itachi gave him a small smile making him smile in return. Kyuubi was thankful for his understanding.

Kyuubi did want kits, he really did, it's just that he doesn't feel ready to have them yet. He feels like he isn't ready enough to be able to take care of kits and feels unsure if he will be a great parent. Kyuubi turned to look at Naruto. He feels like he would be a bad parent since he wasn't able to take care of his own brother.

* * *

Kit stood at attention watching over the young children of the village. Today they didn't have to run around delivering since there wasn't much to deliver until later in the evening. So Kit was assigned to help watch over the children with some of the women, he dragged Sasuke along with him so that he could have extra help just in case.

"You're taking this assignment very seriously," commented Sasuke as he passed another sweeping glance around the area where the kids were playing.

"Kids are important to protect," said Kit as he watched one of the kids run towards the forest, but then called back from one of the women.

"Why is that?" he asked. Sasuke knew that kids were important to protect, but he wanted to know why Kit thought so.

"They're our future," he said with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back liking his answer and his smile made him feel like smiling.

"KIT!"

They both turned to see Hina run up to them with a group of kids behind her.

"Can you play tag with us?" she asked while bouncing up and down.

Kit seemed to think about it for a bit making them anxious and bite their lips. He finally looked at them with a grin and nodded in yes. They all gave happy shouts and started to pull him along with them towards the middle of the field.

Sasuke watched until he felt a small tug on his hand.

"C'mon Sasuke-san you can play with us to!" said Hina.

Sasuke didn't answer just letting her drag him along.

**-With Ita, Kyuu, and the twins!-**

The four were helping finish up one of the last houses that needed to be fixed. It surprised them how fast the village was getting repaired. I guess that shows if you all work together nothing can stop you.

"Takeshi-san."

Takeshi looked at Kyuubi then gave him a nod to continue.

"I want to tell him tonight," he said.

Takeshi sighed as he put his paint brush down. He turned his body so he was facing the fox.

"Are you sure you want to tell him tonight?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"And I assume that you want us to be there in case he doesn't take this news all right?"

"If it isn't too much trouble for you."

"No it's all right we were going to be in the same room when you did that anyway," he said with a shrug. He bent down to pick up his paint brush to continue painting the house.

"I'll tell him after dinner," said Kyuubi as he finished painting his side.

Takeshi nodded. He looked at Takashi to see if he agreed with this, but he could tell that he wasn't.

**-Sasu, Naru/Kit, and Hina-**

Sasuke had decided to accompany kit and Hina on their evening runs having nothing better to do. Their game of tag with the kids proved to be fun despite his reluctance to join at first he ended up having fun. He even smiled and laughed when chasing the little brats and Kit. During the whole game he couldn't help but notice how great of a mother Kit would be.

"Here you go Kyo-san!" said Hina.

"Thank you Hina-chan!" replied Kyo.

"You're welcome!" she said waving good bye.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hmm?" he looked at Hina who was riding on Kit. Kit was in his fox form.

"Why don't you ever change into your wolf from?" she asked tilting her head.

"I don't see the need to if I don't need to."

"But Kit does it all the time! Don't you like changing into a wolf?"

"I only turn into a wolf when it is needed, not for fun."

Hina pouted from her perch. "You're no fun."

"Hn"

"Kit make him change!" she whined. She really wanted to see how Sasuke looked as a wolf.

Kit looked at her over his shoulder with a look that said 'Hina really?' Hina just pouted more and stuck out her tongue.

They made it to the site where they prepared packages of food, medicines, and other supplies.

"Hello there Hina, Kit and.. I never actually got your name," said Tomoko.

"Hi Tomoko-san! His name is Sasuke! He doesn't really talk that much and he is really mean!"

Tomoko had an amused smile on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah! The jerk won't let me see his wolf form!"

Sasuke glared at her for calling him a jerk, although he did act like one at times.

"Hina it's not very nice to call others names," reprimanded Tomoko.

"Well he is one so it's not being mean!"

Tomoko chuckled a bit at Hina's reasoning. "Wait here I'll go get the packages that need to be delivered for the night."

As Tomoko walked away Sakura came running up to them.

"Sasuke-kun!" she screeched making everyone cover their ears in pain.

Sasuke glared at her as he slowly uncovered his hurt ears. "Sakura was it necessary to screech like a banshee?"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment and stuttered out an apology.

"Ugh! It's that pink thing!" said Hina sticking out her tongue.

Sakura whipped around and turned to glare at her. "Who the hell are you calling a thing you little troll!"

"Excuse me, but have you looked in a mirror lately? Because you look like the fucking ugly troll that lives under the bridge!" shouted Hina as she glared at Sakura below her.

"Why you little!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around with a flinch facing Tomoko. Tomoko looked down at her, since she was taller, with a glare. This wasn't the first time she had to shout at Sakura for her inability to do her job.

"Why are you here when you have a job to do?"

"W-well I saw Sasuke-kun and I-"

"That is not a good excuse! If I catch you one more time out of your post or not doing your job I will personally report you to Satoshi-sama or beat the shit out of you now go!"

Sakura rapidly nodded and left running to her post. Tomoko sighed as she rubbed her temples in irritation.

"I swear that girl is such a complete air head at times," she glanced at Sasuke, "You should really tell her that you don't like her so she could get the hint."

"I already have and she just ignores it or wants to stay in denial."

"Then I feel sorry for you. Now here are the packages that need to be delivered then your all done." She motioned to the cart that was pushed forward filled with packages of made dinners and some medicinal packages as well as some scrolls that were to be taken to Satoshi.

"Okay! Thank you Tomoko-san! Have a good night!"

"Good night to you to! And stay out of trouble!"

The trio made their way to the other side of the village to drop off the packages. Once they were finished getting thousands of thank yous' they made their way to the Akane house to eat their own dinner.

Hina was the first to burst through the front door and throw her sandals hazardously by the door. Kit and Sasuke entered at much calmer pace and took off their sandals placing them neatly near the wall. Kit also place Hina's sandals against the wall so that no one would trip over them.

Kit and Sasuke walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting to be served.

"How was your day otouto?" asked Itachi.

"Fine"

"What no details?"

"There is nothing to detail about," said the wolf gruffly.

"We played tag!" shouted Hina

Itachi arched an eyebrow. "really?"

"Hah! Sasuke playing tag! That's hilarious!" shouted Kiba with laughter in his voice. He shut his mouth tightly when he felt the glare of death aimed at him.

"It was really fun! We even got to tackle him to the ground!"

Itachi and Kyuubi laughed imagining the glare on his face.

"He might not look it, but he had tones of fun! He even laughed and smiled!"

At that all the Konoha nin turned a surprised glance at the raven. Sasuke was focusing on a spot on the wall ignoring the looks.

"S-Sasuke? Laughing a-and smiling?" said Kyuubi with disbelief. He turned to Itachi with a wide eyed look. "Itachi we should run! While we still can! If we do we have a chance to out run the zombies!"

Itachi was actually about to stand up and run, but then remembered that that would make him look like a fool.

Sasuke was glaring at Kyuubi. "Idiot there are no zombies coming and if there were we all know you would die first."

"Why is it not good for Sasuke to smile?" asked Kit.

"It's not that it's not good it's just very rare for us to see it happen," answered Iruka.

Kit nodded and looked at Sasuke who had a faint blush on the bridge of his nose. "Why don't you smile a lot?"

"I just don't feel like it," he answered simply.

"You don't feel like doing a lot of shit," muttered Hina.

"HINA LANGUAGE!" shouted Takashi.

Hina ignored the shout and turned to look at Itachi. "Is your brother always like that Itachi-san?"

"Unfortunately yes he is," he answered with a smirk directed at the glaring pup.

"Earlier I asked him if he could turn into his animal form cause I wanted to see how he looked like, but he said no!"

"That's because he doesn't want you to know how ugly his wolf form looks!" said Kyuubi with a grin. Kyuubi heard him growl, but continued on despite his warning. "Now if you wanna see a cool transformation you should ask Itachi-koi to do it! His is the greatest."

Sasuke was holding onto his butter knife tightly at this point trying to resist the urge to throw it between Kyuubi's eyes.

"Okay foods ready!" announced Takashi as he came in carrying the food.

**-after dinner-**

As everyone got up to go watch a movie at Kiba's whining Takashi and Takeshi stopped Kit.

"Kit can you come with us?"

Kit cocked his head to the side curiosity written in his eyes. He looked at Kyuubi and the two wolves since they seemed to be coming with them.

"Whats going on?" asked Hina.

"Nothing, go watch the movie with the others we'll be back soon," said Takeshi ushering her towards the hallway.

Hina gave them all a questioning glance then turned away skipping to the living room. "HEY ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! WE ARE WATCHING THE FOX AND THE HOUND AND THAT'S FINAL!"

The brothers both gave tired sighs as yet again Hina cussed. Takeshi swore to rip Daisuke's balls off the next time he sees him.

"C'mon Kit," said Takashi.

Kit followed them towards the second floor and to the right where there was a library room. Kit felt uneasiness creep up on him.

Takeshi opened the door for everyone to get in. he closed the door behind him once everyone was inside. Takashi and Naruto were sitting on a couch with a spot for Takeshi. Across from them sat Itachi and Kyuubi in a love seat while Sasuke sat on a recliner in the middle.

Kit felt uncomfortable from the situation. Takashi was fidgety in his seat and Takeshi was sitting extremely still.

Kyuubi felt nervous and didn't know how to start. He looked down at his hand to see Itachi holding it and giving it a comforting squeeze and to show that he was there if he needed him.

"Whats wrong?" asked Kit feeling worry creep up.

"Nothing's wrong," said Kyuubi. He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I have something to tell you actually."

Kit looked at him confused then nodded for him to continue.

"Kit do you remember where you came from?"

Kit shook his head no.

"W-well Kit you came from the same village I did it didn't really have a name, but we just liked to call it hanyou village. Na-Kit! Did you know what happened to our village?" he asked.

Kit shock his head no. he felt apprehension fill him making him grab onto Takashi and Takeshi's hand. They both clutched his hands and squeezed tightly.

"I-it was destroyed by some strange creatures that I had never seen before. I was only twelve when it happened. Those things attacked us in the middle of the night. Burning, destroying, and killing anything in sight." Kyuubi felt tears prickle his eyes remembering the day when his family was taken apart. He looked at Kit to see him look at him with sadness, his little brother. Kyuubi took a deep shuddering breath. "I-I remember seeing Ka-san with tears falling from her eyes as she looked at us her kits for the last time. You see Kit I had a little brother, he was only five years old when it happened. Ka-san put me in charge of watching over my little brother. She told me to run, run to safety and to not look back, so I did."

Kit felt a deep pain from within. He hurt from hearing the story about his village's demise and from seeing Kyuubi with tears. He also didn't know why, but he felt his own deep personal hurt for reasons unknown, he felt like he knew what happens next. Kit stood up from his spot on the couch and walked to where Kyuubi sat. Itachi moved out of the way so he could sit next to his brother. He placed his hand on top of Kyuubi's giving it a light squeeze.

Kyuubi held onto his hand as he continued. "Unfortunately we were attacked by one of those things, but it was also fortunate that Itachi came along." He looked at Itachi giving him a smile. "We fought of the creature only to have another come out and attack us. We took down one of them and the other seemed to decide that it wouldn't go down without taking someone with it. That thing attacked my little brother, but I got in the way. Then suddenly the ground under us gave a way making us fall into the water down below us. I-I put my little brother in a chakra bubble to keep him safe as we fell over the fall. When I woke up he was nowhere to be found I had been searching for him for a while now, almost gave up hope."

He then grabbed Kit's other hand and looked directly into his eyes, "But I found him. Kit your my little brother, Your my Naruto." he smiled at his brother with tears falling out of his eyes.

Sniffles were heard around the living room as they watched the end to the movie. The girls were all holding tissues as they let their tears fall freely while the guys (minus Iruka he's crying!) were trying to hold back their tears at the sad scene.

"Oh god! Why did you pick this movie!" cried Kiba as he felt the few tears fall from his eyes.

"I wanted to see if you guys would cry," she said innocently. Of course she felt like letting out a few tears herself. No matter how many times you watch the movie it will always pull at your heart strings.

"Well you can all pick another movie while I go get my blanket I feel cold" she said getting off the couch.

She ran up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her purple blanket and was about to run back down when she felt curious to hear what her brothers and Kit were talking about with Kyuu-san and the wolves.

As she was about to walk towards the door it was slammed open and Kit ran out of there and down the stairs.

"Kit?" she shouted feeling that something was wrong. As she was about to go run after him she was stopped by her brother.

"Hina let him be for a bit," said Takashi. "He needs time to think."

Hina looked at his brother then looked at the direction that Kit left through with worry on her face.

Kit slammed the glass door open and stumbled outside. He had tears clouding his eyes making it hard for him to see which led him to crashing into someone.

"Whoa! Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice.

Kit looked up at the person to see that it was the blond man named Minato.

"Whats wrong?" he asked again in a gentle voice.

"I-I…I-I'm"

"Shh, just calm down take a deep breath," he said as he helped Kit into a seating position.

Kit nodded taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm down his erratic breathing.

"That's it just keep breathing," he said while rubbing comforting circles on his back. "Now feeling better?"

"Y-yes"

"Okay good. Do you want to tell me what happened?" Minato already had a pretty good idea what caused Kit to react like that.

"I-I'm not Kit, I-I'm Naruto. Kyuubi told me I was his brother! I-I don't know!"

Minato pulled him towards him wanting to give his son some comfort. It would be really mind blowing to know that you were the little brother to someone you barely just met. He must be really confused.

"Kit, Naruto, I know you must be really confused right now and maybe a little hurt knowing the truth, but ultimately it's your decision to decide whether or not you want to accept the truth and be Naruto or deny it and stay as Kit."

Kit stared off into the trees in the backyard trying to take in all that has happened just a few minutes ago. He felt very confused at the moment not knowing what to do now that he knew the truth. Well he did have a sense of what he could do now thanks to Minato calming him down and helping him through his panicky state. He didn't know why, but Minato helped him feel more relaxed.

He felt a hand on his back in the form of a comforting gesture.

"You don't have to decide immediately what you are going to do take your time to think on what you will do."

Minato gave him a few more pats before getting up and heading inside.

"If you ever need to talk you can always come and talk to me."

Kit sat there hearing the sliding door shut. He looked up into the stars contemplating what he should do.

* * *

**There you have it! :) I used the Fox and the Hound because I really like the movie and is my favorite Disney movie of all time! It also doesn't belong to me all rights go to Disney.**

**So now it's out! What will Kit/Naruto decide? What is that man planning? Who is that man?**

**Please Fav and review! Mostly review! :3**


	12. Fun time!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Kit had sat there almost all night and only just got in when the sky started to light up from the incoming sun. Kit or Naruto as that was what his name really was had thought a lot about what he had heard last night. He still had a lot to think about, but he did come upon a decision from all that thinking.

Hina POV

I had fallen asleep with a troubled mind wanting to know what had caused Kit to become so upset as to run out of the house like that. I wanted to know so that I could help Kit.

I had woken up feeling Kit finally enter the house from his thinking. I can always feel Kit's presence even if I was asleep. I shot off my bed and ran towards the stairs to meet Kit. He was already near the top and looked at me with question as to why I was up at this time.

"Hina why are you 'wake?" asked Kit.

"I felt you come back inside and I wanted to know what happened," I said.

Kit nodded and motioned me back to my room so that we could talk. Once we were in my room Kit shut the door and sat on the purple bean bag chair next to my bed. I hoped on my bed and waited for Kit to talk.

"Hina Kit's Kyuubi's brother" he said shocking me. I was really not expecting that. "I was separated from him when my village was attacked."

"Kit are you sure that he is your brother?" I asked.

Kit nodded. "He is a-and my name is Naruto."

'_Well we always did wonder what his real name was and I guess we now found out, but who would name there kid fishcake?'_

"Then why were you upset Kit, uh, Naruto? Aren't you happy?"

"I am and you don't have to call me Naruto if you don't wanna"

"Okay well this is great! Now you know you have a brother! Kyuu-san is a nice person and he looks super cool!"

Kit nodded and smiled he really looked happy at the moment.

"You know what you've gotten better at talking and I haven't told you how great that is!"

"Really? Sasuke helped me when we were on roof!"

"Really? Wow! I guess he isn't a meanie after all! I think this calls for a celebration!"

I crawled off my bed and walked towards a part of my room. I kneeled down on the floor and started wiggling a loose floor board out. Once the board was out I reached in searching for something. I grinned as I felt a bag in my grasp. I pulled it out and showed it to Kit who had a big grin and his tail swishing behind him in glee. I ran and hoped back on my bed quickly opening the little purple bag and pulled out to wrapped delicious pieces of heaven.

I handed one to Kit who unwrapped it with impatience and quickly put it in his mouth giving out a happy groan. I giggled as I popped my own piece in my mouth from my secret stash.

I was very happy for Kit!

End of Hina POV

* * *

Takeshi groaned as his body started waking from the sleep he was oh so enjoying. How he hated the morning and the ball of energy known as the sun. Takeshi was about to roll over to escape the rays that were soon to creep into his room when he felt a weight on half of his body. He furrowed his still unopened eyes wondering what that weight was. He noticed it was moving up and down in rhythmic breathing which meant it was living (Not for long if he had anything to say about it) and most likely male since he felt no breasts on him.

Takeshi had a pretty good idea who it was since he only knew one person who dared to get in his bed with no care for their own safety. He opened his eyes to only confirm what he knew.

His eye twitched at seeing his drooling and sleeping brother lying half way on him. He clenched his fist, which was not under his brother, as he felt the drool get on his shoulder. His mouth now twitched with his eye in anger. Takeshi took a deep breath to calm himself down and not hurt his brother. Too bad Takashi had decided to bite him at that moment.

Takashi abruptly found himself smashing into the wall upside down. He slid down falling face first into a pair of his brother's dirty boxers. Takashi screeched and got up kicking the boxers to some other part of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL TAKESHI?" he shouted at his smirking twin.

"That's what you get for being in my bed, drooling on my shoulder, and biting my shoulder," he said while walking through his dirty room.

"But making me fall into your dirty boxers? That's sick!"

"Hey that was just an added bonus!"

Takashi looked around the room with disgust "Why haven't you cleaned up your room?"

"Dunno didn't feel like it" Takeshi rummaged through his closet picking out an outfit for the day.

Takashi growled and started picking up random articles of clothing off the floor and putting it in the unused hamper. Takeshi smirked knowing that his twin would have cleaned up this mess for him; he was a genius for a reason. Takashi glared at him as he threw off his clothes on the ground adding more to the mess.

"Oh and darling please make up the bed while I go take a shower," said Takeshi as he made his way to his adjoined bathroom. He laughed as he heard a 'fuck you!' from his twin and a thump from the closed bathroom door. How he loved to mess with his brother.

When he came out with his all black outfit for the day with some red here and there he saw that his room was entirely cleaned and spotless. He felt like it was too clean so he threw his towel to some random spot in his room promising to pick it up later (which he will never do).

He made his way down stairs to the kitchen. His brother was cleaned and dressed for the day wearing the opposite of his outfit (Red with some black in it). Its strange how they managed to dress the same even without the other showing what it was they were going to wear. They both got started on making breakfast for their waking house guests and family. Iruka was the first one down and helped to set up the table. Kakashi came down with the two wolves and fox hybrids following. Barking was soon heard as the dog boy of the group came down with the glaring Hyuuga and lazy chunin behind the two. Minato and Yamato** (A/N: I almost forgot the Yamato and Sai were with them -_-u)** came down next discussing something that they had no idea they were talking about. Sai came down with that fake smile of his on. Five minutes later Hina came stomping down with Kit behind her.

The twins casted a look at the blond fox before picking up stack of pancakes, plate of bacon, and eggs. Hina and Kit quickly sat in their spots trying to not look suspicious which made Takeshi suspicious.

"What did you do?" he asked passing the plate of eggs as he was done serving himself.

"Nothing!" they both answered at the same time.

Both twins narrowed their eyes. Hina quickly started serving herself as a distraction. She quickly took a bite of the pancakes.

"Mmm these are really good Nii-san!" she said with her mouthful.

Kit did the same and nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, and don't eat with your mouth full," said Takeshi still giving them a suspicious glance. He'll interrogate them later.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" asked Kiba with a mouthful of pancakes.

Takeshi was about to answer when a knock sounded through the house. Takeshi got up and walked out of the kitchen to see who it was. Not a second later a pink thing dashed in and launched herself at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun! It feels like forever since I last saw you!" shouted the thing with a screech.

Naruto winced from the volume making him lower his ears. He scowled at the female that was attached to the wolf. He felt a growl come up, but squished it down.

A glaring Takeshi entered with his own fan girl on his side and Fumio and a cautious Daisuke right behind him.

"What the fuck is that thing doing in here?" said Takashi pointing rudely at Sakura who glared at him being called a thing.

"I am not a thing! I'm a beautiful lady!"

The twins snorted.

"Lady my ass!" said Takashi. "No lady would stomp her way into someone's house then throw herself at someone like some slut!"

Snorts of laughter and giggles were heard around the table making Sakura blush. She glared in the direction of a blond kitsune.

"What are you laughing at you BITCH!"

All the Kage ninja stopped laughing as well as the hanyous. Their abrupt end of laughter made everyone stop and look curious on what was going on.

Naruto calmly got up from his chair and slowly walked over to where Sakura was with shaking shoulders. No one could see his expression as his face was down cast. Sakura didn't sense the imminent dagger like everyone else did and thought that the little fox was crying putting a smirk on her ugly face. Once close, she opened her mouth to fire out another insult when she suddenly kissed wall. Pain exploded on the both sides of her face from where she was backhanded and when she hit the wall.

She should have not said the word bitch because hanyou take that into great offense as an insult to their pride and it is used as a form of challenge between their species.

Naruto lifted his head showing his blood red eyes with slits and elongated fangs and that the marks on his cheeks had darkened. His hand was raised showing his now long nails waiting to tear into flesh.

Sakura trembled in place as the fox made a move to advance on her. Takashi and Takeshi quickly jumped over the table and grabbed the raging fox before he get his hands on the pinket and kill her. It didn't do much help as Naruto still advanced on her using his strength to still move while they held onto him.

Sakura scrambled back up on her feet, which made Naruto even angrier, and moved to hide behind Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Protect me!"

'_Like hell!_' thought the wolf knowing better than to intervene in a challenge. The little fox looked like he would sever his balls off and shove them up his ass if he did. He remembered one time seeing two female hanyous fight when he was younger and that shit was crazy! Sasuke moved out of the way letting the young fox know that he didn't want any part in the challenge.

Sakura looked at Sasuke in disbelief and hurt that he would let her get killed by that little skank! Sakura shrieked as she was tackled to the ground by the freed fox. She trembled as he bared his canines at her and stared her down with his red eyes.

"Can't you guys stop him?" asked Takashi as he got up from when Naruto shoved them off him.

"No we can't sakura initiated this challenge so we can't do a thing until she submits or gets killed," said Kyuubi.

'_What!' _thought Sakura '_they're going to let him kill me!'_

As Naruto made to snap her neck he was stopped by hand grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. He glared into narrowed blue eyes and growled in warning.

Minato stared back with an unwavering gaze into the angry fox's eyes. "Naruto that is enough!" he said with authority in his voice.

Naruto stopped growling as his inner demon told him not to anger the older blond as he was the one who gave him life. He was puzzled by what the voice told him, but listened and calmed down. He lowered his ears and whimpered in apology like the voice told him to.

Minato sighed in relief as the killing was prevented. He was lucky that he was able to stop Naruto and that it was much easier to do than it was when Kushina got this angry. He let go of the blond and patted him on the head, accepting his form of apology.

Sakura got up still trembling. "Y-You! Will be in trouble as soon as I tell Satoshi-san about this!" she shrieked.

"Why would we be in trouble?" said Takashi "we made it clear that you weren't welcome in our home so it is you who will be in trouble since you entered without permission and against Satoshi-sama's order! So sure! Go to him and tell him how you went against what he said and got yourself in trouble again!"

Sakura growled knowing that they got her there. She did start this and enter their house without permission. She huffed and turned to whisper to Sasuke.

"If you ever need to get away from these freaks come and find me and we can have a good time Sasuke-kun" she then left swinging her hips trying to look sexy as she left.

Sasuke felt his eye twitch as his stomach felt like expelling its contents on the kitchen floor. How he cursed his genetics for these good looks of his.

"So now that Pinky is gone what are you guys doing here?" asked Takashi.

"Well we came over to see if you guys wanted to hang out since Satoshi-sama said we could relax a bit but still be aware of our surroundings," said Anzu.

"So it's kind of a relax but no to relaxed day?" said Takashi.

"Yes! So let's go have some fun!" shouted Daisuke. He cowered a second later when a glare form Takeshi was aimed at him.

"Not a bad idea! We could all go swim at the river that's in the east of the village!" shouted a jumping Takashi.

"Not a bad idea Takashi," said Fumio making him get a little pink.

Takeshi leaned in towards his twin to whisper something in his ear.

"I wonder if you said that in order to see Fumio-san in shorts and dripping wet?"

He smirked as his brother let out a squeak and turned a deep red.

"I guess that would be a good thing to do, what about you guys?" he asked looking at the Konoha nin.

"We don't mind I think this would be something fun to do," said Minato.

"Yeah! Then maybe these pale asses can get a tan!" shouted Kiba. He gulped a second later as he received glares from the pale asses on his team (except Itachi he doesn't give a fuck about what Kiba says) and from Takeshi for the curse he let out.

"All right then! We're going to the river!" shouted Daisuke. "The twins are in charge of lunch!" he shouted running out of the house to go get his things.

Both twins groaned one mentally for being in charge of brining the food.

"I'll help you guys out if you want," offered Anzu.

Takashi looked at her suspiciously since she was being nice to him so far and hasn't insulted him since she entered. He also noticed that he isn't glomping or fan girling over his brother yet. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know we didn't pack any swim shorts on this mission," said Kyuubi.

They all realized this as they all didn't expect to have time to have fun or that there would be a river or a body of water nearby for them to swim in.

"Don't worry we'll take care of that and go buy some from the village," said Minato standing up with the other jonin following him (except Neji and Shikamaru).

They walked out of the house promising to return soon with the shorts for them.

"We'll then I'll see you at the lake," said Fumio looking at Takashi. He waved as he walked out of the house.

"Kit how about you and Hina start packing some towels and sun block," said Takeshi as he walked towards the Kitchen to make something for lunch with a blushing Takashi and Anzu following him.

"Okay Nii-san!" said Hina as she and Naruto walked out of the Kitchen and up the stairs.

"What should we do?" asked Kiba

They all shrugged going to their own rooms or outside to wait for the others to return.

"Hmm, how about we go outside, Akamaru?"

He got a bark as an answer and a happily wagging tail.

* * *

Naruto and Hina were looking for a bag to put all the towels and sunblock in, but were having trouble locating one. Naruto was looking under Takashi's bed and Hina was looking for one in Takeshi's room.

Naruto grumbled as he moved out from under Takashi's bed not having found what he was looking for.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked to the door to see Kyuubi standing there nervously picking at the sleeve of his shirt.

"Yes Kyuu?" he said.

Kyuubi seemed to perk up a bit since he didn't snap at him for calling him Naruto. He walked further into the room standing in front of Naruto.

"Does that mean that you accept what I told you?"

Naruto nodded with a smile on his face.

"So will you come with me back to Konoha?"

Naruto's smile dropped at that and looked at Kyuubi sadly. "No"

Kyuubi got a small frown of his own. "Why not? Did they tell you to say that? Are they forcing you to stay with them?"

"NO I want to stay with them! They are my family and they need me!"

"But I'm your real family and I need you!" he said gripping Naruto's hands and looking at him.

Naruto shook his head "No you don't. You're older and have 'Tachi and Iruka. I have Takashi, Takeshi, and Hina to look after. I need them and they need me! Can't leave them!" Naruto looked at him pleading for him to understand. He can't just leave them they need each other.

Kyuubi's eyes saddened understanding. He thought he would decide to stay, but he really hoped that he would come with him. He sighed and smiled hugging Naruto.

"I understand I'm sorry for the way I acted"

"Naru-kit! I found the bag!" shouted Hina as she entered the room. "Oh, Hi Kyuu-san!"

"Hello Hina-chan," he said with a smile.

"Did you need something?" she asked

"No I just came to talk to my little brother that's all."

"YO WE'RE BACK! COME GET YOUR SHORTS!" Shouted Minato.

"Well I'll go get my shorts now and meet you two down stairs," said Kyuubi as he walked out of the room.

"Well I'll go get ready! You too Naru-kit!" she said walking out of the room to go change in hers.

Naruto walked into his room closing the door to change into his swimming trunks. He pulled up the orange shorts and a white shirt over. His tail poked out of the back of the short swishing a bit. He opened his door quickly and was about to run down the stairs when he collided with another body. Naruto groaned as he rubbed his forehead having hit it with the other he was under. He slowly sat up as he rubbed his abused forehead.

"That hurt"

Naruto looked down to see he was sitting on top of the grumpy wolf.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry" he said with his ears lowered.

Sasuke looked at the fox and thought he looked cute with his ears lowered like that. He almost blushed at his thoughts, but held it back. _'What the hell are you thinking Sasuke! You just meet him!'_

'_So what? He is an unmarked submissive and you are a dominant!'_

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _'That does not mean that I will want to..'_

'_Oh already thinking ahead eh? That's my boy!'_

Sasuke scowled _'No I'm not! And I thought I got rid of you?'_

'_Psh! You can't get rid of me since I'm part of you fool! The only way you can is if you commit suicide or get killed!'_

None of those sounded good at the moment seeing as they involved him dying.

'_Oh by the way the fox is still sitting on you and looking at you with worry since you're just making faces FYI'_ said the voice amused.

Sasuke looked up and just like his inner voice said Naruto was looking at him with concern and was still sitting on top of him.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" asked the fox.

"Y-yeah um you can get off me now" he cursed for stuttering.

Naruto blushed having forgotten he was on top of him. He quickly got up and offered a hand to help up the wolf.

"S-sorry" he said still blushing.

"It's okay"

Naruto looked at the wolf and noticed he was already dressed in blue trunks and a black shirt.

'_Sasuke still looks nice' _thought the little fox

'_He might look nice, but he is still not good enough for us' _Said his inner. _'He has yet to show us his strength and at the moment his just a little weakling not worth out time!'_

Naruto furrowed his brows not understanding why his inner thought Sasuke wasn't good enough and what wasn't he good enough for?

"Come on lets go down stairs with the others," said Sasuke breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

"O-oh right!"

They walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them.

"Took you two long enough!" shouted Kiba.

He yelped as he was bonked on the head by Shikamaru.

"You're too loud" he muttered

The twins looked at the wolf suspiciously since the two were alone for a while up there and Naruto had a little blush still on his cheeks.

"Come on lets go" said Takeshi holding a huge basket filled with food.

* * *

They made it to the river with its clear water shimmering from the sun light. The river appeared to be fairly deep so they could still stand in it with the water reaching up to their chests. There trees around one side of the river with the side where they came from had minimal amount of trees so that the small buildings could be still visible to them.

"You guys took forever!" shouted Daisuke. He had an impatient look on his face from waiting for them.

"Daisuke you need to stop complaining and learn some patience" said Fumio from next to him.

"Whatever patience is good for nothing!" shouted Daisuke.

Fumio looked at him with irritation.

"Daisuke shut the fuck up before I smack you into the ground!" threatened Anzu with a shaking fist.

Daisuke squeaked and hid behind Fumio.

"Hey let's all relax and have some fun," said Minato trying to get the hostility to disappear.

It worked as everyone agreed and immediately headed towards the nice cool water or went under a shady spot to relax *cough, Shikamaru, cough*

Naruto quickly jumped into the water wanting to feel the cool and refreshing water. Hina giggled at Naruto's antics and walked into the water trying to get used to the cool temperature.

"Oi! Takashi I bet I can make a bigger splash than you!" challenged Daisuke.

Takashi grinned "You're on!"

"Hey I can make a way bigger splash than the both of you!" said Kiba.

"Then how about we see who is best?" said Daisuke with a smirk.

All three ran to the water and jumped in at the same time making a huge splash. A second later they jumped out of the water with a yelp and stood under the warm sun shivering.

"Baka," said Takeshi with a shake of his head. It was these kinds of things that made him doubt that he shared the same blood with his brother.

He walked towards the water with an already splashing Naruto and Hina in it. He calmly walked in it like it wasn't even cold at all.

"Sh-sh-show o-o-off!" shouted Takashi.

The three hanyous got in the water next with Kyuubi shivering a bit not really liking the cold temperature while the two brothers showed no sign of dislike towards it.

"Are you going in sensei?" asked Kakashi about to go in with Iruka.

"Maybe in a bit I don't really feel like getting in now," said Minato with a smile.

Kakashi nodded and walked towards the brunet that was looking at the water as if he could determine the temperature by looking at it.

"Now Iruka-chan you're supposed to get in the water!" said Kakashi as he pushed Iruka in.

Iruka gave out a shout as he fell into the cool water without warning. He came back up sputtering out the water that made its way into his mouth.

"Maa, I thought dolphins could breathe under water" said Kakashi looking at the glaring wet Iruka with a smile.

"Kakashi!" growled out Iruka.

Seeing Iruka angry almost made him regret his actions, almost.

"Now Iruka don't get mad" he said trying to calm the brunet down.

Iruka growled more feeling his anger rise more.

Everyone ignored the scarecrow's cries as the dolphin pummeled him.

Yamato sighed from his spot under the tree next to Sai who was drawing.

"Kakashi-sempai I used to think you were very cool," said Yamato.

Everyone was eventually in the water enjoying it and playing in it. The two foxes and Hina were having fun as they splashed Sasuke wetting his hair and making him growl in annoyance. Itachi watched from next to them amused at his brother's misfortune. Takashi, Takeshi, Daisuke, and Fumio were all playing chicken with Takashi on Fumio's shoulders and Takeshi on Daisuke's. The brothers struggled to knock the other down, but Takashi was having the most trouble since he was distracted about being on Fumio's shoulders. Anzu and Kiba watched cheering Takeshi or in Kiba's case whoever got the upper hand. The senseis were all in a group discussing something of some matter and watching the teens at play. Sai, Neji, and Shikamaru were all still sitting in the shade preferring to stay dry then get wet.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke was splashing him as he tried to get away. Itachi was busy splashing Kyuubi since at some point he decided to involve the older wolf in their little game. Sasuke smirked as he got ready to make a huge splash in the fox's direction. He put a little chakra into the splash making it into a mini wave. Naruto turned around his eyes widening seeing the waved come at him. It hit him covering him and making the water shift which caused Fumio to lose his balance making Takashi fall from his shoulder making Takeshi the winner.

Sasuke looked around trying to spot the white fox that disappeared in the wave. He was starting to grow worried thinking her hurt him since he wasn't appearing. He was about to start panicking when he felt a weight knock him forward and into the water. He resurfaced with a gasp. He turned to glare at whoever did that only to see the white fox there laughing at him. Kyuubi and Itachi were also laughing at him.

"Oi! Time to eat!" shouted Takashi motioning them over as everyone was getting out of the water to go eat.

Not a second later Naruto's stomach rumbled demanding food. The young fox quickly got out of the water and ran towards the food wanting to fill his empty belly with much needed food.

Once everyone was out the food started to get handed out to everyone. Kiba and Daisuke happily took their food and started gobbling down the delicious meal. Naruto followed their example and scarfed down his food in seconds. Neji looked at the three with disgust at their eating habits while he ate his food with grace. Anzu took her food and smacked Daisuke for his horrible manners. Everyone all ate and drank to replenish their energy from playing in the water. Takashi took out a ball and a Frisbee to play with while they waited for their food to digest.

Naruto quickly took the ball and changed into his fox form and started to play with Akamaru. They both chased the ball and each other when one of them had the ball. Hina watched them happily and giggled whenever they would both tumble around or nip playfully at each other. There was more laughter once Kyuubi joined stealing the ball from the two of them while they looked at each other with bewilderment at the disappearance of the ball. Kiba, Sasuke, and Itachi joined Hina watching the three at play.

Some chose to relax while other played a game of Frisbee not wanting to just sit around. Yamato and Kakashi played with the other teens using their ninja skills to get the flying disk get cries of 'unfair' from the teens.

Minato watched from afar as his two sons played and rolled around on the ground. He wished he could go over there and have fun with them. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up to see Kakashi looking at him.

"Why don't you go join them sensei?"

Minato looked back at his two sons now the only ones playing as Akamaru was tired out from their playing.

"I don't know Kakashi. I guess I'm just nervous," he said.

Kakashi arched his visible brow "You? The yellow flash nervous! Sensei you faced thousands of shinobi on your own and have possible taken on more with just a flick of your wrist! There is nothing to be worried about just go and play with them."

Minato smiled as he saw Naruto take the ball from Kyuubi and run from him while he gave chase. Maybe he will join them and show them how to play.

Naruto was having so much fun! It was fun playing with Akamaru but playing with Kyuubi added more fun and excitement! He turned to see that Kyuubi was still chasing him and catching up fast! He was so close to nipping his tail. Naruto closed his eyes in delight feeling wind blow by quickly. He opened them again only to see that he no longer had the ball. He stopped in confusion making Kyuubi crash into him, not having expected him to stop, making them confusion of limbs.

Naruto looked up from under the older fox to see Minato not standing that far from them and laughing at their little tumble. Naruto smiled in his own fox way and wagged his tail. He jumped up from under Kyuubi making him roll around until he was up right again.

Kyuubi looked to see that it was Minato that had taken the ball. He wondered why he did that. He felt cautious and suspicious of him.

Naruto was happy that Minato was there so he could play with them. He ran up to him to take the ball from him continuing their little game. Minato saw him coming and disappeared the last second making Naruto tackle nothing but air. Naruto landed on the grass blinking in confusion having no idea what happened. He looked under him to see that Minato wasn't being squished by his body.

"Over here!"

Naruto turned around to see Minato standing far behind him and waving. Naruto was happy to see that he didn't just vanish out of thin air. Kyuubi knew that Minato was using his special technique which was going to make it difficult for the two of them to get him.

'_need help Kyu?'_

Kyuubi looked to Itachi who was watching as Naruto made to tackle Minato again only for him to appear four feet to the left of him.

'_It would be great if you would Ita-koi'_

Itachi smirked and stood up from his spot making Sasuke look at him with curiosity wanting to know what he was planning. Itachi shifted into his wolf form and walked up to Kyuubi. Sasuke saw that they must be having their little conversation in their mind link. They must be planning a way to get the ball from Minato. Sasuke watched as Naruto would try and try to get the ball only to look confused and a little frustrated.

'_Maybe I should help him' _he thought already standing up.

"Are you going to play to?" asked Hina seeing Sasuke stand up.

Sasuke nodded as he shifted into his wolf form and ran next to the white fox. Naruto stopped to see the younger wolf come into the game his tail wagged happily seeing him join.

"_Is Sasuke going to play now!" _he asked the wolf excitedly.

"_Hn, it seemed like you needed help" _he said to him. He motioned Naruto over to the other two so that they could go form a strategy with their older brothers.

Minato watched to see what they would do next seeing as they know seemed to be planning a way to get him. He had no way of listening in on their conversation so he had to be ready for anything.

"_Okay ready?" _asked Kyuubi.

"_Yeah!" _answered Naruto with the other two only giving nods.

"_Okay let's go!"_

Minato watched as they all moved in different directions seeming to form a box around him. 'Hmm good but I can still just slip easily through!' he waited to see what the next move was.

Kyuubi made eye contact with Naruto signaling him to go. Naruto crouched down and pounced at Minato. Minato quickly shushined away. Kyuubi was already moving when Naruto pounced and saw that he didn't move that far from them. Kyuubi was close to snatching the ball from him, but Minato quickly side stepped him making him bite nothing but dirt and grass. Minato held in his laughter at seeing the red fox quickly stand up and start spitting out the chunk full of earth that he took.

"Whoa!" said minato as he moved not expecting the attack from the younger Uchiha.

He did a back ward flip dodging Itachi's attack. He looked at the two to see that they had their sharingan active. He was ready to move once again keeping an eye on the two brothers only to be tackled into the ground.

"Got him!" shouted Naruto happily as he sat on top of him in his human form.

Minato had not expected that. He turned his head to see the grinning fox sitting on his back happily swishing his tail.

"Congratulations you caught me! You wanna know what your prize is?"

Naruto nodded his head up and down quickly wanting to know what he was going to get. He hoped it was ramen!

Minato grinned "You get…A SURPRISE TICKLE ATTACK!"

Naruto screeched with laughter as Minato quickly turned them around so that he was tickling the younger blond.

Kyuubi was so confused as he watched from a few feet away as Minato tickled Naruto. He always thought that Minato hated hanyous since he seemed not to like him, but there he was happily playing around with Naruto. Maybe Minato just didn't like him, maybe because he looks like Minato's old friend. People would always stop and call him Kushina thinking that he was some female hanyou that used to hang around Minato. He learned latter on that Kushina had died some years ago. He didn't know why, but that name sounded familiar and it didn't help that it made him think about his mother which coincidentally he did not remember her name.

"Hey! Guys let all go back home and rest now!" shouted Takashi.

Everyone got up and ready to leave since the sun was now setting. Minato helped Naruto up from the ground. Naruto let out a few giggles still feeling the effects of the tickling. Hina ran after her brothers jumping on one of their backs so that they could carry her back home.

* * *

Once they got back home everyone decided to relax there for a bit before going home. Anzu, Fumio, and Daisuke got up to leave. Takashi got up and walked them out the door.

"Bye! See you guys tomorrow!" said Anzu while waving good bye. Fumio was next to her offering his own wave good bye. Takashi waved back with a grin on his face.

"Hmm"

Takashi turned to look at Daisuke who was looking back and forth from him and Anzu.

"What?" he asked.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. "What's going on with you two?"

"What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

"What I mean is why haven't you two argued or fought the whole time you were near each other? You both were acting civil and nice to one another! It's just fucking weird!"

"Oh that, well Anzu and I have no reason to fight anymore" he said looking back in the direction their two friends took. "It was strange, but she apologized for everything. For the way she acted and how much of a bitch she was acting towards me."

"Wow! That's very strange. What brought that sudden change from her?"

"That pink haired chick from Konoha did"

"Huh?" he looked confused.

Takashi sighed. "She saw the way the girl acted and how obsessed she became over the wolf boy in there and she was disgusted to see that she was acting in such a way. It also helps that she is living with her so she has learned some disturbing things about her. She didn't wish to become like her so she came to apologize and I'm fucking glad that she chose to change!"

"So she isn't going to chase after Takeshi anymore?"

Takashi shrugged "she still loves Takeshi, but she won't be a crazy when it comes to him anymore. She said that she wants to be friends with him first since she thinks she needs to get to know him before saying she is _in _love with him."

"Man she's finally growing up huh?"

Takashi smiled "Yep! And hopeful we can be friends again!" his smile turning into a huge grin.

* * *

**Woot! Done! :)**

**Please fav and **_**REVIEW!**_


	13. AN

**Hello my readers!**

**I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating for a while seeing as I will be without internet since my family will be unable to pay for it anymore. I will try to update by using the wifi at my school, but I'm not sure it would let me since I have tried to sign in to my account on occasion and it would not let me :(. I will try to get my library card renewed so that I could use the computers there to update.**

**Again I am sorry!**

**Love,**

**Kitk12**


	14. AN2

**Hello my readers!**

**I have good news! I have internet again! :) and its wireless! so now I can use it when i want! So there is no more worry only the worry of writers block! but lets hope that doesn't happen! I will delet the AN's as soon as i update again!**

**thank you all!**


End file.
